Dark Crisis: Undead in Throe
by The Duelist of the Rose
Summary: Everyone has been turned into Vampyrs, except Yami and Yugi! The Duel Monster Vampire Lord is the cause! Kaiba, now a powerful Vampyr himself, is the Monster's sworn enemy. So, as friends and foes collide, Yami's fate is uncertain. Bakura & Ryou. . .
1. The New Resolution

**Hello all of you who enjoy dark-Vampyr tales! **

**+Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh+**

**Rose D.: Just so you all know,**

**The reason I'm rating this story T for Teen, is for vivid descriptions that some might find EWW, and – just because the whole thing is weird.**

**Circumstances in this story are unto themselves and have no bearing over any other stories I've written. Example: The Millennium Puzzle has been lost in this story; it won't be lost in others.**

**And, also, the word "butch" I use to mean: jerk, fiend, wretch, dastard, etc. In short, butch (in my dictionary) doesn't mean anything nice.**

**Now, on with the story!  
----------------------------------------------------**

**Yami Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Dark Crisis:**

**Dueling the Undead in the Tower of Throe**

**by BBSHM A.K.A. The Duelist of the Rose  
------------  
**

**D. Crisis Chapter 1:**

**The New Resolution**

The boundaries of the habitation know as Domino City had been greatly extended, and it was now referred to as Domino Empire. It had been divided into two halves, one side belonging to the human Tainted; the other side, to the Monsters.

Thus the Living world was shrouded in clouds of blackness; the Undead now roamed free, and those fortunate enough to remain Untainted, were forced to run — and to hide.

Yami and Yugi darted down a dark alleyway; both were on the verge of tears. "This is madness!" sounded Yami, "Pure, unrestrained madness!"

Yugi plopped down on a pile of tattered blankets heaped in the corner beside a dumpster bin; he buried his face. "Tea—!" he wept, "Tea . . ."

Yami looked down at his younger half, stark sadness, depression, and intrenched fear on his face. They both had been greatly wounded, in heart and spirit, for their friend Tea Gardner — had become a Vampyress.

"Why did it have to happen! Of all people —!" Yugi was sobbing, "Why couldn't we have been there? To help her! We should've been there to save her!"

In his mind, Yugi could still see Tea's lengthened K9 teeth; she had come to them in their hiding, entreating them to submit to her, that it'd be best for her to turn them –taint them– rather than anyone else. Luckily, they had managed to escape before she became vicious.

At the thought, Yugi's cheeks ran wet with tears, and painful sobs racked his chest. Yami blinked away some salty water.

"Yugi," he began, "I hate to say this, but . . . how could've we known she was still alive, to be there to save her? And had we been there, what could've we done? Hmm? Please, tell me,"

Yugi looked up slowly; anger flashed in his eyes. "We could have _tried_." he said through his teeth.

Yami lowered his gaze, and nodded in a consenting fashion; Yugi paid no attention. For a moment, all was silent, except for Yugi's sniffling; after a minute, the boy stood.

Of course, neither of them had any idea that at that same instant, a Vampyr was very near to the vicinity, _and _he was searching. The Vampyr lifted his nose slightly and sniffed the currents of the air — and smiled.

"There he _is_," He went forward, yet stopped again, aware that the scent was moving now; _both_ scents were moving. 'Hurry,' he told himself seriously, 'You can't let your chosen 2nd get away!'

Yami and Yugi stopped in a shadowed alcove made of gray stone, situated in the middle of Domino Park; it was overgrown with green ivy that covered a good portion of the entranceway. It was but a little sanctuary, which Yugi had grown to appreciate dearly. It was out in the open, which was always a dangerous place for those who were Untainted to be, but Yugi felt more safe within its walls than he'd felt thus far in any hiding place.

It had been roughly 6 months since the invasion of the evil Duel Monsters and the transformation of most of the humans in the _original _Domino _City_.

For the first few months, Yami, Yugi and their friends had been able to stay together and keep one another safe. That is, up until their refuge was set ablaze; they were smoked out like rats.

Thus, out of the whole of that smokey, fiery confusion, it had only been Yami and Yugi who were able to find each other . . . Since that day, they hadn't seen hide nor hair of any of their friends. Well, until Tea surface, bearing with her sharp fangs and a hypnotic stare.

And that broke their hearts.

Yugi went and sat on the lengthy stone bench, leaning his back against the wall; there was a little window near at hand, but it too was mostly shrouded in the ivy greenery.

Yami came and sat beside his heart-brother; he raised his eyes slightly and studied the now water-less fountain that had been placed at the heart of the alcove. There was a stone angel standing atop the fountain's center column with arms open, and _it _attributed partially to Yugi's feeling of sanctuary.

Yami glanced at Yugi, feeling bad, for it seemed his counterpart was angry with him — for what he'd said. He looked down at the stone floor, weather-stained and marked as it was with bits of earth and dead leaves that had blown in.

Yugi said nothing to the re-in-bodied Pharaoh, and looked out at the light coming through the little window. Yami stood; Yugi made no move to look at him. Yami sighed within himself and moved toward the entrance way; he stood upon the threshold, gazing out at the surrounding park area.

All was quiet; the breeze came, however, and decided it wanted to play in Yami's hair. The Pharaoh looked up at the sky, which was mostly clouded over except for a patch of sunlight that seemed to shine only on their Stone Sanctuary.

Yami half-turned and saw that Yugi had shifted positions, but still wasn't looking at him; Yami's eyes grew downcast. Yet then, he felt something, a movement so slight he could've mistaken it for the breeze playing a strand of hair against the back of his neck. But no, as he looked down his leather collar slipped from around his neck, landing its buckle with a /clunk/ against the stone of the entrance.

'What?' Yami wondered, his mind in a sudden daze; the back of the collar had been slit perfectly down the middle. The Pharaoh was about to bend and pick it up — when he was attacked from behind, swiftly and silently.

Yami tried to cry out, but all he managed to bring forth from his throat was a whimpering gasp. His eyes were wide in shock — there were teeth in his neck.

Yami struck out with his fist, but missed the face of his assailant completely. He began to panic as he realized the Vampyr was causing something dreadful to happen to him: he couldn't focus himself to make an attack, and every attack he did managed to induce himself to do, failed utterly.

'_Yugi_!' Yami cried from his mind. Yugi Mutoh jerked up, and the sight before him made him choke. All anger toward Yami vanished in an instant, for the only thing Yugi felt now was fear. Fear that he'd loose Yami for good, and shock, at who was taking him.

"Kaiba!" Yugi screamed, jumping forward and stopping only a yard from Yami and his assailant. The Pharaoh's former vessel was appalled, horrified. "Ge–get your teeth out of his neck!" he demanded.

Kaiba only grinned, and that was horrible, for Yugi could actually see the corporate exec.'s teeth pierced into the Pharaoh's skin. Yugi very nearly threw up.

As for Yami, he could barely make himself moved now; he felt incredibly hot, and mostly paralyzed. And worst of all, he could feel his blood fizzling in his veins.

'Kaiba?' he thought, 'It's Kaiba? Why is it _he_ that's doing this? He's the last person I would've expected! Uhgh, it's _so_ hot! I wish I could take my jacket off!' Yami then chided himself for thinking that last thought; such a stupid, unimportant desire at such a terrible moment!

Yugi drew up his courage; he would punch Kaiba square in the face. 'It might be too late! It may not do any good,' thought Yugi, 'But I have to do something!'

Just then, Kaiba pulled back; his teeth slid from Yami's neck, leaving identical, tiny wounds in his flesh. Kaiba would have held on to Yami to keep him from flopping to the floor, that is, if Yugi's balled fist hadn't rammed into his face.

The C.E.O. stumbled backward, cupping his hands over his face. Yami collapsed in a heap and Yugi went to him immediately.

Seto Kaiba was enraged, and when he looked upon Yugi again, he only saw red. He instantly swept forward, almost flying, and slammed Yugi back against the floor. Yugi gasped, and realized he was pinned beneath Kaiba.

"You're a nuisance." stated Kaiba, "You're always interfering, and that's getting annoying."

"Kaiba! Don't!" came Yami's strangled cry. No matter how horrible Yami felt, he was still Yugi's guardian, and while he had life & breath, he had to protect him. Yami was balancing on his knees, trembling terribly, holding one hand against his neck.

Kaiba visibly controlled himself; the Vampyr instinct within him was trying to take over again. He forced himself to remember: killing Yugi _wasn't_ part of his plan; quite the opposite in fact. He looked back at the Pharaoh, and it took a minute or so for Yugi's eyes to follow suit.

"Oh?" asked Kaiba, "What's to stop me _Pharaoh_?"

Shaking, Yami looked straight at him. "Nothing. Just — don't, please."

Kaiba smirked slightly, sensing his opportunity. "Tell you what _Pharaoh_, I'll not only _let_ Yugi go, I'll put him under my personal protection, rendering him taboo to any Vampire — including myself."

Yami sat back until his rear was resting on his heels; he perceived a catch. "What do I have to do?" he asked derisively.

Kaiba's grin grew. "I have _plans_." said he, "But for now, I want you to agree to be my blood-let."

Yami and Yugi's eyes widened at the same time. "What?" they asked.

"Uh huh," breathed Kaiba, moving off of Yugi; the boy sat up. Yami began rubbing his neck; the hideous sensation which Kaiba had rendered to him was only just subsiding.

"I don't understand," began Yami, "How can I be your blood-let, when apparently you've injected Vampyr-encoding into me? If you hadn't done so I wouldn't be alive, for you would've taken all my blood instead." Yami paused, and his brow furrowed, "Why do you want me to be a Vampyr anyway?" he queried.

Kaiba shrugged. "You'll see, but for now, I _need_ you to be my blood-let. Is it a deal then?"

Yugi shook his head. "It could be trap Yami!" he said.

The President of Kaiba Corp. looked at him. "And why would I do that? For what reason, and in what way would I trap Yami? I have _no_ reason to; my only goal is to kill Vampire Lord. He's the one who turned me into a blood-sucker. He was wanting _me_ to be _his_ 2nd: someone he could depend on, someone who would take over when he couldn't for any reason. Heh, fool! He didn't know what he was doing when he turned _me_ into a Vampire!"

"So you go and change Yami into one?" chastened Yugi.

Seto Kaiba shifted, saying but three words. "I - need - him." He then quickly turned on the Pharaoh. "So, is it a deal?"

Yami looked down; he sighed very deeply. "I don't understand everything that's going on, but I may yet. So . . . _yes_. Place Yugi under your protection so that no one can touch him, and I will be your blood-let."

"Yami don't!" cried Yugi.

Kaiba snapped his fingers. "Done deal!" And in one swift move, Kaiba rushed forward, taking Yami under one arm, and Yugi under the other. He bound free from the oppressing Sanctuary, and upward into the sky.


	2. Reconditioning the Chosen

**Hello again! **

**+Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh+**

**Rose D.: Here's the 2nd chapter! Things get deeper from here.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**D. Crisis Chapter 2:**

**Reconditioning the Chosen**

Yami and Yugi were walking around Kaiba's "throne" room at the top of Kaiba Tower. It was big, and dark. Yami expected he'd soon be feeling at home in places like this, but so far he felt just as "creeped out" as Yugi did.

"I wish we weren't here!" spat Yugi, as they were in the room alone, "And how come you agreed to be Seto Kaiba's blood-let!"

"Ah Yugi, my way of apologizing to you I suppose,"

Yugi stood flabbergasted. "You could've just told me_ 'I'm sorry for saying that Yugi'_, instead of agreeing to let Vampire Kaiba take your blood whenever he wants!"

"Yugi please!" sounded Yami, staggering as though he had a splitting headache; he sat down on the floor. "I'm so confused, I–I feel so strange!"

Yugi knew he shouldn't be angry at Yami; he came forward and kneeled at his older counterpart's back. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry too." stated Yami, "But listen," he turned, "I won't have to be Kaiba's blood-let much longer. I figure I'll be a Vampyr myself soon, and he won't be able to take any blood from me, because I won't have any."

Yugi grimaced at how Yami seemed to be speaking so light of something so terrible.

"I'll be an Undead soon, I suppose,"

The doors to the room swung open and Kaiba entered; he was carrying something black in his hand. He stopped for a moment, scrutinizing the jagged-haired pair; he sniffed the air slightly.

"Here Yugi," he began, stepping up to them. Yami and Yugi stood; Kaiba held out a big KC logo made of ebony attached to a cord. "Wear this at all times, and all who live on this side of Domino Empire will know you're under my personal protection. They won't touch you, _especially_ your neck."

Yugi took it slowly, and eyed it a moment before pulling the cord over his head. He looked down at it, remembering how the Millennium Puzzle used to hang just the same way; but that golden Item was gone now. 'Drat!' he thought, 'I have to find it!' He looked up. "Thank you Kaiba, I guess."

Seto Kaiba walked around Yugi and Yami. "Oh, don't thank me," said he, "Thank your other-half. He secured the deal."

Yami and Yugi looked at the floor. Kaiba eyed Yami again; he needed to test the Pharaoh. He slipped a see-through ketchup packet from his pocket.

"Look appetizing?" he asked, holding it up under Yami's nose.

Yami blinked and reeled backward, thinking it to be packaged blood. "NO!" he said, trying to get away from the sight.

Seto grimaced. "It's ketchup you idiot!" he threw it on the ground. "The gene re-encoding should've started by _now_! It hasn't! That means something's wrong! You didn't even _pause_ when you saw it! Oh, come 'ere!"

Kaiba grabbed Yami roughly and pulled the Pharaoh to him.

"Kaiba!" Yami and Yugi yelled in unison. Yami tried to pull away, knowing full well that it'd do little good; as everyone knows, a Vampyr's strength is far beyond that of an ordinary man's.

Seto Kaiba, quite an instinctive creature by now, began sniffing Yami. Yami's eyes went skyward, looking quite pained; he felt very uncomfortable, as did Yugi.

Yugi Mutoh balled his fists. "Kaiba! Quit it! You're makin' him freak out!"

Kaiba did so. "It didn't work." he said with finality, "I don't understand . . . Hmm, this is strange," The exec. seemed genuinely puzzled.

Yami moved back and stood beside Yugi; he was rubbing his neck.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his brown hair and sighed; his voice was low. "I'll have to try again."

Yugi looked up at the corporate exec. with a stark expression; Yami did likewise. Kaiba turned, walked to his Big Chair which looked something like a black-rock throne, and sat down.

"Come here," he said to Yami. Yami remained still; he felt Yugi's hand take hold of his arm. Kaiba looked up, realizing Yugi's older half hadn't obeyed; he lost his temper.

"_Pharaoh_! You made a deal with me! You agreed to be my blood-let in exchange for Yugi's safety, so for now that _is_ what you must be! Now COME!"

Yami took his soul-brother's wrist in his free hand, prompting the boy the release his grip. "Yami don't . . !" Yugi cried in a hushed tone. The two looked at each other; Yami shook his head — and moved toward Kaiba.

Tears came from Yugi's wide eyes. "Yami I'm not worth it!"

Kaiba looked menacingly at the boy. "Be quiet Yugi!" he snapped, leaning casually in his Chair. Yami came and stood in front of him. Kaiba looked at the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh looked at Kaiba; his expression was bleak.

"Kneel." Kaiba said, staring into the blacks of Yami's eyes.

Anger flooded Yugi's heart. "That's going too far Kaiba!"

Yami agreed wholeheartedly but — found his knees were bending!

'Ahg! Idiot!' Yami chided himself, his gaze locked with Kaiba's, 'You're looking at him! You _know_ a Vampyr's gaze has the power to hypnotize! And now you're . . .' Yami was on his knees before Kaiba; he lowered his head, disgusted with himself.

Kaiba glanced up at the starkly dismayed Yugi. "I don't imagine you want to watch this, but then, it's up to you. Remember," he said, "You can go anywhere and as long as you wear the KC, no Vampire will touch you." Seto Kaiba then nodded and shrugged, signaling the end of the conversation.

Kaiba looked down at his chosen 2nd. Normally he knew he would feel weird touching Yami in any way other than a handshake, and even _that_ was pushing it. They weren't close after all; but now, as he was mostly Vampyr, those cold instincts made the Code of Conduct seem less important — they wanted to take over.

Yugi began backing up; he didn't want to watch, but he knew if didn't leave the room _now_ he wouldn't be able to look away. As Kaiba was sliding Yami's jacket backward off his shoulders, Yugi turned away; a sobbing squeak escaped him, and he ran from the room . . .

Yami never felt so alone in his life. Had he been a child in the same position, he would have been bawling madly.

Kaiba leaned forward; he was all instinct now, and was barely even aware that it was Yami who was before him. Yami gave a sharp gasp at the entrance of the fangs, and a shudder began in his body that nearly caused him to sink to the floor.

Kaiba kept him from doing so.

ooooo

Wandering around Kaiba Tower proved hazardous; Yugi ran into more Tainted people than he cared to meet. One group, sensing he was still a human Untainted, decided to give him trouble.

'Wretched Kaiba!' thought Yugi, as the Vampyrs backed him into a corner alcove, 'He's a fat liar!'

Yet, to Yugi's surprise, they halted and began backing off; they'd noticed the KC emblem . One stepped forward, smiling, and patted Yugi on the head.

"You should've told us you were one of the Protected." he smiled.

As they walked away from him, Yugi looked down at the heavy emblem. 'Man,' he thought, 'Well, that's great for _me_, but I feel _really_ bad for those people that don't have this. I can imagine what happens to them.'

Yugi cringed, and quickly darted from the little blackened alcove.

Soon he came upon a wide corridor; it slowly rose upward as it went along, curving off to the side so that Yugi couldn't see where it lead.

'I wonder where that goes.' He pondered over what could possibly exist in Vampire Kaiba's place; he couldn't imagine anything really terrible.

Yugi then raised his head, and turned suddenly. "Yami?" he asked, for it had sounded as though the Pharaoh had been standing near at hand and spoken his name. But the hallway was empty.

Yugi heard his heart thumping in his ears. 'I'd better go to Yami, it's been a while! At least it feels like it's been a while. I need to hurry, he might need me!'

ooooo

When Yugi pushed the doors of the throne room open, he found the shadowy chamber empty; a cold fear seized his heart. 'Oh no! Where's Yami!'

Yet then he looked again, just to make sure. And blinking, his eyes fell upon a figure bundled in a blanket upon the Big Chair, their legs draped over one of the Chair's arms.

A kind of relief filled Yugi's heart, and he breathed, for it was _indeed _Yami. Yugi entered the room, and as he neared his friend he was careful to watch all the dark corners the chamber contained, for one never knew what might lurk there.

"Yami?" Yugi asked quietly. The Pharaoh didn'tmove; his eyes were closed. Yugi felt his heart beat faster. 'He _is_ breathing isn't he?'

Yugi nearly dove forward; he put his ear up near Yami's face but instantly decided it would take too long to _hear_ his breath. He placed the flat of his hand against Yami's nose and mouth so he could feel the slightest rush of air.

It came; Yami _was_ breathing. Yugi exhaled; now that he was assured his heart-brother was alive, he tried once more to awaken him.

"Yami . . !" he whispered urgently, shaking the Pharaoh yet trying not to be too rough, "Wake up! Please!"

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Yami began to stir; his eyes opened listlessly, and roamed about until they focused on Yugi Mutoh.

"Yugi?" Yami rasped, his throat dry, "What's happening? Where — where are we?"

Yugi froze. 'He doesn't remember? No! What'll it do to him if I remind him of all that's happened!' Yugi began to sweat.

However, he didn't have to fret about this for long; Yami saw the agitation in Yugi's face, and his eyes filled with a sudden cognizance. "Oh _yes_," said the Pharaoh, slumping in place, a grave expression on his face. This almost caused Yugi's heart to break.

"Yami, listen," he began; Yami looked up wearily, "I'll gladly toss this KC aside! You and I can leave, you won't be obligated to Kaiba anymore, and we can just go back to what we were doing before!"

Yami looked painfully at Yugi; the offer was so tempting, he _should_ consent, it was reasonable after all! Yami's mind was in a fog, but somehow he knew better than Yugi the eventual consequences of leaving; his love for his soul-brother was too great.

The mere thought of some Vampyr laying hold of Yugi, stripping the clothing from his neck, and latching on to him with their twisted fangs, was horrible; it made Yami sick!

'No! No!' he thought, 'I can never let that happen! No! NO!' "NO!" Yami bellowed aloud, startling Yugi, "Listen to me, Yugi! Even if we _did _leave, go back to our running and hiding — that couldn't last forever! More Vampyrs are appearing each day — we couldn't remain safe, we _wouldn't_!" tears were starting in the Pharaoh's eyes, "We would be _found_. Our safety wouldn't last! And in the end . . ." he trailed off.

"No," he said finally, shaking his head, "_No_ . . ."

All of Yugi's hopes shattered then, like a Duel Monster lost in battle. He found his fist clenching; something started building up inside him, some emotion or mixture thereof, and it wanted to get out.

"But I can't stand _seeing_ you like this! I can't! I mean— What did Kaiba do to you _anyway_? Why are you in a blanket?"

Yami looked down, just seeming to notice that he was wrapped up in one. "I," he began, "It was cold I think, but, at the time I thought it was just me. Apparently not," Yami blinked, remembering what he had seen of Kaiba, "Oh," he sighed, "When Kaiba pulled away — I remember seeing his breath come out as white steam. I thought I was hallucinating, but . . ." Yami closed his eyes. He turned his face toward the back of the Chair, as though he were going back to sleep.

Yugi looked around. "Well, it _is_ a little chilly"

Yami looked back to his young friend. "I feel so tired." he said carelessly, "And my neck is throbbing."

Suddenly there came a sound at the door; two sets of eyes looked toward it. It was Kaiba; he entered, closing the doors behind him.

As Seto neared, he felt the aura around Yami and Yugi become cold toward him; he expected no less.

"Hey Yugi," he said, in some form of greeting, "_Yami_?" he nodded.

The Pharaoh looked at him disdainfully. "_What_ Kaiba?"

Kaiba lifted his nose ever so slightly and sniffed the air; for Yami and Yugi _this_ was getting annoying. Kaiba shook his head and sighed. "It didn't work."

'Didn't work? Oh no!' thought Yugi, 'He's not gonna want to try again, is he?'

"So, I'm _not _turning into a Vampyr?" asked Yami.

Kaiba shook his head. "No. Only I can't see how you being a reincarnate would _matter_. You revived your original body back in Egypt after all. I imagine you _were_ human before you died!" Kaiba spat.

Yami's brow furrowed and he began pulling himself from the blanket.

"Stop making it sound like it's my fault! I don't want to be one of the Tainted! To _me_ this is a good thing!"

"NO," Kaiba said flatly, "It's _not_ a good thing. Because now you're useless to me! You _will_ be reduced to nothing more than a blood-let, and I didn't want you for that!"

The "twins" stiffened; what was that Kaiba just said?

"I, I–" Yami looked at Yugi and they both looked at Seto. "I don't think I'm understanding you Kaiba. But then," Yami muttered, "That's nothing new." he looked on the exec. questioningly, "You mean, you never intended me to be merely a source for blood?"

Kaiba folded his arms. "Duh." And turned away.


	3. Tag, You're It

**Hi! **

**+Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh+**

**Rose D.: 3rd chapter comin' your way! Review Responses at the end!  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**D. Crisis Chapter 3:**

**Tag, You're It**

An hour had passed since Kaiba left Yami and Yugi, and without further explanation of what he'd meant. Both the Pharaoh and his former vessel had decided to leave the throne room, and had done so some time ago.

Now however, they were gasping for breath and running for their dear lives. "Run! This way!" shrilled Yugi, turning a corner; he grabbed Yami and shoved him ahead.

A group of Vampyrs too lazy to go outside to find something to eat, and realizing there wasn't much left to find, had noticed Yugi and Yami were still human.

They immediately darted after the pair, chasing them like a pack of excited wolves; though, they weren't really after the little one, they only pursued Yugi because he ran. No, to be sure they were dogging Yami ONLY, for he was _not_ bearing a KC about is neck.

"This way! This way!" called Yugi almost choking; he and Yami skid down the hall.

The Vampyrs rushed along behind them, swift as shadows, their black-blooded hearts racing all the faster. The fact was, the only thing Yugi and Yami were _really_ doing was making the Tainted more hungry and more determined to catch them. The Vampyrs' dirty mouths were salivating, for they could smell blood even through skin.

"Look, look!" shouted Yugi. He and Yami bolted through a wide opening in the wall, instantly entering an area that stretched out before them. The ceiling towered above their heads, being so dense with shadows anything could have existed in the eaves.

"No NO!" sounded Yugi, realizing the area had no exits. Yami and he turned, but it was too late. The Tainted were already there, some crouched low, ready to spring; some standing, fat grins on their faces; others hovering just above their fellows' heads. They were all breathing quickly and growling in delight.

Yugi placed himself in front of Yami and spread his arms out. "Don't come any closer!" he ordered, "I have a KC!"

The Vampyrs nodded. "We know, we weren't after _you_. It's your brother we want, for he hasn't any KC." The blood-suckers came closer.

"Oh yeah?" smirked Yugi, slipping the emblem from around his neck; he instantly placed it around his heart-brother's neck.

"Yugi don't!" barked Yami, taking the KC and stringing it back on his partner. Yugi turned to Yami angrily, as did Yami to Yugi.

The Vampyrs thought this was amusing.

"OK, fine!" spat Yugi, stretching out the KC's cord to its full length and _then_ shoving it over Yami's head. Both had it around their necks now. Yami blinked; he didn't think this would work.

One of the older Vampyr's clapped his hands. "Ha, ha! Nice try! But it's one KC per Protected." he stated, "You are one of the Protected little one, and if we touched _you_, Kaiba'd kill us straight off! Your brother however, hasn't been chosen to join your rank, thus he's a free-for-all!"

The Tainted came forward. "You're brother's dead meat!" one shouted, meaning it quite literally.

Yami, not wanting to begrudge Yugi the chance to escape, took the KC cord and ducked his head out from under it.

"YAMI!" Yugi squealed at what his friend had done. And then, everything stopped.

In an instant the aura of the room snapped, for it was–that the first Vampyr who lunged at Yami was suddenly impelled into the floor! The rest of the blood-suckers jumped back.

"K–Kaiba!" they stammered.

Kaiba was perched atop the Vampyr in the floor, arms folded. "And just what do you think you're doing?" he asked, eyeing his lesser fellows; the C.E.O. had been dozing in the eaves above.

"Uh, upp, we—" they tried.

"Save it!" Kaiba thundered, "How dare you try and drink from my own personal blood-let! I could have your heads for this!"

All except one, a young punk, shrank back cowering in fear. "We're sorry! Forgive us!" they wailed.

The punk-kid, Thade, looked at Kaiba. "But that's not fair!" he called, baring his fangs, "He wasn't wearing a sign 'Do Not Eat'! And you never announced you _had _a personal blood-let! How were we supposed to know he wasn't up for grabs?"

Some of the others looked at each other. "That's right." they said.

Kaiba glared death; he shot forward, seizing the kid around the throat with one hand.

"Idiot! Why would an Untainted be wandering around our Den if I hadn't brought him here? You _know_ they don't just come in off the streets. Besides! I don't have to announce everything I do!" he snarled.

Yami and Yugi watched the whole scene in utter bemusement.

"In fact," Seto continued, "My affairs are my _own_. If it affects the whole of this clan or has anything to do with defeating that puking Duel Monster, then I'll announce it to all of you! _This_," he gestured back at Yami, "Didn't strike me as absolutely necessary to trumpet throughout our Order!"

There was silence for a moment. Several of the Vampyrs were already slinking out the doorway. Thade said nothing.

There was, however, one Vampyr in particular amidst the small crowd, who had followed the pursuers and the pursued simply out of interest; this white-haired Vampyr — was the tomb robber Bakura.

Ever since he'd been turned into a Vampyr, he found he greatly enjoyed wearing the customary black clothes, his long black leather duster and pants in particular. Nevertheless, the memory of his day-of-transformation was something he would have dearly liked to forget.

Now, as he was among the gathered, he was grateful he wasn't the only light-haired person there, for he didn't want to be noticed. He was extremely glad Yami and Yugi hadn't spotted him either, and he smiled.

He thought it very interesting the trouble Seto Kaiba was going through to justify him having Yami there in Kaiba Tower. There was more going on than met the eye, and this caused Bakura's eyes to widen and his smile grow even more.

Perhaps if Kaiba hadn't reacted so harshly to the young Vampyr's questions, his intentions with Yami wouldn't have stuck out like a sore thumb; Bakura prided himself on reading between the lines.

'Pharaoh blood-let? _My Ring_!'thought the tomb robber, 'He wants Yami for his 2nd! Probably to aid in defeating the Vampire Lord. Ha! Little do they know . . !'

Bakura bowed his head, chuckling lightly; he then looked at Yami, 'But wait, here's something,' Bakura cocked his head slightly, looking a bit like a puppy dog in doing so, and sniffed; his senses went straight passed all the other Vampyrs in the room and settled on the Pharaoh's aura.

'Funny,' Bakura thought, 'I know the Pharaoh isn't a Vampyr as of yet, but he isn't even in the _process_ of becoming one! Hmm . . . the livid marks on the side of his neck prove he's been bitten. Obviously something very strange is going on.'

Bakura's eyes brightened suddenly. 'Oh ho! It must be so! Heh well, if you're looking for it, it's as clear as day.' Slowly the tomb robber began to slink out of the room. 'I can't wait to see his face when I tell him!'

Bakura was the last one to leave before Kaiba dismissed the group that had remained. The corporate exec. even reached down and yanked the impelled Vampyr out of the floor. "Get lost!"

Once all the pursuers had gone, Seto turned to the twins. "What were you doing anyway?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Yami and Yugi queried together.

"I mean, why in the name of Dracula did they start chasing you? No one goes in my throne room but me!"

Yami glowered. "We had long left your _throne_ room by then Kaiba,"

"Yeah!" spat Yugi, "We _are_ still _human_, we left to find food! You know, something _not_ red and liquidy!"

Kaiba harrumphed. "_Well_ Yami," he began in a sarcastic tone, "Next time, just send your little gofer here to bring you stuff, _okay_? You stay in the throne room from now on."

Yami's heart flooded with anger; his fists balled. "Listen Kaiba! I agreed to be your blood-let, YES! But that doesn't mean I'm your little puppy dog that's going to sit next to your chair and wait for your return! The only obedience _I_ agreed to was to submit my neck to the gnashing of your teeth!"

Kaiba stood there, and suddenly he seemed different; Yugi almost gasped.

"Oh?" asked Seto, "You wanna see some real gnashing of teeth?"

Instead of hot anger, Yami now felt cold fear, and in a moment he found out what it preluded. It happened so fast his breath was knocked from his body, his skull searing with pain as he was slammed down against the shiny concrete floor.

"Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami opened his eyes; Kaiba was holding him down.

The Pharaoh began to cough when he realized he couldn't breathe; Yugi was searching the chamber frantically for something to whack Kaiba with.

Yet, as Yami looked into Seto's eyes, he found it wasn't really him, for it seemed the pupils of Kaiba's eyes had been overcome by some strange brown mist that was swirling and reforming rapidly.

The expression on Kaiba's face worsened, and it looked as though he really _would_ tear into Yami just to prove he could do anything he wanted to him.

Yugi rived a loose metal pipe from its mooring in the wall.

However, it was then that Kaiba's eyes began to clear; his pupils had been islands in a storm and they'd just reached the storm's Eye. Seto blinked. "Yami?" he asked, "_What am I doing_?"

Yugi ran up behind the corporate exec. raising the pipe.

"Yugi wait!" cried Yami with a rasp in his throat.

"_Huh_?" Yugi averted his attack, his strike coming down right by Kaiba's ear. The President of Kaiba corp. reacted instantly, tearing the metal pipe from Yugi's grasp; he then spun away, resting on one knee about two yards from the pair.

Yugi decided to ignore Kaiba no matter the cost, and jumped to Yami who was then sitting up. Kaiba watched the Pharaoh.

'If you feel it, say it! Other wise don't bother.' Kaiba told himself, "Yami, trust me. I didn't mean for that to happen." There wasn't much sentiment in his voice, but it was an attempted apology non-the-less. "I've been struggling with this stupid Vampire-reconditioning ever since it started. Freak Duel Monster!" he spat, wishing all death to the Vampire Lord.

"Kaiba," said Yugi, "I think it's time you explained what's up _and_ down about this _whole_ situation. _Hmm_?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "Yes Kaiba, you began to back in your _throne_ room, and you never finished. Please do so."

Seto sighed. "Ah well, guess it doesn't matter anymore anyway; I'm sure the spy's already on his way to Vampire Lord."

"Spy?"

"Yeah. There's been a spy in our midst for a few months now. I haven't been able to figure out who it is because everyone in the Den has been where they're supposed to be. _That's_ why I wanted you to stay in the Throne room. I didn't want anyone to know and report to the other side of Domino that I'd chosen _you_, for my — 2nd."

Kaiba turned from looking at Yami & Yugi. It was a little embarrassing for Seto to say this, because he hated admitting he needed anyone — especially the _King_ of _Games_.

Yami pointed to himself absently. "_Me_? Your 2nd?"

Kaiba looked up at the sound of smirking, and realized Yugi was reacting just the way he hadn't wanted; he growled, and Yugi instantly wiped the smile from his face.

"Tell me truly Kaiba, what could I have done for you, had I _not_ had this strange immunity, and turned into one of your fellows?" quizzed Yami.

"Well, I can't pinpoint your exact usefulness, but since you _are_ the next best Duelist to _me_," Kaiba emphasized this, "I figured you could help me devise the best way to destroy Vampire Lord, then lead one of my divisions, etcetera." The smirk slid from Kaiba's lips suddenly, "I'm telling you, I can't wait to see that little blood-sucker squirm before he shatters to pieces like the Duel Monster he is!"

Yami pondered this a moment; Yugi simply blinked, trying to draw conclusions of his own. Kaiba watched them indifferently.

"Well," he said, "I suppose the fact that I wanted you for my 2nd could still be a secret, but not if that spy is as good as he's been. He could be on the other side of Domino Empire by now, ratting everything he's just found out. And that could ruin everything!"

Yami swallowed; he really didn't know what to think.

"Anyway," continued Seto, "It's vital we destroy Vampire Lord and the whole of his horde, the reason being mainly: I've heard a rumored legend that states: _If the Vampire that bit you is killed – you'll return to normal._ In other words, become as human as the day you were born."

The twins blinked. "Oh yeah?" asked Yugi, wondering how such a thing could be true, "Seems like it'd be a bit more complicated than that."

Kaiba nodded quickly in agreement. "I know, _I know_! Like I said, it's a rumored legend, it may not even be true. But, it's worth a shot!"

The Pharaoh nodded, and Yugi looked at him; their stomachs then chose that moment to growl loudly in contempt of hunger. Yami grimaced.

Kaiba sighed. "Well, come with me," he stood, "And we'll find you something to eat. What you're used to, I promise."

The three nodded at each other in agreement, and Yugi and Yami followed Vampyr Kaiba out of the chamber.

--------------------------------------------------

**Dead And Buried: Are you really? I'm talking to a real-life Zombie? laughs Anyway, yeah, my mistake with postin' the same chappy twice! I was just new when I did that ya' know! **

**Metalsilverarmor23: Wow! O.O An actual Mokuba/Kaiba fan? My fav characters are Yami & Yugi! . But, 'yes' Mokuba is for surly going to be in this story, but 'no' he's not gunna be a Vampyr like his brother! Hope you continue to like! **

**Kikoken: Yo! I spell it V-a-m-p-y-r because I saw it spelled that way in a nonfiction Reader's Digest book! IOW (in other words) I didn't make it up! Plus I thought it would be something new for readers to look at. I mean, who hasn't seen V-a-m-p-i-r-e a million times?**

**Iamnothing: You are NOT nothing! smiles Thanks for reading!**


	4. Making Darkness in the Day

**Hi! **

**+Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh+**

**Rose D.: The 4th chapter is up! It's going to get dark from here on out.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
**

**D. Crisis Chapter 4:**

**Making Darkness in the Day**

Bakura sniffed, and as usual, smelled death in the air. He moved forward, toward the great black skeletal fortress that had been erected from buildings that had once stood where _it _stood now.

As he came in range of the gate, he heard two sharp hisses and suddenly there in front of him the ground split, and out of the aperture emerged two Shallow Grave creatures.

The DM creatures looked menacingly at the tomb robber, the "fleshless laughter" upon their heads being ghastly pale in the moonlight. Bakura grunted. "When the Nile of Egypt ran red with blood–it wasn't because of me sad to say. No, it was because the Hebrew God had changed all that was liquid into blood. But it seems the rivers of Domino will stop flowing altogether, for as it were, the bodies of all the Tainted humans will fill it and then the water will have no place to go. Is that not correct?"

The Shallow Graves looked at each other — and accepting the password, stepped out of Bakura's way. The tomb robber smiled as he walked past them. "Ponder over the Pharaoh Shishak and his role against the Israelites, while I'm gone." he called back.

Bakura entered the fortress, and was immediately aware that its gaze was now upon him; he grimaced as he knew it was staring. And as he moved along the dark corridors he felt it watching his every move.

Bakura shivered suddenly as he passed through a curtain of cold air, under a low arch, and had then come into the hideous chamber of Vampire Lord. The Duel Monster looked at him.

"Aw," said the Monster, "If it isn't my Tainted spy. How does it feel to be the only human to enter this side of Domino Empire and still remain alive, _well_, Undead at least."

Bakura wasn't smiling. "I'm ecstatic , I assure you." There wasn't much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Anyway, what news? I assume you have some?"

"You assume right," sighed the tomb robber, "Actually, it's quite interesting. It seems Seto Kaiba has chosen a 2nd."

"That treacherous butch?" queried Vampire Lord, "Wouldn't I love to rip his guts out! He turned on _me_, what makes him think _his_ _own _2nd wouldn't turn on him?"

"Ah, ah!" said Bakura, raising his pointer-finger, "Wait 'til you hear just who it is that Seto's chosen,"

"I'm listening." said the ruling Duel Monster.

"Yamiatemkohenes to be exact, the Ancient Pharaoh."

Vampire Lord frowned in confusion. "Want to run that name by me _again_? Who are you talking about now? Ancient Pharaoh . . ?"

"Hmm, that's _true_," simpered Bakura, "Few know him by his full name. Well, let me put it another way . . . You've heard of Yugi Mutoh haven't you?"

The Duel Monster threw his head back, laughing. "Yugi Mutoh? Ha! What Duel Monster hasn't? Of course I've heard of the whelp, what of him?"

"Well, the Spirit that once inhabited his body, is now flesh and _blood_. And he having been the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt, Seto considers him a valuable asset in his campaign against you."

"I don't know a Yamitemk–what's-his-name, but I know of the Pharaoh Akhenamukanon, who sealed all the ancient Duel Monsters in tablets so they could no longer roam free."

Bakura grinned wickedly. "You're well versed. _Actually_, I'm speaking of the _son_ of that notorious Pharaoh, inheritor of the Millennium Item Crisis. I should know, I instigated it. Ha ha ha!"

Vampire Lord raised an eyebrow. "I see, well, dealing with a son's as good as dealing with the father. Keep going!"

"Well, it seems there's a problem with Pharaoh Yami. It seems he is immune to Seto Kaiba's Vampyr venom. The encoding doesn't work, he doesn't change into a Tainted one even after he's been bitten."

The dark Duel Monster considered this. "Oh? Heh, I'm sure I can take care of _that_ problem. I wonder how Seto will feel, when _his_ 2nd is working for me." He laughed for a minute.

Bakura just looked at him. 'So he's not just going to kill Yami then?' thought he, with a little disappointment, "So? What's your plan to take Seto's 2nd?"

Vampire Lord gave a sharp whistle; out of the shadows came a tiny figure. Suddenly the room felt chill to Bakura. The little figure moved up to the big black chair V. Lord was sitting in, shadowy as it was – and cooed.

"There you are Red Moon, I have a job for you."

Red Moon Baby looked up at the ruling Duel Monster, and giggled childishly.

"Yes, you're eager aren't you?" beamed Vampire Lord, "Doubtless you heard the conversation,"

It nodded.

"Good! I want you to summon up your Bane Venom. I know it's hard, but you can do it!"

Red Moon Baby nodded readily.

"Once you're ready, I want you to fly out and find butch-Seto's 2nd. Inject him with your Bane encoding, and then we'll see whether or not he changes into a Tainted one. Nay, more than that, and serving _me!_"

Bakura watched in bewilderment; things weren't going how he'd wanted them to, but then, maybe this way — it'd be more fun.

Bakura raised one of his eyebrows slightly, deciding there _was_ one more thing he wanted to discuss with V. Lord.

"I've been doing my part," he said darkly, and Vampire Lord looked at him, "Now, how are _you_ coming along with reviving Ryou?"

"Ah, your little look-a-like has a ways to go yet."

The tomb robber frowned. "Is my hearing playing up? Or is there a tone in your voice I don't like? You had better not be using me Vampire Lord, you remember what happened to the Duel Monsters that attacked me and Ryou, don't you?" Bakura pulled back the edges of his jacket, revealing the Millennium Ring beneath.

"Ah yes, the sign of your power. Believe me, I've done –ah– _am_ doing all I can for your _brother_."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Fine then, but when this whole insurrection's over he'd better be able to talk to me as he used to! Got that?"

The Duel Monster nodded.

The tomb robber turned, leaving; and stopped. "Oh yes, and no more slips of the tongue _hmm_ or I might start to think you're hiding something from me." He walked out of the chamber.

V. Lord looked down at Red Moon who was trying to summon up his Bane venom. 'Little does my spy know,' thought Vampire Lord wryly, 'That his Ryou is already dead . . .'

**oooooooooo**

Yugi sat up, rubbing his eyes; what time was it? He felt a little groggy, but that would pass. He looked around, hardly being able to see anything as the room was so dark.

He moved the blanket away and slowly he got to his feet; movement helped the stiffness recede from his limbs. He was able to make out the giant, solid black curtains that covered the windows across the way, and went towards them.

As soon as he pulled the edge back, sunlight flooded the area surrounding him; Yugi was almost overwhelmed and he had to look away.

'Morning obviously.' he said in his mind, 'We're in Kaiba's throne room? Oh yes, now I remember . . .'

Yugi glanced over to where he had been sleeping for the lesser part of the night; Yami was still there, covered by the blanket upon a mat situated just a ways from the Big Chair. The Pharaoh was still sound asleep and breathing in just the manner to prove it.

Being the only two humans in the entirety of Kaiba's tower would make anyone feel small, thus, the jagged-haired pair were determined to stay together. Being unable and unwilling to sleep, the two had kept each other company through the night, occupying themselves with playing games on a small travel-board Kaiba had managed to procure for them. Playing that is, until finally they fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Yugi sighed at their circumstances and looked out the window once again. The doors to the chamber opened; Yugi jerked and watched as Kaiba entered.

"Hey!" Kaiba snapped, "Watch that sun light! I can stand it later on in the day, but it's too early right now."

Yugi had been about to return his gaze to the window, when he then saw Kaiba going over to his heart-brother; his eyes widened. "_Kaiba_?"

Kneeling, the exec. began shaking the Pharaoh. "Yami wake up." he said, "I'm hungry."

Yugi froze; Yami, in his half-sleep and unaware of what was about to happen, sat up rubbing his eyes. "What?" he queried. Kaiba leaned forward.

"Wait a minute Kaiba!" barked Yugi, pointing a rigid finger, "I'm not wearing your KC, so you can't touch Yami until it's around my neck!"

Seto looked up with such a glare, anger festering within him; he'd been out all night without a single bite to eat, and he was ravenous. He noticed the KC lying beside the mat he'd given the pair to sleep on; he snatched it up and lunged at Yugi.

Yugi cried out in fear as Kaiba came flying at him; the exec. threw the cord over Yugi's head, yanking down so hard and so suddenly that Yugi was felled to the floor. The Pharaoh's former vessel landed on his knees, his forehead nearly touching the floor; he was holding the back of his neck for the skin very nearly burned where the cord had dug in.

Yami was awake _now_, albeit a little dazed about what was going on. He blinked and began sweeping the chamber with his gaze, being all-at-once quite unable to locate Kaiba.

Seto moved through the shadows, and came up behind the Pharaoh from the darkness.

"Behind you!" Yugi shrilled.

"_Ahgh_!" was all that escaped the Pharaoh's throat. 'Not again!' Yami's reflex sent his balled fists flying into Kaiba's face, but this only made the Vampyr bite into him harder.

Yami gave a choking gasp; the sudden pressure in his neck was nearly too great. He felt the muscles in his throat constricting, cutting off his air — he couldn't breath.

'Don't do this!' Yami screamed to his body. It was then that blackness started seeping into his vision; he couldn't hear anything. The last thing he remembered seeing before all darkness took him, was the faint image of Yugi across the way.

Yami fell limp in his antagonist's clutch, and Vampyr Kaiba continued to drink, pulling the blood from deep within Yami's body.

Yet he continued to do this, almost relentlessly so, and very soon Yami became quite pale. Yugi marched forward, all boldness in his heart. He began shouting: "Kaiba you wretch! That's enough! You're going to kill him! Stop it!"

"Shut up." Seto mumbled with his mouth full.

There came a sound at the chamber doors. "SETO!"

All Vampyr instinct that had thus far been taking over Seto Kaiba's actions, was suddenly thrust back from its control, and the _real_ Kaiba emerged. Yami slid from him and flopped near-lifeless to the floor.

Yugi ignored the person at the doors and bolted to his older half; he grabbed Yami and began dragging his prone form as far from Kaiba as he could.

Kaiba was shaking, but not from any kind of fear; he was trying to hide his mouth, he felt shock, embarrassment, and he felt terrible. He looked up. "Mokuba," he cringed.

Mokuba entered and looked at Kaiba, an expression of disbelief adorning his face; he looked like he was about to cry. "Seto . . ?" he asked shakily.

Kaiba felt ashamed that his brother had seen him acting so; he felt enraged that he had lost the afore fight against the Vampyr-reconditioning, and so making it possible for his brother to see him drinking from Yami.

And unfortunately, as much as Kaiba had always disliked the fact, he knew Yami and his heart-brother were people Mokuba tended to look up to, and this fact only made the present situation worse.

Seto began stuttering. "Mo–Mokuba, I'm _sorry! _That, that wasn't supposed to happen! Eh, what are you doing back anyway?" he asked, hardly giving himself time to take a breath.

Yugi, however, was blocking everything out; he didn't care what was happening beyond him and Yami, whom he held in his arms. Yugi looked down; his soul-brother was terribly pale, but was breathing at least, shallow though it was.

"This will never happen again," Yugi's voice was an angry whisper, "I don't give a rat's left tail _what_ happens to me, but I'm NOT going to stand by and let you be put in this state again. I promise Yami, we're leaving . . ."

Tears ran from Yugi Mutoh's eyes, dripping down and plashing on Yami's face. "I promise."

Yugi's eyes widened suddenly at Yami's grip on his wrist, and a very weak grip it was too. Yami looked up, a piteous attempt at a smile on his face; he looked so hopeful and trusting – Yugi's heart broke.

Yugi took up Yami and hugged him tight to his chest. "Yami," he said; he was crying, "We're leaving, OK?"

Yami opened his mouth to object — but didn't; he exhaled. "Okay."

There came a loud, resounding boom/ from the chamber doors. Yugi looked up; the room was empty, he and Yami were the only ones within.

Yugi gently released Yami from his embrace. "We'll leave _now_." he said. A smile, almost glad, was on his face. "Can you sit up?" he asked the enervated Pharaoh.

"I–I, yes," Yami responded, moving himself lethargically into a sitting position; Yugi was aiding him to balance, and didn't remove his helping-hands until he was sure his soul-brother was steady.

Yugi then stood, walked over to where he and Yami had slept, and began rolling up the blanket. Once that was done, he gripped the ebony KC around his neck and took it off; he looked at it briefly.

'You weren't worth it.' he said in his mind, tossing it onto the seat of Kaiba's Big Chair.

Yet, as Yugi turned to Yami with a truly genuine smile on his face, it was then that the huge covered windows behind Yami, were shattered in a hideous cacophonous crash.

The black curtains were speared through by the shards of flying glass and came billowing downward. Yami moved aside as best he could and the curtains landed across his legs.

Yugi immediately took his arms from guarding his face and looked up; there floating in the center of the newly formed entrance . . . was Red Moon Baby. It gleefully clapped its hands and looked at the room's inhabitants — it sniffed.

'Oh no.' Yugi swallowed and felt a terrible chill in the center of his chest. He wanted to go to Yami, but was afraid that would cause the Monster to react, for the worse.

But then, two more Duel Monsters rose up beside Red Moon; they were The Portrait's Secret and Dark King of the Abyss.

'Oh _crush it_!' thought Yugi, 'It's times like these I wish I still had my Deck of Duel Monsters cards!'

Dark King looked from Yugi, to Yami. "_He's_ the one." he said, pointing his skeletal finger.

Yami went rigid at that. "Yu–Yu," Yami tried.

Yugi darted forward, and the Duel Monsters reacted instantly. Portrait's Secret flew right at Yugi, Dark King went and barricaded the doors to the chamber — and Red Moon went straight for Yami.

The Pharaoh forced his weakened body to move and turned away as Red Moon Baby came at him. Nonetheless, as Yami's muscles were screaming resistance, he was compelled to collapse as Red Moon plopped down on his back, giggling profusely.

Yami tried to roll over but the little Monster pulled itself forward, and sank its teeth into the flesh of his neck. Yami's mouth burst open to protest in any way possible, but not a sound came forth. 'NO!' he screamed from his mind.

Yugi heard him, if only it being a sudden feeling in his heart and a whispering echo of Yami's voice in his head. Even though the Secret was swinging its Portrait back and forth in an attempt to cudgel Yugi, the boy stole his eyes from the Monster and sent their gaze across the room to his older counterpart—

"NO!" burst past Yugi's lips. For Yami was prostrate on the floor, trying, to no avail, to get the little Monster off him. Yet what really hurt Yugi, was the fact that the skin of Yami's neck where Red Moon was latched, was beginning to turn black. 'What's it doing to him!'

There came a sudden pounding at the doors behind Dark King of the Abyss and the Monster instantly began heaving his weight against the double-doors; Kaiba was outside.

Red Moon continued to inject his Bane venom into Yami's jugular vein. It had been told not to take any blood from Kaiba's 2nd, though now that it was here, it found that desire hard to resist; its lip quivered.

Yami wanted nothing more than to punched the beasty in the face, but he was weak, far too weak; and though he understood this, he _still_ upbraided himself for not being able to do anything.

All at once the doors to the chamber ripped open and Dark Lord was shattered, for the force of a White Lighting attack is nothing to trifle with. In came Kaiba, accompanied by one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

The Portrait's Secret instantly stopped and looked at the Blue-Eyes in fear.

"White Lightning!" ordered Kaiba, and his Dragon slung back its jaws, instantly releasing its blaze of white energy.

Yugi was nearly thrown back as the attack engulfed the Monster before him; he was blinded by its brilliance, to say the least. "Yami! Help Yami!" Yugi was saying, whether Kaiba could hear him or not.

The Leader of the Human Tainted _did_ hear, and turned to face the puny assailant and its victim. Red Moon coward; it separated from the Pharaoh. It stepped back, haunting blue-gray eyes wholly fixed on the White Dragon.

"Goodbye." said Kaiba. And his Blue-Eyes blasted it.

When the light from the attack died down, Yugi bolted forward to Yami, who was moving against the floor. Seto came up, now altogether himself and not under the control of his new instincts, asking what had happened.

Neither Yugi nor Yami answered him, for Yugi's attention was fixed entirely upon Yami who was now on his hands and knees. The Pharaoh began coughing, gagging and spluttering terribly.

"Yami?" asked Yugi, wanting to touch him, yet wary of doing so. Yugi noticed the black beneath Yami's skin had receded quickly, almost incredibly so, and his neck looked as it had before.

With his heightened senses, Kaiba knew exactly what was happening.

Yami sucked in his gut, his lips devoid of all color, and immediately began disgorging upon the floor. Yugi wasn't nearly as repulsed by this as he _was_ worried, for all that Yami was throwing up — was black.

Kaiba smirked. "It didn't work." he said.

Yugi shot a dangerous look back at Kaiba. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ they tried to turn him into a Vampire, and it didn't work. His body rejected their encoding-venom. Hmm, and from what I can tell, it's pretty potent stuff."

Yugi turned back to Yami, for it seemed the worse was over. He was only coughing now, terrible though it was to hear; he seemed hardly able to take a breath before it was back out again in another hacking cough.

And then suddenly he _stopped _coughing, so abruptly in fact that it perked both Kaiba and Yugi to alertness. Yami was slowly raising his head; he was hot, sweating, and sick to his stomach.

Yugi's reflexes instantly snapped into action, catching Yami as he began to collapse forward. Yugi took a firm grip of his heart-brother and brought him to him, away from the black mess. "Yami?" he asked.

The Pharaoh looked rather faint as he moved his eyes to look at his younger half.

"Ah, here," Kaiba said, bending down to pick up the Pharaoh. As the exec. reached out, Yugi felt Yami go rigid in his arms: a reflex. Yugi growled.

"No!" he barked, hugging Yami's nearly limp form close to him, "I'll keep him if you don't mind!" He felt Yami yield at this statement.

Seto backed off. "Hey fine. Whatever."

'Oh yes _Yugi_!' Yami's heart and mind were calling desperately, 'Keep me! Hold me! Don't let me go! I don't wish to be away from you, not in this horrible place! I'll die! I'll die . . !'

Yugi hugged Yami, for he had a great sense that the other wished him to do so. 'It's okay Yami,' he said in his mind, 'If you get hurt again, it'll be over my dead body.'

Kaiba took out a blank Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. "Return unto me," he said, and the Dragon vanished in a blaze of white light; it was then upon the card again. Pocketing the card, Seto looked down at Yugi, studying him a moment. "I see you're not wearing the KC," he smiled.

Yugi looked up, glowering.

"That's fine." Seto winked, "You two can leave whenever you want. In fact, _if_ you want, you can take a pair of KCs with you, that way your journey'll be safer going this side of the Empire."

Yugi blinked; was this too good to be true? Was there another catch?

Yami however, was barely able to hear at all; he was far too busy slipping into the land of dreaming darkness to notice anything other than the fact that he was still in Yugi's arms.

'Don't let me go . . .'


	5. Blind Fury & the Dark Half

**Greetings faithful readers! **

**+Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh+**

**Rose D.: This 5th chappy is a tad longer than its predecessors! So get ready, 'cause here it comes!  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**D. Crisis Chapter 5:**

**Blind Fury & the Dark Half**

Yugi _didn't_ let Yami go, no matter where Kaiba led him through the Tower. Even when Yugi had been given a sandwich to eat, he still sat holding the Pharaoh.

Kaiba looked at him. "Aren't you getting tired of lugging him around?"

"'He ain't heavy, he's my brother.'" Yugi quoted obstinately, then ripping a tremendous bite from his sandwich and chewing it as though his life depended on it.

It'd been a while since Kaiba had eaten bread and meat, and he wondered whether or not the sandwich Yugi was eating was any good; so he asked.

"Eh," replied Yugi, trying to look haughty, "So-so."

"Oh." sighed Kaiba, looking away.

ooooo

Yami awoke finally, much to the joy of Yugi. He was, however, still too weak to balance atop his own legs, _so_ Yugi decided to carry his heart-brother piggy-back. Yugi didn't care how they got away, just as long as they did.

Seto Kaiba, true to his word, presented Yugi and Yami with a KC each, ensuring them that as long as they remained on this side of Domino, they would be safe from the Tainted.

And yet, just as Yugi and Yami were prepared to leave, the doors opening before them, there came a hideous boom overhead, as though thunder had descended upon them from the heavens. It was an explosion!

Everyone on ground-level was knocked off their feet, including Yugi and Yami.

"What's going on!" demanded Kaiba.

Yami rolled his eyes as he was sitting back upon the floor; he was disoriented enough _without_ this. 'Now what's happening?' he wondered without much enthusiasm, watching Kaiba's lackeys race around.

"Oh no!" Roland shouted, appearing suddenly from a side-passage, "We're being attacked by the Duel Monsters Mr. Kaiba!"

There came another explosion, and it sounded as though the Tower above them was beginning to collapse.

"Drat it all!" spat Kaiba, "Get everyone together! If it's a fight those freaks want, it's fight they'll get!" He darted away down a corridor.

"Oh no," Yugi muttered; he was on his hands and knees, and looked back at Yami. The Pharaoh returned the glance; he was terrified for his soul-brother.

There came yet another crashing sound above their heads, and a Duel Monster's muffled voice rang out. "Find him!"

"I've got a _bad_ feeling about this." Yugi uttered.

"Yes." replied Yami.

Kaiba dashed back into the room. "Get up! Both of you! We need to put you in the chapel."

"Chapel?" Yugi queried, scuttling backward so that Yami could climb onto his back; he rose, shifting Yami's weight and securing a better grip on his counterpart's legs.

"Come on!" Seto barked, and Yugi raced after him.

Yugi, Yami and Kaiba went ducking through doorways and racing along corridors.

It was after a minute however, that Yugi began grunting and groaning; though, he did his best to silence himself. In spite of everything, he didn't want to admit that Yami was beginning to weigh him down. He gasped a breath, and bent to his charge.

Nevertheless, Yami sensed this was the case, and wished sorrowfully that he could run on his own. He was tempted to tell Yugi to put him down and leave him behind, but he doubted his soul-brother would obey.

As the three were passing an oversized arch, they heard a voice ring out. "Seto!"

Kaiba skid to a halt; Mokuba jumped forward. "Come! Come!" Kaiba called, waving for Mokuba to follow.

And the four started off.

"You'll be safe in the chapel!" stated Kaiba, "But just in case, I'll leave a Blue-Eyes card with Mokuba!"

Yugi and Mokuba nodded their heads.

The four skid 'round a corner and saw the exit dead ahead. Kaiba lunged forward, ramming the whole of his strength against the door-pair; they swung open, crashing against their hinges.

The four emerged into the light of day — and squinted. _Why_, they knew not, for the day wasn't very bright at all; the sky was overlaid with pink and gray, and the sun was hidden somewhere beyond a team of charcoal clouds.

"This way!" Seto directed, then racing down a grassy incline.

As Yugi ran, he couldn't help but notice the atmosphere's unearthly feel; he looked up, seeing only a small golden shimmer against one part of the horizon.

'Something's wrong,' he thought, glancing at his feet as they moved against the ground, 'It feels like time has stalled.' he looked back at the golden light, 'But there's still hope ! There's always hope—'

Yugi's foot turned and he flew downward, crashing against the ground; he gave a sharp groan – and was winded.

"Yugi!" Mokuba stopped and came back.

Yami rolled from Yugi's back quickly, and was immediately overcome by a wave of nausea. He shook his head, trying to push the sickness aside; he reached out. "Are you all right Yugi?"

Yugi pushed himself up, clenching grass-blades between his fingers; he was trying to breath.

Kaiba was growling as he came back. "Don't stop!" he barked.

"Oh Seto!" called Mokuba; an idea struck the boy suddenly. Mokuba jumped up, ran around to Yami's other side, and threw the Pharaoh's arm over his own shoulders.

Yugi nodded at the black-haired boy, and though his stomach-muscles ached badly, he moved and did likewise at the Pharaoh's other arm. The two boys rose, Yami between them.

"Oh you two!" Yami lamented, knowing they were wasting valuable time.

"Come on! Come on!" squalled Seto, "We're almost there!"

There came an explosion somewhere off behind them, and the four turned. The sounds of battle then grew colossal in volume.

And then, they saw them — a flood of Duel Monsters came from beyond the great hill upon which Kaiba Tower stood, and straight for them.

"Ah _Pickin' & Grinnin'_" snarled Kaiba, "Move it! NOW!"

They started down a cement pathway, the evil Duel Monsters hot on their trail. The Baron of the Fiend Sword was there, and he pointed his twisted blade. "It's Kaiba! I dare say we've found the whole lot! Inform V. Lord at once!"

Vampire Lord stepped up beside the Baron, and the other quivered. "No need to inform me, I'm here."

The Baron bowed. "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Vampire Lord nodded slightly before shooting forward at lightning's speed. He flew straight past his own charging lackeys, and right up behind the escapees. The reigning Duel Monster jumped Kaiba and both sprawled against the ground, tearing at each other madly.

"SETO!" Mokuba screamed.

"I can handle this Mokuba!" Kaiba spat, "Get to the chapel!"

V. Lord hissed in the exec.'s face. "You killed Red Moon. And _that_ I will not forgive."

Mokuba hesitated.

"Come on!" cried Yugi.

"Go! GO!" sounded Yami, wishing for them to run, whether with or without him. Yugi and Mokuba turned, still clinging to Yami's arms, and ran toward the chapel.

Since Mokuba's arrival, Seto's Vampyr instincts had been unable to take him over, simply because Seto had a new reason to fight them. But now that he was in a full-fledged fight, the instincts were back in control and his little brother was the farthest thing from his mind.

Only a remnant of sense remained in his head, and it told him to lead the Duel Monster away from the place. So Seto did; he darted away, and Vampire Lord raced after him. Soon both were far from the grounds of Kaiba Tower, playing death-chase throughout Domino Empire.

Yugi and Mokuba threw open the doors of the chapel and entered, setting Yami on one of the nearest benches. Yami hung his head, and took a deep breath.

And yet, as Mokuba and Yugi turned back toward the doors, they started, for there peering in were two Duel Monsters; Patrician of Darkness and Dark Dust Spirit.

"Hello humans," said Dust Spirit.

"Mm, they're young and fresh too!" smiled Patrician.

"Oh no . . ." Yugi uttered, automatically taking a step backward.

"Get out of the path of the doorway! Away from the doors!" Yami commanded the boys.

"HA! We may not be able to enter, but our attacks can!" The Monsters bragged, stepping back to take aim. "And since I can choose targets," said Patrician of Darkness, "I choose both puny humans!"

Mokuba and Yugi jumped.

"RUN!" roared the Pharaoh. The boys turned, running down the aisle, but it was too late. The combined Monster attacks launched forward, plowing into them and knocking them hard to the floor — they didn't get up.

"YUGI! Mokuba!" sounded Yami, rising to his feet. He was surprised to find his legs sturdy, and went to the fallen pair as quickly as he could.

"Yugi, Mokuba," he knelt and touched them; they didn't move.

"Pity we won't be able to get the other two." said Dust Spirit, disappointedly.

"We only need the 2nd. Now this is the card, right?" asked Patrician of his fellow Monster. Dark Dust Spirit eyed the DM card being held up, and then nodded. "Yep."

"Good! Now to activate this puky little Fairy Monster."

Yami turned a death glare down the aisle, at the Monsters in the doorway; however, his eyes then widened.

A little Effect Monster card began glowing suddenly, and the Key Mage, otherwise know as Eru to Princess Adeena and Yugi, appeared! It blinked in confusion.

'Duel Monsters can use Duel Monster cards!' Yami gasped.

"Now!" called Patrician, holding up a Trap card, "Activate, Creature Swap!"

Yami gaped. "NO!" he cried, as a golden type mist fell across him. A mist also fell over little Eru; the mists changed shape, and when the glitter was gone, Eru was in the chapel – and Yami, in the hands of Vampire Lord's lackeys.

"Ah no!" Yami struggled in their grip, "I don't–!"

"Looky what we got, butch Kaiba's 2nd! " Dark Dust Spirit vaunted, jerking Yami roughly, "Won't V. Lord be happy!"

Yami felt sick inside, but it wasn't the same sickness he'd felt before.

Patrician of Darkness nodded. "V. Lord put a price on this one's head didn't he?"

"Yeah!" smiled Dust Spirit, "Personal Wabuko cards!"

"Quite." said Patrician, "Now, let's get the 2nd back to the fortress before anything else happens!"

"Right!" They laid a firmer grip on Yami, and raced off.

"Oh Yugi!" the Pharaoh wailed. It was then that the Pharaoh's forehead achieved a faint glow, forming lightly into the shape of an eye; the evil Duel Monsters didn't notice.

It was the Millennium Symbol, of course, trying to make an appearance. But the power's medium was missing, so the Symbol faded to nothing. . . as it always did.

But as for the Key Mage, it didn't know what to do! Little Eru fretted and puffed, and landed on Yugi's shoulder. It squeaked and tittered in an attempt to wake him, but when that didn't work, it _finally_ decided to use – a little magic.

Eru shot upward, and began swinging its latchkey back & forth over Yugi and Mokuba. A tiny spark of light appeared at the end of Eru's key, and the mini Monster smiled!

Tiny bits of glittering Fairy Monster dust then began to fall, showering across the boys; the little points of light moved and glided along like bubbles.

Slowly Yugi opened his eyes, and blinked; he smiled absently, feeling as though he'd been tickled.

Mokuba blinked and looked at the teen next to him. "What happened?"

The pair sat up and Eru glided down in front of them.

"Eru?" Yugi asked. The little Duel Monster squeak and tittered again, doing it's best to tell Yugi what had happened.

"What!" Yugi cried after a minute, jumping to his feet, "Those two Monsters took Yami!" Eru nodded and Yugi darted for the door. "Come on! We have to save Yami!" he announced.

"_We_?" asked Mokuba.

Yugi skid to a halt and looked back at Kaiba's brother; he realized what Mokuba meant, and corrected himself. "I mean **_I_** have to save Yami." he restated angrily.

"OH don't get me wrong!" Mokuba said, waving his hands, "I'd like to help. But I have to find my own brother! I'm as worried about _him_ as you are about Yami."

Yugi nodded as he turned away, and ran out the door.

"Yugi wait!" called Mokuba, but his cry fell on deaf ears. Yugi Mutoh dashed away as fast as he could. Eru blinked, looked at Mokuba – and followed after the spikey-haired boy.

Mokuba inhaled. 'Well,' he thought, 'Yugi's going to find Yami. That means I'm going after Seto.' he nodded and called, "I'm coming big bro!"

**oooooooooo**

Vampire Lord's mouth sprang open and a shrill cry erupted passed his teeth. Kaiba was upon his back, ripping into the thick claw-like cape embracing the Duel Monster's shoulders.

V. Lord gritted his fangs, and yanked himself around; in doing so he seized Kaiba's arm and sank his teeth straight in.

This time it was Kaiba who expelled a cry of pain. Seto bent his head down and drove his skull straight into the Duel Monster's face. Their cries rang out, equally pained.

The combatants separated from each other. Kaiba was breathing heavily; the tongue lolling from his mouth moved and began running across his teeth.

Vampire Lord blinked and grinned wickedly. "Ready to go at it again?" he asked.

Kaiba smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? Let's go."

They flew at each other, mad masses of fury.

**oooooooooo**

Now, across the expanse of Domino Empire in the fortress of the Vampire Lord, there rose a hideous cry of pain and anguish.

"AARHH! _I'll kill him!_" spat Bakura, kneeling over the body of Ryou, "I'll murder that foul little git! He'll writhe and squirm and then he'll die!"

The tomb robber was trembling with rage. But, he held his composure for a moment, and looked down at Ryou; such sadness was in his eyes that one might've mistaken Bakura as having a heart. He reached out and placed his hand on Ryou's chest.

"You'll be avenged my Light," said he, in a low tone, "That freak V. Lord will pay." The tomb robber bowed his head.

"What's the matter?" came a small, rough voice. Bakura looked up and saw the Duel Monster, Spear Cretin.

"What do you mean,'_what's the matter_'?" spat the tomb robber, "My Light is dead, and it's all the fault of that gimp V. Lord!"

"Now, now," said Spear Cretin, holding his spear close, "You shouldn't call our boss names. But, I think I might have something that'll help your friend."

Bakura was about to say something, then stopped. "What?" he asked impatiently. Spear Cretin began digging though a small bag tied at his side.

"Vampire Lord gave each of us Monsters three DM cards. But we have to be careful when we use them, because once we do, they're gone." he pulled out the intended card; Bakura snatched it from him.

"I think this card might be able to help your _sleeping_ friend," Cretin said.

The tomb robber eyed the card; it was a Trap card: Call of the Haunted, to be exact. He thought about it for a moment, then looked at the puny Duel Monster before him.

"Oh I see, you're saying I should call Ryou back as a zombie."

The Monster nodded. "It's better then him being a dormant shell."

Bakura nodded. "_Thanks_," he said in a sarcastic tone, "Now sod off."

Spear Cretin blinked. "Hey! That's not nice!"

Bakura turned a terrible glare on the Monster. "No, it's not. And in the next moment, you'll discover I'm not a very nice person at all." he stood, "You should've left when I gave you the chance. But since you Duel Monsters have seriously ticked me off, I'm afraid you'll _all_ have to pay."

The edges of Bakura's black jacket fell back, revealing his Millennium Ring glowing virulently. "Goodbye Cretin."

The Monster let out a small shriek as it was surrounded by a yellow glow — and shattered to pieces. The last two cards that had been in the Cretin's bag fell to the floor.

The glow from the Ring faded and Bakura walked over, stooping to pick up the cards. He looked at them; one being Dark Designator, and the other, Change of Heart.

The tomb robber blinked at the Change of Heart. 'Ryou's favourite card, and mine as well I suppose.' thought he.

Bakura went back over to his Light, raised up the Call of the Haunted card _and_ was just about to call for it to activate, when two Duel Monsters came rushing in, dragging between them Pharaoh Yami bound in black ropes.

"Heelloo!" called Dark Dust Spirit, his voice ringing through out the dark throne-chamber. Bakura blinked at the sight that had just entered.

Yami cringed at the echoing sound of Dust Spirit's voice; he hadn't wanted the black fortress, being alive in death, to know the exact position of his presence within it, but it was too late. The fortress was watching him now, he felt it; the full weight of its gaze suddenly bearing down on him so that he felt like collapsing.

Yami gasped, and would've been felled to the floor had it not been for the grip of the two Duel Monsters upon him. They stood him up straight, and looked oddly at Bakura.

"Well, well, well," the tomb robber grinned in that way of his, "If it isn't the all-powerful Pharaoh," Bakura came towards him. Yami looked up, noticing the tomb robber for the first time.

"Bakura?" he asked, and then sighted the prone figure of Ryou on the floor; his gaze shot up, "Your Light! You killed your own Light?" He gaped, knowing the tomb robber was a creature of the night.

Bakura's cockiness vanished suddenly; he bared his teeth and backhanded Yami across the face. The Pharaoh was barely able to react to the blow. Dark Dust Spirit and Patrician of Darkness looked at each other wonderingly.

"How dare you! I'd never do such a thing to my Light!" spat Bakura, "As much as I hate to admit it, I need him. _No_, it's that goyt V. Lord who'll pay for Ryou's death! I'll see to it personally!"

Patrician stopped. "Wait a moment," he said, "You can't do that, you work for Vampire Lord. You're his spy."

Yami's cheek smarted and he cringed, yet his ears perked at the conversation. 'Spy?' he thought, 'The one Kaiba was talking about!'

Bakura smiled. "Not _anymore_ I'm _not_, and you two can just say goodbye to existing right about now."

"Huh?" The Millennium Ring glowered, its raw power issuing forth and swaying the tomb robber's jagged white hair in the process.

"Ahgh" the Monsters cried — and were gone.

Yami knees hit the floor; the dark fortress' gaze was still heavy on him. Yami's chest bulged. "Stop watching me!" he bellowed.

The power of the Ring calmed, and Bakura glared down. He reached forth, seized the edges of Yami's jacket and yanked him to his feet. "Guess what Pharaoh, I'm taking this opportunity to finish you off. _Hmm_? What do you think of that? Right now!"

Yami looked at him.

"I'm afraid that's not how _my_ plans go, _Bakura_," came a dark voice.

Bakura and Yami turned their eyes toward the entrance hall; Vampire Lord had appeared from no where, and now stood only a few yards away.

"YOU!" snarled Bakura, suddenly releasing Yami. The Ring's power shot forth.

Vampire Lord smiled, and pulled out a Mirror Force card. There was a tremendous spark, like a bantam lighting strike and all the Ring's power shot straight back toward its owner.

Bakura gave an agonized scream as his own attack slammed straight through into his bones; the cartilage bristled, the marrow boiled, and his body went flying across the room, landing with a sickening thud on the other side. He didn't get up.

Yami's eyes were wide in shock; it seemed like ages had passed since he'd last been near to any such source of Millennium Power, and the amount that had _just_ ripped passed made the Pharaoh shudder.

Bowing his head, Yami closed his eyes, and he felt a bead of sweat slide down his face. 'Drat it!' he thought, '_Drat_ the misfortune that made us loose the Puzzle! Why did we have to loose it? Where could it be?'

He was then painfully aware that a cold arm had reached out and was now hugging his shoulders. Verily he did open his eyes, slowly, looking in a sideways manner, and saw Vampire Lord grinning at him.

"Hmm," began the Monster, "So you're Kaiba's 2nd? I don't know, I can't really see what Kaiba saw in you. But then, maybe that's the point."

Vampire Lord grinned again. "Oh, and did you _know_ Pharaoh Yamiatemkohenes, son of the infamous Akhenamukanon who subjugated all Duel Monster kind, that _you_ happen to be the reason I sent out my best abettor, and now – he's dead. A pity; alas poor Red Moon, I knew him well."

Yami was startled; the subject of his father and Egypt went in one ear and out the other. "You're the one who sent Red Moon Baby?" he asked, "Why!"

V. Lord stepped away, walking forward a bit; he then spun to face the Pharaoh. "Don't presume you have the authority to demand answers from me when it's _my_ fortress you are _in!_" He stepped up to Yami. "All you need to know is I'm going to kill all the human Tainted, and their leader if he's _still_ _around_. And, if I can use you to do it, I WILL."

Yami swallowed the small amount of saliva that had gathered in his mouth; he could feel the fortress glance at him now and again.

Then all at once, he felt something prick him; his eye twitched, then both widened. He sensed something, _no_, a lot of some-things and he began to look wildly about.

Vampire Lord arched an amused eyebrow at Yami. "So, you can sense them too."

The Pharaoh directed his eyes to the evil Monster. "They're Duel Monsters," he stated, swallowing, "But they're—"

"I know," V. Lord began, "They're my _new_ army. We discovered a hoard of Polymerization cards, _and_, thanks to my ingeniousness, I had most of my best lackeys fused together, creating a most terrible army, with most of them, _I dare say_, having even more ATK than myself!"

Yami stared. "H–how do you know they won't turn on you? If they're more powerful?"

The reigning Duel Monster strolled up to Yami and touched his cheek; Yami tensed and moved away. "I have my ways; they won't turn on _me._"

At that moment, there came a multitude of scraping footsteps from beyond the shadows, and very soon, Yami saw V. Lord's new army. His breath stalled in his chest — they were hideous!

Many that entered the throne room were deformed, it seemed, as though the fusions had gone _horribly_ wrong. But no, it was the kind of Monsters that had been polymerized.

Yami groaned in repugnance, and looked away.

"Awh, there you all are." simpered V. Lord, "You look marvelous! Are you all ready to go forth and attack?"

"Yes." was the resolute reply.

Vampire Lord clapped his blue-skinned hands excitedly. "Good! Good! I am too. _Oh!_ _But wait_ my fellows. For good luck, I purpose a toast to our success!" He shifted slightly, and held his hand outspread.

It was with sudden horror that Yami realized V. Lord was indicating _him_; all the Monsters looked upon the Pharaoh suddenly, with intent, malignant eyes.

Yami felt a sudden shudder run through him. "No," he said aloud, not exactly meaning to, and began to back away.

That's when the reigning Duel Monster opened his mouth and expelled a wicked, cackling laugh. The laugh was meant to ridicule the Pharaoh, and Yami knew it, but he didn't care! He had to get away from the malformed army.

"Useless, useless . . ." V. Lord chuckled, "I can't believe _you_, Akhenamukanon's son! Right now, you have about as much chance of escaping us as a gazelle in the jaws of a lion!"

The Monsters began laughing again.

Faintly, Yami felt anger in his heart. He took a quick glance behind him to make sure there _was_ a passage through which to escape.

"You're human!" they jeered, "And not even a Human Tainted! For you to even conceive a _chance_ for yourself in that inferior mind, is asinine!" "Not to mention incredibly hilarious!"

Yami clenched his teeth; he didn't care if his chances were nil, he _would not_ simply stand by, _ever_. And at the end of all things, at least he would be able to say he'd tried.

So, with that, Pharaoh Yami darted away, springing against his toes for extra speed and distance.

V. Lord's army moved forward slightly, anxious to catch their prey, but as they looked to their leader for direction, he merely sighed.

"Oh well," said Vampire Lord, "Good practice I suppose." he turned, "Follow me."

And they melted into the shadows.

Yami flew down the corridor; he felt the fortress watching him with an angry glare. Yami seethed. "_Go rot in the Underworld!_" he spat viciously.

And that's when the bone of his face ran smack into a balled fist solid as rock. Yami gagged, his head twisting to the side, and he thought he heard something crack in his neck.

He sprawled back upon the obscure floor, gasping for breath. Then he saw horrible faces above his own.

"Now," resumed V. Lord, "Where was I? Oh yes! I would like to pronounce a _toast_ to our swift victory, _and_ to an even swifter death to our enemies!"

The horrid group exploded with cheers. The sound bored into Yami's ears; he gritted his teeth. Being still bent on trying to escape, the Pharaoh rolled onto his stomach in an attempt to get onto his knees. But as he did, V. Lord reached and took Yami's head in his hands. "I'll go first. And after that, two of you can go at a time, I mean, he does have two sides to his neck."

The Pharaoh tried to jerk away. "Leave off me you fanged mooncalf!" he cried, kicking outward – at anything!

In the next instance however, he felt raw teeth sinking straight into his neck. Yami stopped, and for a moment his eyes seemed blank. And then his full breath returned, only to service him in expelling a terrible howl of pain.

'NO!' he was screaming in his soul.

**oooooooooo**

Yugi Mutoh was running down along a dark alleyway; he darted out the other end and into the open. He feared no human Vampyr for he bore a KC; it bounced against his chest.

Then, out of the blue, he gasped, jerking, and skidded to a halt. A pain sudden and terrible had struck down the back of his neck.

His hands went to his neck and he quickly began feeling the muscles up and down; a vexed look crossed his face.

'No. Yami . . . My heart-brother! ' " Yami! YAMI!" he cried, not caring if he was heard by any of the Vampyr Duel Monsters, by chance he had ended up on their side of the city.

Yugi's eyes glistening with unshed tears as he looked upward, "No! Yami! What're they doing to you!" All anger and despair was gripping him inside, and he shut his eyes. "_God help me_! They're killing him!"

For a moment, silence stood. Yugi looked upward at the dimming sky, eyes desperate – painfully so. 'God . . . won't You help me?'

And then, a great harsh roar pierced the air; Yugi's breath stopped. He thought he glimpsed a mighty black beast swooping through the air overhead – and he was right.

It came down from the sky above – straight for him. Yugi reeled backward as a burly black dragon descended right in front of him; the whole of its weight came against the pavement and Yugi was knocked from his feet with the shaking of the street.

He looked up, eyes wide in fear; he recognized the dragon as a Duel Monster, but he had never seen it before.

The beast looked at him squarely, and then there came another rush of air. Another black Monster came from above, landing beside its partner, and roaring with equal strength.

Yugi sat up straighter as he recognized this next dragon.

"Red-Eyes?" 'Oh! Don't let me hope too soon that's it's on my side!' he told himself.

"Hey! _Yug'!_" came a distinctly Boston accent. Yugi stopped stiff; he recognized that voice, and it was _coming _from someone on the back of the Red-Eyes!

'It can't be, it can't be—!' Yugi stood, and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon bowed, revealing Joey Wheeler upon its back.

"J–J—" Yugi tried. He felt as though he'd been slapped and hugged at the same time. He felt rigid, paralyzed; like crying and screaming for joy, and collapsing all at once.

"JOEY!" the sound burst from his mouth, and he flung himself forward, giddy and in shock. Joey Wheeler jumped from his dragon's back and raced to his friend, being just in time to catch him as he tripped.

Soon they had each other in an enormous hug; Joey hugged the boy who, in his heart, he had adopted as his brother. "It's good to see you Yugi." he spoke.

"Oh man Joey! I, I thought you were dead!"

"Nah man, I'm alive 'n well." Wheeler smiled, and they sat back to look at each other.

All at once, Yugi paled. 'Oh no,' he pulled away from Joey.

Joey looked at his friend oddly, and then remembered. "Oops, my bad," he said, then covering his mouth embarrassedly with his hand.

Yugi's face fell, and his eyes filled with such weary sadness that to look at him was to wrench your heart.

Joey Wheeler was a Vampyr.

Joey felt his heart lurch at the sight of Yugi. "No, no! It's not wha'cha think! I haven't been bad! Come on Yug'! What'da ya' take me for? I haven't bitten anyone! Honest to God in Heaven!" Joey pointed upward with his index finger.

Yugi looked at him. "But you don't look like you've gone without."

"Well, I haven't."

Yugi's look turned sour. "You _haven't been eating _–" he shook his head, "I say _eating_, I mean: You haven't been _drinking_ from _animals_ have you?"

Joey scowled. "Of course I haven't been doin' any of that! No people, no animals. Sheesh, what kinda sell-out do you think I am!"

"Sorry," said Yugi readily, looking down, "It's just . . ." his mind flashed to Tea, and how she had turned, "Oh it's just once burned, twice shy."

Joey blinked; he took Yugi's hand. "Listen, the reason I'm fine _is because_ me and my dragons have been livin' in the blood donor bank. It's been closed ever since this whole mess started. I've just been sippin' at the packets."

Yugi looked up, a curious hope in his eyes. "You mean . . ."

Joey nodded. "Just sips; I didn't wanna get too used to the flavor." he then pondered, and licked his lips, "Though, against my better judgement I'll have to say: it does taste good."

Yugi paled again.

Joey sweat-dropped, and readily waved his hands. "Oh that's my Vampire side talkin' again! Just ignore it."

"I will." Yugi said, "Anyway, I _am _really glad to see you Joey. You came just in the nick of time, especially since I DID just pray for some help — but it's _Yami_! I'm really worried about him! Just a moment ago felt something and it wasn't good AT ALL. We have to find him! Who knows what those Vampire freaks are doing to him!"

Joey stared. "Yami? So he has been wit' you this whole time?"

"Yeah!"

Joey wiped his brow. "Well dat's a relief! All along I've been worried about 'cha bein' on your own!"

"Well, we were fine up until about the day before yesterday. We—" Yugi's eyes widened and he touched his neck; he shook his head. "Joey! We've got to go, NOW. I'll elaborate about what happened on the way, but we have to find Yami!"

"Sure thing!" Joey grinned, "Climb on the back of my Pitch-Dark Dragon!"

The pair quickly went over to the black Dragons, and climbed upon their backs.

"We'll make a quick stop at my place 'cause I have some stuff to give ya' that belongs to ya'. You'll be needin' 'em, trust me!"

Yugi stared in wonder.

"As soon as you got all your stuff, we'll head straight over to that Vampire Lord's castle!"

And with that, the Dragons took flight.


	6. Gaining Some Value

**Wow! You're still reading! O.O**

**+Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh+**

**Rose D.: The winds of change are headed this way in Chapter 6.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**D. Crisis Chapter 6:**

**Gaining Some Value**

Mokuba ran up and down the darkening streets of the Empire, barely able to catch his breath. He had a KC of his own, though, it would only succeed in protecting him if he remained on the human side of Domino.

'Where's Seto! I gotta find him!' he thought desperately. He strained his ears to see if he could hear any sounds of battle, his brother in contention with V. Lord, but none came. 'He's gotta be around here somewhere! Please let me find him!'

Mokuba turned a corner, and quite without realizing it, had come near to the borderline of the Empire. And that's when he found his brother. Mokuba gasped . . .

There was Seto Kaiba, up against a wall, a long pole skewered straight through his chest; his head was lolled to one side, his brown hair hanging in an awful tangle about his face.

Mokuba couldn't move; a whimper came from his throat. Yet that's when Kaiba looked at him; there was a shadow over his eyes. Mokuba choked; he was stone stiff, 'til he heard his brother speak.

"Mokuba," Kaiba wheezed, "Come–help me get off this wall," Kaiba raised his hands and weakly took hold of the pole going through him, "Please,"

Mokuba, stunned and little shaken, went forward.

"I would've gotten it myself," Kaiba breathed, "But it was too close to my heart, and pretty much immobilized me."

Mokuba warily took the projectile in his hands; he paused.

"Pull." Seto told him.

"I don't know. I could hurt you."

"I'm already hurt! _Just pull!_"

Mokuba jerked at the sound of his brother's harsh voice; he clenched hold of the pole, and yanked full back with all his might. Kaiba hissed through his teeth, and an odd sound was heard as the long pipe pulled free from both the wall behind him and his chest.

Mokuba fell back, dropping the metal pole with a /clang/ against the pavement; then his wide eyes beheld something quite amazing.

Kaiba was trembling slightly, in pain; bent as he was, he took a deep breath, and suddenly there came a terrible cracking sound.

Mokuba cringed. "Seto!" he sounded.

But in actuality, Kaiba's wound was healing! His ribs un-cracked themselves then and there, and his pale skin re-sewed itself just like new! There was no scar or mark left behind to prove he'd been injured _at all._

"_Wow_ . . ." Kaiba's baby brother inhaled.

Kaiba leaned left and right momentarily, stretching the muscles of his torso. "That's better." he said in that way of his. He then noticed his shirt, and immediately attempted to smooth out the torn patch where the pole had entered; it didn't work.

"Oh well," he muttered, then got down on one knee. "Get on my back Mokuba, we need to get out of here."

Mokuba nodded, and jumped on his big brother's back; and the next thing he knew, he was in the air, a mile or two above the Empire.

Mokuba tensed suddenly at the sight of the city far below, and clung tighter to Seto.

"So," began Kaiba, "What happened?"

Mokuba blinked. "With what?" he quizzed.

"With you staying in the chapel. Why aren't you still there?"

"Well, there were these two Duel Monsters, right. They were at the doors, and even though they couldn't enter, their attacks could."

Kaiba nodded, and mumbled: "Not so dumb after all."

"Anyway, me and Yugi got hit pretty hard."

"Are you okay?" Seto asked quickly.

"_Yeah_, but . . . the next thing we know, we're waking up and there's this little Duel Monster, the Key Mage, talkin' to us! And it goes and tells us that the Monsters that attacked us, took Yami!"

Seto Kaiba seemed to stiffen. "Are you saying the Duel Monsters have the Pharaoh?"

"Well, that's what the Mage told us. Yugi went off after Yami, while I came to find you."

Kaiba was silent for a moment. "Hmph. _Yes_," the C.E.O said finally, "If it weren't for you, _Moky_, I'd still be there."

Mokuba's eyes widened at hearing Seto use his pet-name. "Uhh, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I need to return to Kaiba Tower and gather my army; I don't imagine many of them were killed after the Duel Monster's last attack. Of course I don't know what shape the Tower's in—" Kaiba paused, "I wasn't paying attention to anything else . . . the whole of my mind was focused on fighting that puke V. Lord." he shook his head to ward off some unwanted thought, "There's no telling what he's planning, and we need to be ready."

Mokuba looked down at the buildings far below, for the shadows about them seemed to be growing. "Are you going to try and save Yami?" Moky asked, swallowing suddenly.

Kaiba shrugged gently. "If he's alive – sure."

**oooooooooo**

Yami's mind was fading in and out of consciousness, making his memory quite vague toward all that was transpiring. Of course the Pharaoh counted this as a blessing.

After the first three separated, Yami knew he would indeed loose his sanity if he didn't do _something_. And so, he forced himself to find a way to escape . . .

Physically he knew he could not, for he had no power left in him that he could possible use against the Monsters. So noting, Yami discovered his freedom . . . and threw himself deep into the recesses of his mind, where he could hid, where he could pretend he was safe.

However, this was not a permanent fix; for some reason or other his mind would continually yank him back to the land of the living.

His consciousness would last only a few seconds, but those few seconds were enough to alert him to what was happening; he would either find himself on the floor, the Monsters switching off; or, he would feel a hard grip upon him, his head bent to the side, another set of horrible teeth sunk into his neck.

The hot breath of the blood-sucking beasts would wash over his face, and once more the Pharaoh would fall back into his Soul Room.

'I can't do this! _I can't!_ Kill me! _I want to die!_' Yami's soul was screaming in its torment, teetering on the edge of madness.

Yami collapsed face down upon the cold stones that made up the floor of his vast Soul Chamber – his mind – the heart of the Puzzle.

'_The Puzzle_ . . .' Yami turned his face away from the rough stones, scratching his cheek. His hand went out, blindly reaching for something that wasn't there; he started crying. '_My Puzzle._'

Then it began again — he was being pulled back to the waking-world.

'_No!_ I don't want to go _back_!' he begged himself, 'Leave me here! _Please_!' Yet all at once, an immense weight came out of nowhere, landing full upon the Pharaoh and crushing him against the floor. 'What!'

Everything went white, before fading to black.

Yami opened his eyes listlessly, and saw patches of black swimming before him. 'Am I awake?' Yes, was the morbid answer; reality was before him.

But at last, it seemed V. Lord and his horde had finished with him.The macabre group was moving away.

Vaguely Yami sensed they were leaving; he expected he was being left to die. He took a deep breath, cringed, and exhaled; he felt certain his demise wasn't very far away.

But lo, Vampire Lord came back, and stood over him. Yami didn't see – his eyes were closed. The evil Monster reached down and took hold of him.

Yami gave a hurting groan as he was lifted from the floor; his arms were still bound to his sides.'Now what's going to happen? What more can they do?' the Pharaoh dreaded to think.

The crook of his body, where his legs met his torso, landed over the Duel Monster's shoulder, and his chest fell against V. Lord's back.

Vampire Lord then went walking off down the corridor.

In spite of the fact he was too weak to move, Yami tried to summon up enough strength to say something. "_Just let me die._" he breathed.

V. Lord heard the whisper clearly. "I already told you," he replied, "I'm going to use you to kill Seto Kaiba. I'm not exactly sure how yet, but I'd be a ripe idiot to kill _you_ and _then_ discover I could have put you to good use."

The Duel Monster walked out from his ground fortress, and stood tall and proud on the grand threshold; he took a great whiff of air into his dark lungs, drinking in the smell.

"Ahh, death and darkness – they never cease to taste so incredibly sweet." Vampire Lord looked out of the corner of his eye, at the body he was carrying over his shoulder. Yami didn't comment on the statement, but V. Lord wasn't expecting him to.

The Monster took a running leap into the sky, and flew straight upward.

The wind was rushing passed Yami, so, with meager consideration in mind, he opened his eyes to see the ground falling away from him. His brow creased and his eyes filled with vexation.

Very soon Yami's captor flew into a tunnel, of sorts; this confused the Pharaoh greatly, for they had been in the sky. Then it hit him; he knew where he was: the Castle of Dark Illusions, a floating fortress.

Vampire Lord landed deftly upon dark red carpet and began to stroll down along the dimly lite corridor, which it lined.

"Welcome to my alternate fortress, or I should say rather, my battle fortress. We're going to war in this, one last battle – to end all battles!"

Yami squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then blinked; his body tensed and it was with some aggravation that he realized his strength was far from returning.

Then the Pharaoh jerked, for a terrible coppery smell had suddenly entered his nose. Yami stuck his tongue out as he gagged. He began to kick, however feebly, and V. Lord had to take the Pharaoh's lower limbs in a harder grip.

"_You_ can _smell_ it . . ." said V. Lord, with a hint of pleasure, "Well as a matter of fact, we're nearing the kitchens."

'Kitchens!' Yami screamed in his mind, 'I don't want to see what's in the kitchens!'

Vampire Lord went forward a few more yards before stopping next to a wide open portal to the side of him; the entry to the food-making place.

"Ahh!" came a gruff voice, "There you are Sir!" A wicked purple-skinned Monster came forward from the entry; he was none other than the Bistro Butcher. His right forearm had been replaced by a mean, thick metal hook, while in his left hand he carried a long, narrow-bladed cleaver.

Yami weakly raised his face to look at the Monster. Bistro Butcher laughed and his grimy, discolored chef's hat bounced. "I see you've specially selected your next meal! And he's still quite fresh!"

'What!' the Pharaoh's eyes bolted wide.

"Well, uh," V. Lord began, but the cook was already reaching forward.

Yami gasped as he found himself suddenly in the Butcher's arms, staring into the Monster's hideous face.

"Ah yes," said the cook, "I already know what I'm going to do with this one." The Monster turned in to the main kitchen.

"No!" Yami called. The Pharaoh began to struggle, but in his weakened state _that_ did little good.

"Uh cook," Vampire Lord said, for that was what he called his chef, "Cook!" he said, trying to get the Bistro Butcher's attention.

The Butcher, too intent on his job to hear, carried Yami forward to a great long slab of wood, marked and scarred many times over with the sharpness of kitchen utensils.

He then, quite unceremoniously, dropped Yami upon it.

Yami stared wide-eyed at the surface beneath him, his breath stalled for the moment: the tabletop he was on, being however clean, had been permanently stained with deep red patches

Yami felt sick again. 'Who has died here before me?' he thought despairingly. His back was to his assailants, and as a large shadow then came across his thin frame, his gaze darted behind him.

Bistro Butcher's cleaver was up-raised, the shadow of it falling across Yami's neck. "Right about there!" said the cook.

Yami tried to summon strength to roll away, but none came. '_I die here!_'

Now, in spite of the way things were going, it was verily the Vampire Lord who appeared between the Bistro Butcher and his would-be mince meat.

"Sir?" asked the Butcher, lowering his weapon.

V. Lord sighed. "You're not listening to me again. You know I hate that."

"Oh but _Sir_! I thought—!"

"I _know_ what you _thought_!" spat the cook's boss. Without looking, Vampire Lord reached back and placed his pale hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami looked at the hand warily.

"Now, listen and listen good!" V. Lord's voice was a playfully angered tone, "You know of my plans to wipe Seto Kaiba utterly and completely from the face of this planet, and end this war between the humans and ourselves?"

"Yes! Of course Sir!"

"Then you must understand, that to accomplish that task with much greater ease, I need _this one_." V. Lord began to stroke Yami's arm lovingly.

Yami stiffened, the hair on the back of his neck bristling; he watched as the pale blue hand went repeatedly from his shoulder to his elbow and back again. And he hated it, for he abruptly felt a terrible cold come into his arm, as though Vampire Lord were rubbing liquid ice into his skin.

"And," said V. Lord, "Until further notice, he is not to become dinner, breakfast or lunch. Understood?" He cocked one of his eyebrows, and the Bistro Butcher nodded readily. "Good."

Vampire Lord then turned 'round and bent, whispering into the Pharaoh's ear. "Come my pet, we're done here," He then put his cold dark lips against Yami's cheek, and kissed it; Yami flinched.

Then, quick as a flash, V. Lord severed the ropes around the Pharaoh, and picked him up yet again. "Oh!" he told the Butcher, while walking out, "I do expect something good for dinner tonight however. Because it WILL be a victory feast."

"Yes Sir!" Bistro Butcher nearly cheered.

Yami's eyes were wide in shock; he could scarcely get himself to breath.


	7. A New Turn of Events

**You made it to chapter 7! O.O I'm in awe of you tenacity!**

**+Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh+**

**Rose D.: What's going to happen next? I know you can't wait to find out. Read on!  
-------------------------------------------------------------**

**D. Crisis Chapter 7:**

**A New Turn of Events**

"Don't worry!" Joey said, leading Yugi and _his_ Dragons along an alley passage to the blood-donor bank, "I'm sure God heard our prayer, and He'll take care of Yami, _for sure_."

Yugi swallowed, and allowed himself to smile at the encouragement. It was true, as Yugi waited to see, he found he no longer sensed anything from his "twin;" the aural vibes he had felt, the vibes of torment and pain, were no longer issuing forth.

"You told me you felt somthin' from Yami earlier, right?" asked Joey, "Are you still feelin' anythin'?"

"Uh," Yugi looked up, "No. I don't feel anything."

Joey stopped suddenly and turned, anxiousness in his searching eyes. "Yami isn't _dead_! Is he? I mean, if you can't feel nothin', isn't that bad!"

"No!" Yugi jumped forward, "No, no! It's not bad! _I mean_ it doesn't _mean _anything! He'd not dead! I–I'd know if he were dead!"

The manner in which that last part was said seemed not so much to be said to convince Joey, as Yugi himself. Joey nodded, watching Yugi's flustered demeanor.

Joey turned, and the group continued on.

Upon rounding a corner, the blood-donor bank came into view. But forsooth, it looked very strange to Yugi's eyes.

What also surprised Yugi, was the sight of Little Wind Guard and Swordsman of Landstar standing as sentries; as the group came up to the doors, the little Monsters nodded at Yugi as he passed inside after Joey. The Red-Eyes and Pitch Dark Dragons were still following.

"So, you've got your Duel Monsters helping you: guard the place and stuff?" queried Yugi.

"Oh yeah!" Joey said excitedly, " Me 'n my Alligat'a Sword and Panth'a Warri'a, not to mention all my dragons! We've totally rebuilt the place!"

"So I've noticed."

Joey moved his foot suddenly, sweeping aside some clutter in the hall. "Sorry 'bout the mess! We've been redecoratin' the inside too!"

They came down the darkened hall and turned in to a large anteroom."Looks like you've really got yourself all set up Joey." Yugi said merely for the sake of it; but his heart was beating, and the thought of Yami was still in his mind, "Uh, what was it you wanted to _show _me?"

There came a gleam in Joey's eye as he turned on Yugi. "Just this." He backed up slightly, and crouched down; then, extending his arm to the side, he reached into a low black cabinet.

Yugi's ears then became aware of the sound of a chain. Joey then rose, slowly at first, and _as _he drew himself up, his friend went stark stiff. Yugi couldn't move, Yugi couldn't speak; his wide eyes were unable to blink, and his mouth hung open.

"I thought you might be wantin' this." said Joey with a smile. For there, dangling from a chain in his tightened hand was — the Millennium Puzzle . . .

**oooooooooo**

Pharaoh Yami didn't know what to think. In fact, he would have preferred V. Lord clout him senseless, than treat him as he had back in the kitchen.

"We're here!" Vampire Lord chippered, bringing Yami into his throne room, a great open space with a Big Chair that faced toward an immense opening in the fore-wall.

V. Lord walked up to his Big Chair and let Yami fall to the floor at its foot. Pharaoh Yami stifled a cry of pain as the bone of his hip and elbow collided with the hard ebony floor.

The Duel Monster turned toward the open fore-wall, tipped his head back and took a deep breath. "Ahh! The smell of pending victory!"

Yami was on the floor, trying to get up; nevertheless, the amount of blood in his body was way below that which he needed to do so. "What are you going to do?"

"With what?" asked the leader of the evil Duel Monsters, "With you? In the future? To Kaiba?"

"All of the above." Yami replied curtly.

"_Oh well, if that's all you wanted to know!_" Vampire Lord stepped over to Yami, "What I'm going to do with you, right _now _anyway, is make you a promise." the Duel Monster grabbed the arm Yami was leaning on, and yanked it out from under him.

He then took his own thin pointer finger and placed it under Yami's chin, raising the Pharaoh's face so that they were staring straight into each other's eyes. "I promise that you won't be bit, by _any _of us, until the blood in your body is to full capacity."

'Some promise.' Yami jerked his face away.

V. Lord looked downward at the Pharaoh, a strange gleam in his eye; he was looking at Yami's throat. The Monster reached then, with his bluish hand, and traced his finger over the livid wounds running up and down the sides of his captive's neck.

Yami hissed sharply through his teeth and immediately grabbed Vampire Lord's wrist. But there was no strength in his grip, and V. Lord easily slapped it aside.

"Yes," he said mellifluously, "We must give these time to heal, and wondrously, only more _blood_ can do that."

The reigning Duel Monster then stood and turned away. "My Dark Bats will be watching." he pointed above his head, "They'll make sure no one comes in to harm you."

For the first time since Yami had been brought into the room, he noticed little eyes blinking down from the ceiling.

"So saying," V. Lord gave a sharp whistle, "Maiden! Come here!"

Yami moved his face and saw another Duel Monster come into the room. It was the Unhappy Maiden!

She stood out against the looming darkness with her bright orange hair and pretty yet plain green dress; there was a small red silken sash hanging at her right side.

"See this one?" Vampire Lord said.

The Maiden looked down at Yami. "Yes,"

"See to him. I cannot, I have things to do." he turned away dramatically, "Watch him, my dear. He's important in more ways than one." Then, with great flourish, V. Lord exited the chamber.

Some in the countless number of Bats above, blinked, stretched their wings, and returned to sleeping as they had been.

Yami looked warily at the Maiden; she moved toward him. Yami tried to push himself up from the floor, but his muscles felt bound and stretched.

The Maiden knelt by him and helped him sit up with her hand upon his arm; he looked at her sharply.

"What are you going to do?" he asked tersely. His eyes were intense. She returned the gaze, though her countenance held every measure of sadness.

"Tend your wounds." she replied, before adding, "How are you? I mean, _outside _of all the hideously horrible things that have befallen you?" she began to fish through a small bag at her side. "Or shall I say, How are you holding up?"

Yami stared at her bright hair for a moment. "How do you know what has befallen me? You are no seer."

The Maiden began tipping the mouth of a small flask against a patch of cotton. "One does not need to be a seer to realize you've suffered your fair measure, perhaps more."

"Fair measure," Yami grumbled, then looking askance at the outlet through which V. Lord had vanished.

The Unhappy Maiden reached out with her saturated cotton and began dabbing at the contracted perforations on both sides of the Pharaoh's neck.

Yami's eyes flung wide and he gasped through his teeth.

"Oh! It's all right!" the Maiden coaxed, "It's only peroxide! It'll make sure there isn't an infection."

"It's not the peroxide!" spat Yami, wanting to kick wildly, "My neck is exceedingly sore!"

"_Oh_. Forgive me." The Maiden ceased to dab with force; the clear peroxide fizzed lightly against Yami's marred skin. "We mostly keep it around to clean up old blood, but, I know it has more uses than that."

Yami made no comment.

"_There_." she said at last, then dampening a cloth with water from another flask, "You'll be all right, I promise."

Yami watched her, breathing with repressed breath; the Duel Monster began running the damp cloth along his neck.

And somehow, on that piteous face of hers, the Unhappy Maiden managed a smile. "There, that's better." She then began to untie the red sash at her side.

With neat dexterity, the homely Duel Monster then took her own silken sash and began to tie it about his throat, as a sort of bandage at first, but then twisted a pleasant knot that let the ends hang down against his chest, almost as a scarf.

As she let go of it, she quietly sat back.

"Thank you," Yami said, with funny intonation. He touched his neck – the silk was soft.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she queried.

The Pharaoh sighed, a sudden look of weariness descending on his features. "I know it's frivolous to say this, but, I want to _leave _this place. I want to go to my partner, my young friend and brother, Yugi Mutoh."

The Unhappy Maiden blinked. "Yugi Mutoh? I thought you looked familiar! You're his brother?"

Now, Yami had answered this question in many different ways for many different people many times before, but this time, he simply said: "Yes."

"Oh! Well — I can help you get back to him, if you wish."

Yami stopped; he looked on the Duel Monster, seeing some form of eagerness in her unhappy face.

"Help me get—?" Yami rapidly searched her eyes for any hint of deception; there was none, "But why would you disobey your lord to help me?"

"I'm _not _disobeying him. He told me to see to you, and watch you, that was it! If I take you out of this place, I will be doing both. After all, he never told me _how long_ I had to watch you!"

Yami was a little taken aback, with more than surprise shining in his wide eyes. "Then – may we leave _now_?"

"Yes." was the heartening answer from her lips.

The Maiden put Yami's arm over her shoulders, and together they rose from the floor.

'I can't believe this is happening!' Yami was exclaiming in his mind, 'This is too good to be true! Am I really going to just walk out of here?'

The Bats watched as the pair made their way toward another outlet in the chamber. In fact, they both were about to pass through, when a snide voice rang out behind them. "OH! So V. Lord was _right_!"

The Maiden spun 'round and Yami with her.

There hovering was the nasty little Duel Monster, Fiend Reflection (#2). He bore against his belly, a hand-mirror.

"He told me to come and check on you two, and here I find you escaping!" he sniggered. And suddenly a wizened spirit came forth from his mirror, shooting straight to the Maiden.

She screamed in fear, and out of reflex, shoved Yami away. He stumbled back against the wall, somehow finding the strength to remain on his feet.

The spirit from the mirror had rapidly begun to encircle the Unhappy Maiden. Yami raised his eyes to look at the only Duel Monster that had thus far befriended him; she was shrieking wildly as the spirit began attacking her.

"No!" Yami sounded, "Leave her alone!"

Fiend Reflection laughed maliciously and his mirror spirit arched upward suddenly, before immediately swinging back down — and piercing straight through the Maiden's midriff.

She gasped, eyes bulged, hands cupped over her middle. The mirror spirit hesitated in the air above.

"_Maiden!_" Yami cried.

The Unhappy Maiden looked up at his face with a smile so incredibly sad, Yami felt his heart lurch; he wanted to rush to her, save her, thank her for caring for him. Alas, before he could make any move –do anything at all– her body crumpled forward.

And yet, as he reached out to catch her, she became as dust in his hands – and vanished.

Pharaoh Yami peered wide-eyed at the space she had occupied; his hands were shaking. Fiend Reflection sneered, and then turned on Yami.

"As for _you_," he said.

Yami turned a death glare toward the fiend— and gagged as the same spirit shot straight through him. The Pharaoh buckled; his head sailed downward, striking the floor so hard a terrible hollowing thud issued forth.

The mirror spirit was not able to kill Yami as it had the Maiden simply because he was human, and the spirit could only destroy Duel Monsters.

Yami groaned in fitful pain, and Fiend Reflection's laugh came from its wide open mouth; the spirit returned to its master's mirror and the Fiend left to report to Vampire Lord.

Yami's eyes stared blank and wide, and yet tears ran from them, wetting the floor. Slowly they began to close and his lips moved, mouthing: 'My poor Unhappy Maiden . . . I'm sorry.'

**oooooooooo**

One eye opened, and the other followed. A deep breath was taken and, from pain, expelled quickly. Bakura slowly began to shift; his body resisted movement, but the tomb robber would not put up with that.

Somehow, addled as he was, he got to his feet, swaying unsteadily, and felt a wave of nausea sweep though him.

"Stupid bliter, I'll kill him," Bakura staggered as he turned; Ryou wasn't far from where the tomb robber now stood.

Bakura moved, however slowly, toward the corpse of his Light, withdrawing from his back pocket, as it were, his Call of the Haunted Trap Card.

With general ease, he fell to his knees at Ryou's side. Then, extending his arm upward, called for the card to activate; his voice rang clear in the vast emptiness of the chamber.

There came a flash, and the air was still as a strange rose colored cloud settled over the cold body of Ryou.

'Come on,' Bakura urged in his mind, willing Ryou to awaken, 'Come on magic, work! You must wake up Ryou, you must!'

The rosey mist faded into nothing; Bakura was stark still, staring unblinking at the body before him. 'Wake up!'

Ryou's chest moved – or did it? The tomb robber rubbed his eyes to ensure he wasn't seeing things. But the outcome was confirmed when Ryou's eyes opened, partly.

Bakura was holding his breath, and could feel the beat of his heart pulsing in his veins. Ryou was staring, into the Middle Distance, and yet he blinked. And each time he blinked, strangely it seemed, the area around his eyes became dark and purpled.

Finally, Bakura ventured: "Ryou?"

The tomb robber felt a sudden chill slide down his back as his Light turned his face and looked at him. "Bakura?" Ryou asked, his voice rough and dry; he sat up.

The light in Bakura's eyes brightened, and before he could help it, he smiled and reached forth, seizing his Light in a encompassing hug.

Ryou blinked with his dark eyes, and half-frowned. "Oy." he said, after a moment, "Why'd you wake me up?"

Bakura sat back. "Why'd I wake you up?"

"Yes! I was having a splendid time in Heaven _thank you very much_. Why'd you have to go and bring me back?" Ryou frowned, apparently peeved.

"Why? Well – because!" shouted the tomb robber, "As much as I hate to admit it: I need you! I hate you and I love you! You're my brother for Ra's sake! I want you with me!"

Ryou stood, and began brushing himself off, more as a gesture than because he was dusty; he didn't look at Bakura.

The tomb robber shot up, eager to defend his actions. "Besides! I'm never going to get to go to Heaven! I see no reason to let you enjoy it any longer than you're already going to!"

Ryou folded his arms and looked crossly at his Shadow. "Remember that it was you who said that, not God." He then began looking about the dark throne room with a curled lip; he hated the aura the place held.

"What the deuce is that supposed to mean!" snarled Bakura.

Ryou turned with a feistiness Bakura had seldom seen. "It _means_ the only reason you'll go to Hell is because you think God won't let you into Heaven!" he countered.

"Oh?" Bakura sneered, "_Won't _He bar me from eternity? I can't see the '_Lord of All Creation_' wanting me around all His goody-goodies."

"See!" Ryou spat, "That's your whole problem right there Bakura! You're too pig-headed and stubborn , not to mention foolish, to believe you can become something other than what you are!"

The tomb robber blinked. "What?"

Ryou sighed, and dropped his "wall" of anger; he spoke deliberately. "I might be wasting my breath in saying this, but: He loves you Bakura, and He wants you to live in Heaven and be happy with the rest of us. The only reason you _won't _end up in Heaven, where you ought to be, is because you refuse to become both less of what you are and more of what you should be."

Bakura's teeth were clenched, yet his eyes were wide; eventually his lips slid together and pursed, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, come on!"

He gripped hold of Ryou's wrist and pulled him toward the exit to the fortress. "If I'd of known you were going to give me a God lecture the moment you were back among the living," he grumbled, "I would've waited 'til I was in the mood to hear it."

"Which would have been _never_." Ryou scoffed, throwing his eyes skyward momentarily.

The pair came out onto the wide threshold before the entrance to the fortress, and Bakura abruptly stopped. He turned his face back toward his Light; and it surprised Ryou to see a strain of sadness in Bakura's hard eyes. "Perhaps you don't know me as well as you suppose." The tomb robber spoke with startling quietness.

He then turned down the steps, pulling his Light after him; Ryou furrowed his brow, and felt a sudden pang of regret that he'd hurt his Shadow's feelings. "I'm sorry Bakura. I didn't mean—"

"_Never mind_."

**oooooooooo**

Pharaoh Yami, for a long while, remained very still; he was conscious, yes, and though he lay with his eyes closed, his ears were open.

He could hear many faint sounds coming from the floors below: a muffled laugh, a distant shout. And, most startling of all, an immense metallic grumble, as of metal against metal, and a shudder ran through the floor and walls and seem to indicate that part of the fortress was shifting.

So intent on this din was Yami, that he failed to heed the sound of approaching foot steps. He jerked suddenly as a harsh, sharp cackle came into his ears. He opened his eyes and, moving his head, saw Vampire Lord standing tall and proud in front of his Big Chair; Yami glowered.

"All is set!" the Monster vaunted, then turning a sharp eye on the Pharaoh; he had a smirk on his lips, and sauntered over.

Yami moved to lean up, and found he had enough strength to do so. The Monster came, and sat on his haunches facing him; he reached forward then, taking in his hand the end of the red silken cloth tied around Yami's neck.

"The Maiden's!" said Vampire Lord, with an inclination of surprise; he fingered the cloth.

"Why did you have her destroyed!" Yami barked contemptuously.

"I didn't." V. Lord frowned, "My minion Fiend took too much upon himself," he smiled again, "And he paid for it. _Anyway_," V. Lord began tugging on the knot at Yami's neck.

"What're you doing?" the Pharaoh demanded.

"Taking this."

And despite all of Yami's efforts to stop him, the Duel Monster slipped the cloth from around his neck with one fluent motion, and stood. He began tying it about is waist.

"Return that to me." spake Yami, moving his feet beneath him, and rising with only slight unsteadiness.

Vampire Lord tied a neat little knot before turning his gaze to Yami, his pale hair hanging carelessly in his face. "Ooh, strength enough to stand. My, my."

"You cad of a Duel Monster! Return her Colors to me!"

V. Lord shook his head smiling piteously, and sighed. "We're not going to get into an argument over this are we? You know I'll win. Besides, she worked for _me_; I see no reason why anything that belonged to a Duel Monster should be kept by a ruddy human."

Yami narrowed his eyes, and clenched his teeth.

"No." said V. Lord at last, "_I'll_ keep her Colors." He turned and strode back to his Big Chair.

Yami was festering with anger, and it was only with vague sense that he realized he was still next to the exit.

"Oh yes!" said V. Lord, "I have something for you."

The Pharaoh's ears perked up suddenly at this, and all of his attention focused upon the Monster's movement.

Vampire Lord turned 'round, and was holding something black aloft in his hand. Yami took a step back; it was a collar, and oddly, a metal loop hung _horizontally _from the middle.

"A collar?" Yami asked seriously, "For what?"

V. Lord laughed in this throat. "Every pet needs a collar." said he, moving toward Yami.

"No!" Yami spat defiantly, and spun on his heels, starting away through the lightless exit. But he barely got four strides before he abruptly faltered, staggering like a drunkard; and had to lean against the wall to keep from falling on the floor. The dimensions about him were swimming, and he flinched.

"Dizzy?" asked a gruff voice in his ear. Yami turned his head and saw a charred, upside-down skeletal face smiling at him.

"Yaagh!" Yami reeled away from the grisly sight, and backed right into V. Lord.

Vampire Lord, being one never to waste seizing an opportunity, threw his arms over his "pet's" head and yanked backward with the collar.

The Pharaoh gagged, grabbing wildly at the device being lashed around his neck. V. Lord bound the collar-ends together quickly, and firmly; then he casually shoved Yami forward, causing him to trip over his own feet and land his knees upon the floor.

The Duel Monster hanging from the ceiling was Flame Ghost; it came down, eyeing the downed human pleasantly.

"Have you come to report already?" queried V. Lord, with a hint of surprise.

"Yes," nodded Flame Ghost, whose wizen frame looked like the burnt remains of a living body, "S-Legion is ready."

"Very good!" chippered Vampire Lord, "Then — To WAR!"

Flame Ghost nodded and hurried away down the corridor.

"Did you hear that?" asked V. Lord, speaking to Yami's back, "Quite soon you'll be the only living human in this, soon-to-be-mine, Domino Empire."

Yami grunted a laugh, and this puzzled Vampire Lord.

"But _remember_," Yami said, and suddenly to V. Lord, his voice sounded different, "Dominos fall. Not of their own accord, mind you, but _because _they are felled – by others."

That was when the Pharaoh turned, and Vampire Lord was taken aback to see a glowing golden eye on his "pet's" forehead.

"What in the name of Pegasus!" yelped the Duel Monster, "Does that come from being a Pharaoh's son?"

Yami rose to his feet, shaking as though he were frigid inside; he was trembling now, with the effort it took to sustain the heated Eye on his forehead.

He took an unsure step toward the Monster, and the Monster took an equal step back. Yami hesitated: his third eye was pulsing like a heart of fire. He wanted to scream from the pain, but again, he forced himself to take another step toward Vampire Lord.

"Millennium Magic," whispered V. Lord, "That's what you have." He could feel the energy surrounding the Pharaoh, pulsing forward, almost solid, to where he could feel it touching his skin.

But Yami shook his head suddenly, his teeth seeming to be permanently clenched; a sharp pain pierced into his brain and he half gasped. 'I can't do this!' Yami realized, 'The pain is too great! If I try forcing my power forth, I'll die!'

The Pharaoh reached with his hands, covering the eye on his forehead in an attempt to hide it — and felt the heat-energy issuing forth. 'Go away! Go away!'

Vampire Lord saw Yami's body jerk suddenly, almost as a single convulsion; then the Pharaoh threw his hands away from his face.

"_Ahhgh—**Sem Ooy!**_" he screamed in Egyptian. And, as suddenly as if it had been switched off, the Millennium Mark vanished. Then, being no longer in control of his own body, Yami collapsed face down on the floor –– at Vampire Lord's feet.

V. Lord stared, breathless. "Now," he breathed, "I comprehend fully why Seto Kaiba wanted you for his 2nd."

Yami groaned. "Stop talking." he panted irritably, breathing as though he had run a mile in a moment; his eyes blinked dully at the far wall. He was sick of hearing the Duel Monster's voice.

V. Lord shrugged. 'Fine, I'll stop talking.' He reached down and took a hold of the Pharaoh's shoulders; Yami tensed.

"What are you doing!" he cried out.

V. Lord dragged Yami over to his Big Chair, and there Yami descried a chain affixed to the side which hadn't been there before.

"Wait a minute!" Yami sounded desperately, as his enemy took up the chain, "I'm not your _pet_!"

"Oh?" jeered Vampire Lord, snapping the chain to the loop in the collar, "I hadn't noticed. Well, let me tell you forsooth, you might become more than a pet. I might use you as a bait & _death-_switchfor Kaiba, _or_, I might even promote you to _my _2nd. Ha ha! You never know!"

V. Lord sighed girlishly, and turned, going towards the opening in the wall facing the Chair.

Yami sat up, glaring daggers at the Duel Monster. "I'd never be your 2nd!"

"Ha!" sneered Vampire Lord, "We shall see!"

Yami growled, and began yanking at the chain. 'This is worse than being _Kaiba's _blood-let!' he thought indignantly, 'At least _he _didn't chain me to his Chair!'


	8. A Rainbow In the Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!**

**D. Crisis Chapter 8:**

**Like a Rainbow in the Dark**

Yugi was panting; his eyes were wide and unseeing.

"Yo!" Joey barked worriedly, "Snap out of it Yug'!"

Yugi blinked slowly, and looked down at the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. "It was," he began, "As if Yami had been trying to use his Pharaoh Powers, _but_," Yugi shook his head, "He knows he can't use _them_."

Joey looked at Yugi, and vice versa. "Ever since we lost the Millennium Puzzle all those months ago— _How _long has it been since the fire?"

Joey blinked, pondering. "Uhm, six months, I think."

"_Only six months _. . ." Yugi Mutoh muttered, "Seems like years. Anyway," he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, "Ever since we lost it, Yami hasn't been able to use his Millennium Magic. Believe me, _I know_, he tried." Yugi shook his head as a disturbing memory came to mind, "It hurt him so bad," he breathed, "He was in so much pain trying to maintain his Pharaoh Powers to protect us. And I was _so scared_; between my fear of getting eaten by one of the Duel Monsters that was attacking us, and all the agony I felt Yami going through—He was suffering Joey! And I couldn't help him!_ I couldn't do anything!!_"

"Whoa! Yug'! Calm down pal!" called Joey, seizing Yugi's arms, and staring into his wide, quivering eyes, "That's over with! It's past! It's gone!"

"But is it?!" cried Yugi. He took up the Puzzle and put it before Joey's face, "He needs _this_! This is his medium! The focus, the nidus of his Powers! I have to get it to him!" His grip on the Item tightened, "He never should have given it to me. It was his to begin with. And I was so stupid and irresponsible, I lost it!"

'Yeah, you _will loose it_ if you keep going on about it like this.' thought Joey. Yugi was trembling with rage, and self-pity. Joey's eyes grew saddened.

"Well," Yugi said, under his breath, "I'm going to make things right. Now it's my turn, to save _him_."

Joey, who had been crouching beside Yugi on the floor, chose that moment to rise. "Joey!" Yugi sounded out of the blue, making his friend jump in alarm.

"Eh, _what_?" asked Wheeler.

Yugi bounded to his feet. "I've got to save Yami, it's my duty as his heart-brother. So, I need—" Yugi broke off, unsure of how to say the next part, "I need – no –I _want _you . . . to bite me."

Joey stiffened. "Y–Y, You want what??"

"Bite me Joey!" Yugi commanded, "I need the power of a Vampire to save Yami!"

"Have you suddenly gone nuts Yug'?!"

"_I've got to save him_," Yugi hissed through his teeth. "I'm NOT going to hurt anyone – I'll die before I do that! It's just —I need the strength and the agility. Please Joey! Bite me!!"

"No!" Joey blared; he turned and began straightening some of the clutter in the room as a way of avoiding eye-contact with Yugi.

Yugi, foolishly desperate, darted forward and spun Joey 'round with a hard grip upon his arm. "Look!" he shouted, then pulling his collar away from his neck, "See this!" he pointed to the smooth skin of his throat, "Bite me Joey! Now!!"

A shudder ran through Joey's body; a strange sensation was rising in him that he had never felt before. And in utter spite of his sudden insane desire to spring on Yugi, he forced himself to turn away.

"Don't Yugi, _please _. . ." he gasped, caught up in a whirl of emotion and instinct coming from both his human side, and his Vampyr.

"Joey . . !" Yugi felt hope slipping from his grasp; he set the Puzzle on the floor, "Joey please, Yami means _everything _to me, I–I," there was an abrupt tightening of his innards, "JOEY!"

Yugi Mutoh's hand went out toward Joey, and as fate would have it, Joey Wheeler's face was turning just at that moment. Yugi's hand came against Joey's cheek in a rude slap, and the shorter of the two boys inhaled sharply, hands against his lips. "Oh Joey! I'm sorry! I didn't mean—"

Joey growled and as he looked on Yugi, it almost wasn't him. "Don't DO that." he snarled.

Yugi, seeing what had happened – the reaction showing forth in Joey's demeanor and clouding eyes – at once decided he had to press forward.

"_Listen to me Joey!!_" he said with a sudden fury. Immediately he took a wider stance and thrust his fist forward. "_Bite me you idiot!!_"

The punch was clumsy but feckly hit its mark; and of course Yugi had only said the harsh words for the sake of provoking Joey's Vampyr side and not because he had held any desire to hurt his friend.

So then it was — everything snapped. Joey, no longer himself but for the present wholly Vampyr, lunged forward like a mad thing, and seizing Yugi, sank his fang-ed teeth straight into his neck.

Yugi's eyes were flung open and a slight whimper escaped his throat. A wild shudder went through his body; now he knew exactly how Yami felt!

'Oh God!' Yugi cried to the Creator, 'I'm _so _stupid! So–!' Yugi sank in to Joey, unable to do anything else. A moment or so passed, allowing Yugi's friend to come to himself.

'OK!' Joey Wheeler screamed in his mind, 'That's enough! You've done what ya' need to make 'im a vampire! Now let go!'

Joey tried to pull away, but something other than his own will was commanding his body now. 'Let go!!' A wild instinct had arisen, one Joey had never had to contend with before; for all his time being a Vampyr, he had never once tasted the blood of the living. The meals the blood donor bank had provided had always been cold; yet now this blood was warm, the warmth of life, living blood!

'LET GO OF HIM! DRAT IT!' Against all that was raging inside him, Joey wrenched himself from Yugi. He stumbled back as Yugi collapsed to the floor.

Joey's head was swimming; he felt ashamed, horrible, and yet disgustingly satisfied. Once he found his balance, he ran his tongue along his teeth — and hated himself for it.

Yugi was trembling upon the floor – he was trying to get up. "Th–thank you, Joey," he mumbled, half seeing. He reached out for his Puzzle, blindly groping, 'I had no idea it felt this horrible!' He cringed, his body then experiencing the throes of change.

"Sure Yug' . . ." Wheeler muttered, finally returning wholly to his old self and realizing he had done a terrible thing; he lent against the wall for support.

At last, Yugi's hand came against the golden upside-down pyramid, and his skin tingled.

Yugi opened his eyes, and stared at the Item. '_What_?' He was prostrate on the floor, arm outstretched to its fullest, hand upon the Millennium Puzzle, when all at once—

Yugi Mutoh yanked his hand back, but the Puzzle didn't leave it. Yugi jerked, curling into a ball, clutching the Item to his breast. He gave forth a grated wail, and Joey leapt forward.

"Yugi!" He knelt, wanting to touch his friend yet afraid to, "What's happening??" he asked desperately. Yugi was shuddering and shivering, lips quivering as though he had been frozen and was just beginning to warm up again.

"_Yugi!_" And it was here that Joey noticed the Puzzle itself: it was faintly glowing, not just the Eye signet, but the whole of its golden veneer.

"Joey—!" Yugi gagged, tears squeezed from his eyes, and all at once the Millennium Puzzle exploded with light, throwing Joey backward with a thud and enveloping its owner in a radiant flare.

Joey sat up, shielding his eyes. "Yug'!!"

He couldn't see his friend in the slightest, but witnessed the white light change to dancing, shimmering orange-gold auroras; small glittering sparks broke away, gliding down and bouncing in slow movements along the floor.

And then the auroras fell back, shrinking down and vanishing in a radiant softness, revealing little Yugi curled up, sleeping as only an innocent can.

Joey blinked, and hesitantly moved forward, for indeed, Yugi was asleep. His side was rising and falling pleasantly, and his breaths were deep.

Yet what really made Joey sit up and take notice, was the fact that Yugi's clothes – had changed to be white! Joey, upon his hands and knees, leaned forward and studied his friend's attire, finding that indeed it was the same jacket, pants and shirt, _just turned white!_

Joey shook his head. 'What does this mean??' And then he noticed that Yugi's eyes had opened, and were looking at him.

"Joey?" Yugi asked, his voice light, almost sweet. He sat up, then resting upon his folded legs. "What's happened?" he queried innocently.

"I, I thought . . ." began Joey, "I don't know." Wheeler looked at Mutoh squarely. Yugi looked around absently.

"Oh yes!" he said, brightening, "This is your place, right?"

Joey nodded, and said playfully: "You were sleepin' just a moment ago. You know if you're really that tired, and need a pillow, the Scapegoats are running around here someplace."

Yugi shook his head, repressing a giggle. "No, no! I'm not tired! I just–_Ow!_" Heflinched and pressed his fingers to his bottom lip, "That _hurt_." he mewled.

Joey perked up, eyes widening, and as Yugi moved his hand away, he saw there were newly extended K9 teeth within Yugi's mouth.

"So you _are _a Vampire!" the words sprang forth from Joey's mouth in utter surprise.

"Yes," said Yugi, "Thanks to you." he smiled sincerely, and looked down at his Millennium Item which strangely enough was now hanging around his neck.

A look of helplessness crossed Joey's face. "Bu–but what about that thing with the Puzzle?? You know, the light show?"

Yugi looked up at Joey, smiling strangely. An instinctive impulse told Joey to stand; he did and Yugi also.

"Yes, the Puzzle is amazing." said Yugi, "It's changed me. I'm not just some ordinary Vampire who shall seek to cause destruction and to drink Untainted's blood! No, I'm not hungry – I doubt I ever will be. No, I am the White Vampire, Joey; different from all the others. And _now _I have the power to save Yami. _Thank you_." Yugi bowed slightly.

"Er, _you're welcome _Yug', but still, I think you could've gone about it another way."

Yugi cocked his head, considering. "Probably. But what's done is done . . . Um, can we go now?"

Joey blinked, realizing he had been staring. He shook his head, allowing several things to settle in his mind. He shrugged. "Uh, yeah,"

The pair turned; they went toward the doors, moving with powerful strides, and exited the room.

Yugi's brow hardened. 'I'm coming Yami!!'

-----------

"Alright! _Alright!!_" roared Kaiba, "That's enough! We've got a war on our hands in case you hadn't noticed!"

Mokuba stood beside his big brother; he looked from Seto to the unruly assemblage of Vampyrs whom Seto was addressing. The number of the army before them numbered roughly 525 "creatures of the night."

Mokuba swallowed.

"We know _that_! We're not stupid!" shouted a young Vampyr in response to Kaiba commentary; he was the same punk kid, Thade, whom Kaiba had stared-down in the issue over Yami being his blood-let.

Kaiba glared. "Now, remember what I told you!" he raised his voice so the whole host could hear him, "Kill every Duel Monster you see! If you don't, they'll kill you and without even blinking! Our mission is to find Vampire Lord and end him and his rule once and for all!" Kaiba lowered his voice, adding under his breath, "And by ending his reign, hopefully we will return to what we used to be." Mokuba was the only one who heard him.

"Understand?!" Kaiba barked suddenly.

The host grumbled in affirmation.

Seto Kaiba shook his head. "You've got to remember what they did to you! Remember the pain? The fear?"

Several in the assemblage raised their faces to their leader, eyes shining, and they nodded slowly.

"You remember the way your body felt—? after they let you fall to the ground. Think of the torment you felt in your minds! The ice in your blood, the sweat running down your body! Don't forget the shadows that passed in front of your eyes. You know you thought death wasn't far." Kaiba's eyes were serious, yet sad. He now had the attention of all 525 Vampyrs; each of them had their eyes riveted to his visage.

And of a sudden, a strange sort of camaraderie rose in all of those present, except perhaps Mokuba, for they all realized then that each of them had gone through the same agony when their bodies were converting from human function to Vampyr, with their genes reconstructing.

For a minute or so, the silence was heavy upon the masses. Memories were flitting through many of their minds; memories of past happiness, thoughts of present sadness. Those who weren't deep in thought, simply remained quiet for desiring not to be the first to speak.

Several of the girls present began crying, and because _they_ were doing so, some of the guys began to as well, though in stoic silence.

Mokuba, half spellbound by the sight of the multitude of depressed Vampyrs, moved his hand and tugged at his brother's jacket. Kaiba turned his eyes from his army, and looked down.

"Have you forgotten about Yami?" asked Mokuba, eyes showing slight concern.

"Oh," Kaiba replied, seeming to come back to himself; he cleared his throat and raised his voice again, "You remember?!" he called.

"YES!" was the resounding cry; several, just coming back to themselves, were delayed in replying, but their hearts were just as adamant.

"Then don't let them win!" Kaiba called. A sudden cacophony of growls rose up from the host; their hearts were aflame with rage.

From fright, Mokuba ducked behind his big brother, peeking out only as the sound of their rage abated.

"We've gotta change!!" continued Kaiba, "We can't let them take anymore Untainted! And that includes my blood-let! Remember I told you they have him in their sloven hands?"

"YES!"

"Well you know what they do to _humans_! We _can't_ let them get away with it Not _anymore_!!"

The host growled in _ardent_ affirmation.

"And, for those of you who haven't seen him, those who don't know what he looks like," Kaiba swallowed his pride, "He was the winner of the Battle City Tournament!"

Some in the gathering piped up with cheers, for having been passionate Duelists themselves at one point in time, the mere reminder of the "greatest of tournaments" brought them extreme joy with memories of happier times!

Several more nodded their heads as the image of Yami's face appeared in their minds; of course, those who couldn't place his features were quickly reminded by those who did.

"As I've said," the leader of the human Vampyrs went on, "He isn't one of _us_, _I should know_, but that doesn't mean he hasn't felt _pain_ like ours. If you find him, keep him safe! Bring him to me as soon as you can! And remember: the sooner death comes to the Duel Monsters, the sooner things will return to the way they were!!"

The masses erupted in cheers intermingled with joyous growls.

"FORWARD NOW!!" thundered Seto, "TO WAR!!"

The crowd readily began to move, hissing with delight.

"Quick Mokuba!" Seto blurted, kneeling, "Get on my back!!"

Mokuba nodded and did so, however unsure he was about what would soon take place.

Kaiba jumped into the air, flying forward with a sudden burst of speed that immediately took him to his position as leader of his army.

The punk Thade flew into the air and came in right beside Kaiba. Kaiba looked at him. "We're with you." Thade said firmly, jerking his head down in a nod.

A slight smile graced Seto Kaiba's lips; he gave a curt, approving nod to the kid before the other fell back.

Mokuba pulled himself up along Kaiba's back slightly, so he could speak directly into his brother's ear. "What's going to happen Seto??"

Kaiba glanced at his little brother through the corner of his eye before looking back at the distant vista; he glared.

"We're going, to fight."

------------

"NO!" Yami shrilled in utter grief, suddenly throwing himself back against the floor beside V. Lord's Big Chair, "_No! No!! _Drat you wretch!"

Vainly the Pharaoh kicked out with his legs, and threw his fists out, punching the air; tears were coming from his eyes. "_Drat you wretch_!!"

Startled, Vampire Lord came from the window toward his "pet." "What's the matter??" he quizzed, watching Yami thrash about on the floor. "Tell me what's wrong with you!!" he yelled.

Yami sat bolt up right, cheeks flushed and shining with tears. The Duel Monster's moronic questions had stung him to fury, and jumping up to meet him face to face, Yami was then caught short by the chain and forced back against the floor.

"Answer!" ordered V. Lord, "Have you suddenly gone mad?!"

Choking sobs came from the Ancient King's throat; enraged eyes looked upon Vampire Lord. "What's wrong?!" screamed Yami, "_What's wrong?!_ My counterpart! My brother!! My Yugi—! is a Vampyr!!"

Yami began struggling with the collar around his neck, for he abruptly felt like he was being strangled.

V. Lord blinked several times before abruptly exploding with laughter. "Yugi Mutoh?!" he scoffed, "Yugi Mutoh's a Vampire?? _HA HA HA HA!_" Vampire Lord looked as though he would double-over with laughter.

Yami looked up at the jeering Duel Monster; his lip curled and he snarled like a caged wolf. He suddenly wanted to rip into V. Lord with everything he had.

Of a sudden, V. Lord snapped his pale fingers. "Now I have it!!" he lauded; he pointed at Yami, "You _are_ going to be my 2nd, dear son of Akunamukanon! I know _exactly_ how to _change_ you." V. Lord was smiling with wicked pleasure, "And my plan _will_ work. Oh yes _Yami_, by Pegasus, or I'm not the master of my Evil horde."

The evil Monster reached into his jacket's breast-pocket; he pulled out what appeared to be a single DM card. He held it up in front of Yami's face. "See this?"

Yami looked at it; it was the Trap card: DNA Surgery. The Pharaoh gasped, the horrible implications standing up-right in his mind, and his hand shot out in an attempt to rend the card from the Monster's grasp; he wanted to rip it in half, thus rendering the card's effect useless. But V. Lord was a moment sooner in snatching the card away.

"Na-oh," V. Lord shook his head, "You don't want to spoil the fun before it's even begun. And–Oh! Look!" He showed the card to Yami again, only this time moving his thumb so to reveal a second card behind it; it was the sister-card to the first: DNA Replacement Surgery. "Shall I explain to you the glorious simplicity of my plan?"

Yami gave forth a lamenting growl and began struggling against the chain.

V. Lord studied the first card, which depicted three DM creatures, one being the surgeon and the other two being nurses. He turned facing the wide empty space in his command room, before stating: "All I have to do is capture your brother."

Yami stopped; his eyes widened.

V. Lord looked back at his "pet." "Yes, once _Yugi Mutoh_ is in my possession, I'll have the dear _doctor–"_ he gestured to the one pictured on the cards, "Take _his_ Vampire-encoded DNA, and force it into _you_."

Vampire Lord enjoyed the pale tinge Yami's face adopted. "You see it don't you." he said, eyes narrow and sly as he looked on the troubled Pharaoh, "Since Yugi Mutoh is your relation – of your blood you might say – _his_ reconstructed Vampire genes shouldn't have any difficulty becoming _your_ reconstructed Vampire genes! Oh _yes!_ And once you're Tainted you WILL serve me! I'll make _sure_ of _that_. In fact, your _first_ act under my command will be to _kill_ your brother! I'll have no use for the worthless little runt once I've changed _you_! HA HA!"

Yami stood, the chain out to its fullest. "Drat _you_, you freak Mooncalf!! I wish to Ra, Ammit would come forth and devour you right in front of me!!"

V. Lord stood still for a moment; a mocking grin twisted his face. "You know," he said menacingly, "I think I'll have the doctor start on you right _now_. That way you'll have already been prepared for the surgery once I return with your _brother_!" he waved his hands toward the vacant space behind him, "This area over here should just fit the operating table and the instruments, don't you think?"

Yami took a step back, swallowing the hard lump in his throat. V. Lord could see the loathing showing forth in his captives eyes; the Monster smirked and held the Trap card aloft.

Panic rose in Yami's chest, but there was nothing he could do.

"I _will_ make you my 2nd, Yami. I'll DO what _Kaiba _couldn't!" lauded V. Lord, "Activate DNA Sur—!"

CROOONK!

V. Lord stopped as a hideous sound came in from outside the window. "What in Pegasus' name?!"

The Pharaoh watched Vampire Lord hurry over to the window, and leaned out. "What're you idiots doing?! I told you not to do it that way!!" He moved to jump out the window, but paused on the ledge and looked back at his "pet." "I'm coming _back_, never fear." The next moment he vanished outside.

Yami shivered, and sank back against the side of the Big Chair. His own peril being delayed for the moment, his thoughts went to Yugi; and he cried. 'Why, _why_ . . ? Oh Yugi, I let you down . . . I let you _down_ . . . I wasn't there to—'

Embittered, Yami laid upon the cold floor, and curled himself into a ball. Silently he wept. In his mind he knew it: all was lost. Yugi was lost to the Vampyr's side, and he too would soon be lost, for he knew he could do nothing to keep the Vampire Lord from having him operated on. And for surly V. Lord's theory about his and Yugi's genes relating was correct.

Yami sank into a morbid state; so down and deep in his dark thoughts was he, that at first he didn't notice something was nudging him. It was a gentle nudge, against the underside of his chin; then the tickle of hair came against his cheek, and he felt a hand caress his arm.

The Pharaoh's eyes bolted open; he half-turned and his breath stalled in his lungs. He was staring straight into the face of — Tea Gardner.

"T–Tea!" Yami stuttered. Tea smiled and Yami saw her fangs lean out of her mouth; she bent and nuzzled her cheek against his like a cat. Yami began to sweat.

"_Hello Yami_," said Tea. She leaned back ever so slightly, her face only inches above his own; she was crouching over him.

"Wh–What are you doing here?!" Yami spluttered, of a sudden finding his voice; he desperately wanted to get out from beneath her.

"Shhh," she whispered, holding her pointer finger over his lips, "I've come to rescue you." Sitting back, she reached for the chain that linked the Pharaoh to the Chair, and easily snapped the metal in two. Her Vampyr strength was frightening.

Yami quickly slid himself back, and sat up. "I–I," he tried; he looked at Tea, seeing for the first time, a tremendous red cape/cloak over her shoulders. There was also a large hood attached to the nape of said cloak.

Tea's eyes were those of a cat, and with them she was looking greedily at Yami's neck. "Here," she said , "Let me get that for you."

And as she leaned in to the Pharaoh, he paled. Yami made an effort to move away, yet still, the Vampyress caught the edge of his hated collar deftly between her sharp teeth; playfully she pulled him back toward her.

"_Tea please don't_—!" Yami squeaked in vexation; a thrill of fear ran through him and he wished he could get away. He shut his eyes.

Tea giggled lightly, being momentarily in a little world all her own; she was entertaining such thoughts, that were delighting her heart and mind. But then Tea came to herself, and she remembered that she and her future consort were still in danger.

She cocked her head to the side in one quick movement and her fangs instantly rent through the device strapped around the Pharaoh's throat.

Yami jerked in reaction, and the collar slid from his neck to the floor with the weight of the broken chain; the Vampyress sat back contentedly. Yami rubbed his neck, and looked at her with nervous wariness.

Tea opened her mouth. "Are you ready to g—?"

"_Now do it right!!_" came V. Lord's wrathful shout; Tea and Yami's gazes shot toward the window. "Oh no . . !"

Recovering from her gasp, Tea then hissed: "Drat it!" She threw her hood over her head. "Yami! Quickly!" Tea's hand shot out and grabbed the Pharaoh's arm; she yanked him to her, and the grand red cloak then came swooping 'round them like the inward arc of great wings, enveloping them both in its voluminous folds.

V. Lord's hand appeared on the window ledge; a moment later he was hopping down into the room.

"Don't say anything," Tea was whispering into Yami's ear, hugging him close, "He can't see us."

Yami blinked wide eyed, rivulets of sweat coming down his face. He could see straight through the cloak, and he watched V. Lord come straight toward them.

'He's going to find us.' Yami thought saturninely, "Tea, you shouldn't have come . . ."

"Shh," the Vampyress replied.

Vampire Lord came up to his Big Chair, staring in horror at – nothing. He grabbed the broken chain and glared at the severed collar swinging at the end.

"_Pegasus drat it!!_" he squalled suddenly, causing Yami and Tea to flinch. V. Lord tossed the useless chain aside and raised his nose, sniffing the air. Yami froze; V. Lord was trying to scent if he was near.

Tea felt every muscle in Yami's slender frame tightening, and because she knew he was afraid of what would happen if they were discovered, she glanced at him tenderly through the corner of her eye, and squeezed him harder. "_Shh_,_ it's_ _all right_, _calm down_. _Everything will be fine dear Yami_."

Tea whispered so low Yami shouldn't have been able to hear her, yet he could, and as though she were speaking right out loud. The Pharaoh shuddered, the abilities of a Vampyr chilling him to the marrow.

Hissing, V. Lord darted away from his Big Chair and down the dark outlet to the chamber. "You can't escape Yami!!"

Yami and Tea were still; they exhaled. The Vampyress threw back the cloak edges and tossed back the hood. Yami sat back and looked at his "friend."

"Are you ready to go?" queried Tea with a smile.

"H-How did you know where I was in order to rescue me?" Yami exchanged her question for one of his own.

Tea blinked. "Why are you wasting time asking questions?" she implored with a slight frown, "We can talk later you know. Or do you _want_ to stay here?"

"NO." Yami blurted, "It's just—"

"Then quickly!" Tea pulled Yami to his feet, and as she did, Yami's head cocked back and his eyes met a multitude of little golden eyes blinking down.

"The Dark Bats!" he said, "I'd forgotten about them! They've seen everything!"

Tea turned hissing at the Monsters, but then the growls in her throat died down and she smirked. "Don't worry dear, they're stupid Duel Monsters, I should know. They only do what they're told, and if they haven't any orders, they do nothing and remain as inanimate objects!"

The Bats blinked.

"But what if Vampire Lord asks them if they've seen anything?" Yami's voice was stern and matter-o-fact.

"They won't say a word." Tea turned to face the Bats fully, never letting her gaze leave theirs, "Not a word."

Yami realized what she was doing, and was reminded all over again that, while Tea was a Vampyr, she was still very dangerous.

'But then,' Yami thought to himself, sighing inwardly, 'Why should I care what happens to me anymore? There really is no reason to any longer. If in the end she kills me, then she kills me.' And a chill fell over his heart, 'Whatever she wants of me, she can have.'

Tea turned. "Come on!" she lauded, almost giggling; she held the palm of her hand out toward him.

Snapping out of his morbid thoughts, Yami looked at her and forced a smile. He took her out-stretched hand.

And together they ran toward the window.

----------------------------------------------------

**Rose D.: Heyop! (that's a Yorkshire expression, by the way) There's gunna be a Q&A at the end of all this, so if any of you have questions you wanted answered, make sure you ask 'em!**

**Britannica: We're willing and waiting to answer!**


	9. He Who Shares the Light

**Disclaimer: I no owny Yu-gI-oH!**

**D. Crisis Chapter 9:**

**The Coming of the White Vampire**

**-or-**

**He Who Shares the Light**

Yugi Mutoh. The wind was rushing through his unruly hair; his now white jacket was whipping in sharp jerks behind him, and his face was set hard. The Puzzle chain was around his neck, the Item hanging down against his stomach as it always had; its gold reflected the light of the moon, almost as a mirror.

At his side, strapped tight about his hips, was a familiar metallic-blue studded belt — with his Dueling Deck in the holster; it had been Joey's _second _surprise for Yugi. And the Deck would be a crucial factor in winning the upcoming conflict.

Now, even though both Joey and Yugi were Vampyrs and possessed the ability to fly of their own, they chose not to do so. Instead, the pair rode upon Joey Wheeler's Duel Monsters: Joey upon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Yugi upon the Pitch Dark Dragon.

Neither of the teens spoke; both had their minds on the impending battle, an event that would surly bring them and all they knew to the brink of death.

Yet the air-current around them seemed to be growing stronger; both Vampyrs and Dragons could feel this, and they wondered where such wind was coming from.

The Red-Eyes flapped its sharp wings, feeling the pressure of the air beneath them as it soared forward; it growled as the scent of death came into its nostrils.

Yugi blinked before moving his eyes upward to the high round moon in the sky above; the moon was a leering yellow and its spots were a tinge of brown. Yugi knew such a sight was a rarity, and he also knew: it meant something.

'Crimny!' he thought, 'Something's going to happen tonight, no mistake. I just wish to God I knew if it was going to be good or bad.'

The black Dragons dipped suddenly in the air; the pressure had lessened somehow.

Yugi lowered his head. 'What if we all die in this fight?' he thought, 'What if it all ends here?' he cringed, 'Then everything would have been for nothing! All those times Yami suffered - for me, to protect me - would have been for nothing!! Oh God!' Yugi beseeched of the Creator; his eyes darted Heavenward, 'Am I strong enough to fight this fight?? What if I fail?? What if we all die?!'

A wind rushed passed Yugi's ears; and he then became aware of a faint voice speaking in the back of his mind. He couldn't tell if it was his conscious, innate optimism, or Holy Spirit talking, but, he knew it really didn't matter:

'_Don't give up. You know it won't do your heart or mind any good to say the end has come before it really has. You must remain true to your faith; __the Heart of the Cards has never let you down, and He won't start now! You must be strong and you must fight! Evil will not win! Your God is with you! Nothing can stand in your way!_

Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he nodded, a grin growing on his lips. "Hey Joey!" he called over.

"Huh?" came Wheeler's voice; he looked over at his friend intently.

"Do you remember that verse in the Bible about, how if God is for you then nothing and no one can be against you?"

Joey blinked. "Yeah . . . What about it?"

"I want to _be _that verse!" Yugi's voice was strong, unwavering; he stared determinedly at the horizon.

Joey's lips formed into a smile. "Yeah? _I get it._ I know we _will_! Don't worry! We're gunna kick butt tonight!"

Yugi's smile remained steadfast, and his eyes slid closed again.

Suddenly Joey looked down at his Red-Eyes: for some reason or other his Monster was flying lower. The blonde teen looked toward the skyline with suspicion written in his furrowed brow.

'This is no time or place to give up!' Yugi thought, '_And I won't_!'

After a moment, Joey glanced over at his friend, ready to pick up the conversation again; but that's when he thought he saw a whiteglow around Yugi! He blinked, shook his head and looked again.

To his great surprise, Yugi's very aura was suddenly exuding a kind of light! Every hint of confidence and hope was flowing out from him like radiant heat from a fire.

'Man alive!' thought Wheeler, 'He seems so sure everything's gunna be all right!' Joey looked on in wonderment, 'Whoa mah-muh! I can feel it all over the place!'

The black Dragon pair dipped their left wings down while raising their right, and they banked left, beginning their great Westward arc over the city. The boys hadn't wanted to fly straight for V. Lord's floating fortress, for the pure fact that they were hoping to come along its side and gain the advantage of a surprise attack. Of course, the only thing that really mattered to either of them was getting Yami back.

The small group came over a portion of the city that was steeped in shadows, and as they did, all at once the Red-Eyes' black-armored body tensed – its red eyes shone.

And then there came the sound of an explosion – and screams. Yugi and Joey's eyes darted downward, seeing the whole one side of a building crumble to the street; the teens "reined up," eyes wide.

A great cacophony of screams and shouts then broke out. Yugi's eyelids drew back in shock: he recognized the building; it was a youth hostel, and had served as a haven for him and Yami on many an occasion while they were in hiding.

The black Dragons hovered in the air, and their riders watched then as people young and old came pouring out from the demolished hostel — V. Lords lackeys were at their heels. There were hideous cries as the Monsters latched on to anyone near at hand, began draining them of their life blood.

"No!" Yugi cried out of the blue, for indeed, he knew several of the people fleeing in the frenzied mass. He jumped up from his "seat," ready to leap into the fray below, when Joey sounded: "Yugi! _They can't see!_"

Yugi's gaze shot back toward the scene. The people below could not see in the deepening darkness, and that was one of the main reasons so many were falling victim to the Monsters – they couldn't see where to run.

It had taken Joey and Yugi a moment to discern this, for they themselves could see perfectly through the wall of night and shadow.

"We gotta help them!!" Joey squalled. Habitually, Yugi and Joey's hands went to their Deck Holders. As chance would have it, Wheeler's hand shot up first.

"Go! Dark Piercing Light!!" he cried, holding the card aloft. And suddenly a rush of light came forth from above, driving the darkness in the streets back – for a whole block! The people _and _the Monsters gasped; but the Monsters recoiled more so, flinching and trying to blink the light back from their many eyes.

Yugi's hand shot upward next. "_Go Swords of Revealing Light!_" he bellowed. At once the sky was illuminated, revealing layers of charcoal storm clouds. Descending from Heaven, the Swords of Light rained down with a vengeance, staking through many of the hideous beasts, rending their horrid flesh and shattering them to the Graveyard.

Still, there were a few Monsters left behind, dazed though they were, and as Yugi looked, he saw one Monster in particular trying to catch a purple-haired girl whose hair was tied back in a large yellow ribbon— and _she_ was someone he knew particularly well.

"Take your Dragon Joey!" Yugi ordered, "Save the others!" And with that, Yugi Mutoh leapt from the Pitch Dark toward the street below. '_God Be with me!_'

The purpled-haired girl gave a shriek of terror, darting 'round a corner only to realize she had come, quite literally, to a dead end. The girl spun, only to meet her vicious pursuer face to face.

She screamed – and Yugi Mutoh came against the lunging Monster with all his might. He sent it flying into the wall of the adjacent building, and bricks flew off in every direction.

"Get back Melody!" Yugi hollered, dashing to her side, and placing her at his back.

"Yugi?!" Melody sounded, then quickly backing away as the Monster turned towards them. Startled as it was, it moved forward, growling deep in its throat; it was angry. But so was Yugi; his body had all the tension of a coiled spring, and on his lips, a smirk.

He moved to attack with such speed, Melody's eyes could hardly keep up: Yugi darted to the side as the Monster struck at him with it's mangled hand. He sprang against the wall, drawing all strength into his legs, and plowed right into the beast.

It gave a screech, hurled suddenly into mid air like a toy in the pitching-fist of a toddler; it was dashed against a far wall, and shattered.

Yugi landed down in the center of the street, the edges of his white jacket sweeping down against his sides; he was poised on one knee, the tips of his fingers pressed to the pavement before him, one hand over the other.

Melody stared; she was breathless. "Y-Yugi! How'd you do that??"

Yugi stiffened; how could he possibly answer without freaking the girl out? He glanced back; he rose, and slowly moved to face her. "Uhh . . ."

Fortunately, he was saved from having to answer a question so difficult by a barrage of fireballs flaring orange light into the street where they stood.

Yugi turned sharply. "It's Joey!" he sounded, and he and Melody watched as one of V. Lord's lackeys was forced backward in the street before them. The Red-Eyes' attack was pounding it mercilessly!

"_You've had it!!_" Wheeler shrilled with all wrath in his heart. The eyes of his Dragon flared red and, fueled by his rage, the Red-Eyes launched a volley of molten fireballs that laid waste to the villainous brute.

"Alright!" Joey lauded, "Black Avengers one! Vampyr Freaks zilch!!"

"Right on Joey!" Yugi cheered; he turned to the girl whose nickname was Ribbon, "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and together they raced forward.

Joey saw them coming towards him out of the corner of his eye. Yet to his ears came a distant roar that reminded him his Pitch Dark was in a heated confrontation one street over. 'Rats! I forgot!!'

Joey was about to turn toward his friends to tell them the situation, when he was attacked from behind — a strike, quick and sharp, against the back of his skull. His body jerked forward _violently _from the force of the blow and he was felled from his Monster!

"No! _Joey!_" Yugi cried, as a Spear Cretin jumped back, deep crimson running off the point of its weapon. The Red-Eyes, enraged and vengeful, twisted back upon itself, seizing the assailant between its jaws in a lightning move.

Cretin gave a shriek and literally went to pieces, fragments vanishing into the atmosphere.

Yugi jumped forward to his fallen friend; Melody came forward, but averted her eyes: Joey was face-down and bleeding, streaks of dark crimson running through the blonde hair at the back of his head.

"Joey–!" Yugi touched him. Joey's eyes opened; he gave a pained groan and pushed himself into a sitting position. Melody blinked quickly, eyes wide and bleary.

"Are you all right??" Yugi asked hurriedly. Joey didn't answer at first; his hands went to the back of his head, and pressed. He hissed sharply.

"Man alive!" he yelled, "That hurt like no noogies!!" He pressed harder and, unseen, his torn skin came together again – good as new, his wound healed.

Joey brought the palms of his hands forward into view; his own dark blood was smeared there. "_Aw man!_" Joey jerked his hands wildly before inadvertently wiping them against his jeans; he growled. "Ah _pickin_'!"

Melody was slowly shaking her head; she couldn't believe all the things Yugi and Joey were doing! Yugi could throw Monsters against walls, and Joey wasn't acting at all like he'd just been clubbed with a spear! The only way they could do such things was they were—

"Wait a minute! I've got an idea!" Yugi piped up brightly. Melody jumped slightly, pulled abruptly from her train of thought. She and Joey watched as Yugi hurriedly fished through his DM cards.

"Ah! Got it!" Yugi jumped up, stepped back, and held his card's face toward his friend. "Activate–The Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

The Trap card began to glow; at once the Mystical Elf appeared, in a whirl of white light. There was an orb cupped in her delicate hands, and it was glowing softly. She looked kindly on the three humans around her and, much to the wonderment of all, began humming a sweet, enchanting tune.

Everyone's eyes widened in marvel, even those of the onlooker waiting at a distance: Soft threads of light began to stream forward from the Elf's globule, and encircle Joey. He gasped a half breath— and felt warmth enter his body.

The feeling of being _warm _seemed almost foreign to him now, the memory of it only thus returning. Joey hugged his shoulders, realizing how very strange it was that he had become so accustomed to the internal chill; so used to the utter lack of _heart _that came with being a Tainted one.

It was true, he _had _felt warmth when he had taken Yugi's blood into himself, but that had been his first time tasting the warmth of life, and only now did he see how very little that sensation of heat lasted.

He could see how desiring such a sensation could drive any Vampyr to hunt human Untainted, so that by drinking their life blood, they could feel warm; it was an addiction. And like alladdictions, the pleasure was quick to fade.

But Joey had _never _been _that _kind of Vampyr, and the soft heat he felt now was akin only to what he had known as a human. Forsooth, the Elf's magic made him feel like a human being again, and that was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

'_Human _. . .' Joey thought; his eyes saw only the Middle Distance, 'I want . . . I want,' His eyes slide closed; brilliant little sparks of light began gathering on him, like fallen snow. And the Mystical Elf's soft humming drifted into silence.

Joey's eyes opened, and as he looked on the Duel Monster, she smiled - a smile just for him - and vanished in the same manner she had arrived.

Joey blinked, suddenly coming back to himself; he shifted slightly and when he did, the snow-like sparks began to fall away. He saw this, and immediately his Vampyr side pricked him with something akin to an allergic reaction.

His teeth were gritted and his eyes shot wide; he went forward on his hands and knees, shaking like a dog wet from a bath. The sparks went off into the air and vanished, leaving him unsullied, all traces of his dark blood gone. Wheeler jumped to his feet, he balled his fist , and felt a sudden rage swell inside him; a rage that held all contempt and disgust for his Vampyr side – for it had returned.

Yugi blinked worriedly; he had hoped his Trap card would help Joey, but it seemed to have only upset him more. Joey shook head, and his deep rooted anger faded; he took a deep breath. His body felt invigorated, but his soul was depressed about losing his human-feeling. He sighed, but raised his eyes and smiled at Yugi.

Yugi watched Joey closely. "Are you okay Joey?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah,"Wheeler exhaled, "I feel great Yug'." He then thought better of his response; he faced Melody and Yugi, took a wider stance, and held his arms outspread. "See, clean as a whistle." He tried a smile. There was now no visible sign that he had been injured whatsoever.

Melody stood silent.

Yugi Mutoh smiled. "That's great!"

The Red-Eyes jerked its head up slightly, and tipped its nose in the direction of the back alley. Yugi and his friends shifted their gaze to see Joey's Pitch Dark coming towards them. It snorted, and directed a curt nod toward its master.

Joey blinked, and started to smile. "You mean you got 'em?"

It nodded again.

"Cool!" Joey called. And then, there came a voice to the ears of all that stood there, deep-throated and worn, saying but one word: "_Joe _. . ."

Joey Wheeler stopped "undead" in his tracks; Yugi and Melody turned. 'It can't be, _it can't be_,' Joey repeated in his mind, a cold rising in his chest.

He spun to face the owner of the voice, and his face fell; he swallowed. "_Dad_," his eyes were unblinking.

Yugi's eyes widened. A tall man stepped forward into full view; a 5 o'clock shadow was dominating the lower half of his face, and he looked like he hadn't taken a bath in weeks. "Son," he said, moving toward Joey, a look of kindness on his face.

Joey immediately felt like stepping away, but he resisted the impulse —though it was almost overwhelming– and forced himself to stand his ground.

'That's Joey's dad!' Yugi thought, rather startled. His mind flashed to the only other time he remembered having laid eyes on the man, and that had been through a doorway; the man was drunk at the time, and there had been accusing condescension in his voice, aimed solely at his _only _son.

Joey almost cringed as his father stepped up to him.

"I'm, so glad to see you," said _Mr. _Wheeler; he set his hand on his son's shoulder. Joey tensed, and his mind was suddenly flooded by memories of the past; a past that for over six months he had been able to pretend never happened.

This time Joey couldn't stop himself, for the impulse was too strong: he stepped away from his father's touch, slightly repulsed.

The smile on Mr. Wheeler's face fell away. "Please son, don't act like that . . . I-I'm really glad to see your doin' well. Survivin' like a man; raising cain with these Vampire freaks. I wanna tell ya' I'm proud of ya' son."

Joey's eyes shot wide.

Mr. Wheeler smiled. "You're just like your old man—"

"_Stop it!_" Joey shouted, shaking his head wildly; he shut his eyes tight, and clenched his fists."Don't you _ever _say d'at again." Joey's eyes snapped open, and he looked at his father squarely, "I ain't nothin' like you!" Joey turned aside.

"Son—"

Joey swung back. "You're here actin' _all nice_ and everythin'! Yeah, _yeah_! Well I'm tellin' ya' I don't need it!" he pointed his finger rigidly at his father. "I don't need _you_! And I don't need _d'is_ load a bull you're dishin' me! Awright?!"

"No Joe! Listen to me!" his father sounded, "I've _changed_!"

"_Bull_!" Joey snapped, fists shoved deep in his pockets, lest he did something with them he would regret.

"No, I _have _changed! I _have_!" his father almost looked desperate for his son to believe him, "That's why I was so happy to see ya'! That meant I could finally do what I always should a'. And that's take care o' you!"

Joey's jaw dropped. "Oh, _oh!_ Is d'at what you were supposed to be doin' all while I was growin' up?? Takin' care of me?? _Shaw_! I'm the one that was takin' care of _you _dad! I'm the one that worked to put myself through school! And because of d'os dratted bill collectors, _I _paid your gamblin' debts _and _your liquor tab! I did that, all while you were either passed out on the floor or screamin' at me! So _no _dad—You don't give a rat's left tail 'bout me dad! Never have, _never will!_"

"No! I do care about 'cha! I DO!" Mr. Wheeler was waving his hands about in an attempt to press his point.

Yugi and Melody stood a yard or so away from the heated "debate," feeling quite out of place. But it was _then _that Yugi noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes; he turned, seeing that all those who had survived the raid on the hostel where now coming forward. All were staring at the father and son, including the Red-Eyes and the Pitch Dark who watched with narrowed eyes; they weren't pleased that this _man _was upsetting their master.

Yugi blinked worriedly at his friend. 'Oh Joey! Don't say anything you're gonna regret!'

"Oh yeah?" Joey spat, glaring at his father, "Well look in the dictionary under _drunken sleaze_ and you'll see _your _picture dad!"

Yugi cringed, but especially so when Mr. Wheeler's heavy hand came against his son's face. Joey reacted to the slap indifferently; he turned his face back toward his father, holding his hand against his cheek; he felt angry, sad, hurt. He wanted to cry, but knew he couldn't.

"Oh Joe!" Mr. Wheeler exclaimed, "I-I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! It's just, you gotta believe me! Really! All these months I've been takin' care of your mom and your sister, just like I always should've! I've been protectin' 'em from these freak Vampires like a good husband and father! And now I wanna protect you!"

"_Husband_?" Joey jeered, "Since when do you consider yourself mom's _husband_?"

Mr. Wheeler smiled slightly. "Well . . . we got remarried."

Joey blinked once, and stared in disbelief. "You got remarried?! You mean mom took a dirty sleaze like you back??"

"Stop sayin' that!!" Mr. Wheeler roared; he visibly controlled himself. When he looked on his son, he almost looked hurt, "I told ya', I've _changed_. I don't know what I can do to make you believe that! But it's true!! I ain't like that anymore!"

Joey looked hard at his father. "W-when did you get remarried?"

"Mm, 'bout four months ago." his father scuffed his worn boot against the pavement.

Joey blinked, and there was suddenly more light reflecting in his eyes.

"I found her hidin' with Serenity in an abandoned subway terminal across town." Mr. Wheeler continued, "I decided I'd look out for 'em, and – that gave me and your mom plenty of time to talk things over. Some time after that we met a minister in one of the shelters; he married us on the spot!"

Joey's eyes became watery; he shut them, and bowed his head. 'All this time,' he thought, 'Here I've been on my own, dealin' with all d'is, and this whole time my family's been comin' back together. And I never even knew! Drat it! I've missed everything! I'm outta the loop . . .'

"I only came here to the hostel to get some food for us three." Mr. Wheeler explained, "And, and that's when the freaks attacked. But, but then you and your Dragons showed up, an' killed them all."

'My dad–he, he–!' Joey spake in his mind; he wanted everything his dad was saying to be true, with all his heart he did. And being true, he wanted to jump forward and give his dad a hug – but more importantly, he wanted his dad to hug him back.

Mr. Wheeler reached out, and touched his son again. "Why don't you come back with me? I know you ma and your sister would be real glad to know you're alive n' well! We're stayin' in the Econo Lodge a block from here. Then you could help me fend off the Vampire freaks! I've already killed ten myself! Ha! The less there are, the better you know."

All at once, Joey's Vampyr side pricked him again; it wanted to take control of him – it was enraged. A voice spoke out in his mind; it sounded like _his _own, but it couldn't be!

'Freak! Freak!' it screamed, 'He wants you back, after all he's done. You're not going to fall for that! You know as soon as he finds out you're a Vampire he'll kill you! He just said he's killed ten Vampires already! '

'No, no!' Joey screamed in return, 'He wasn't talkin' about me! He wouldn't do that! I've gotta chance to get my family back! Don't ruin it!'

'Id'jet! Bet you anything that as soon as he finds out you're a blood-sucker, he'll disown you as his son and put you on his hit list!'

Joey cringed. 'Shut up!'

Mr. Wheeler, obviously unaware of the tumult in his son's mind, gave a slight laugh. "In fact, your ma and sister call me the Slayer. An' say I'm like one of d'os guys from the legends!"

"Shut up!!" Joey blared; his eyes snapped open. His dad was blinking at him, as well as all who were waiting for an outcome to the situation. Joey shook his head. "I wasn't talkin' to you dad! I–!" 'Oh yes you were!' And at once, his will hardened, but it was the wrong will. Joey's eyes narrowed as he looked on his father. "Yeah, bet'cha think you're real tough, don't ya'?!"

"Huh??" Mr. Wheeler looked confused.

"Joey . . !" Yugi tried.

Joey snuffed. "Killin' ten Vampies must make you _all proud a' yourself_!" his voice was mocking and mean.

'What's wrong with Joey??' Yugi wondered anxiously, 'This isn't like him! Something's wrong!'

"Well guess what dad!" Joey smirked, "You're a little late," 'No! Don't do it!' "'cause in case you hadn't notice, I _am _one of d'ose freaks!"

'No Joey!' Yugi almost rushed forward; he stopped short.

Joey's father stood aghast, for it was then that Joey pulled a big grin across his face, revealing two sharp fangs stretching out over his bottom lip. Mr. Wheeler backed away, shock showing forth in every line on his face; emotions were striking him, one after the other: fear, confusion, abhorrence. Was this his son who stood before him? The look on the elder Wheeler's face quickly became one of disgust.

'No!' Joey screamed inside, 'Don't listen to him!' 'Don't listen to me??' came the voice, 'I _am _you! You see the look in his eyes! He hates you!'

Mr. Wheeler's lip curled, and he darted away, pushing passed the people who had remained, "Blood-sucking night crawler!!" his voice trailed into the night air.

At his departure, the same people he'd pushed passed, looked on Joey with widened eyes. The word 'Vampire' spread through the crowd like wild fire.

Joey Wheeler stared glassy-eyed as the figure of his father vanished into the night. At once he flinched, for the sound of his own voice laughing manically, rang throughout his head. 'HA HA HA!'

Anger flooded his heart, stronger than any he had felt before. 'YOU FREAK!' he thundered, and the voice gasped, '_Never again!_EVER! I rebuke you! Get outta my head!! _NOW!_'

Yugi jumped forward, for all at once, Joey staggered and looked like he would collapse. Yugi caught Joey firmly by the arm, and steadied him; he looked on his blonde friend worriedly.

Joey had been weakened, by the effort it had taken to quell his Vampyr side. The voice was gone, but was its influence?

"They're Vampires??" came an abrupt cry. It had come from a startled woman who had just heard the rumor; her eyes now shone with fear.

'Oh no!' thought Yugi; he looked around at the assemblage, seeing that the people were beginning to back away. Then his eyes fell on Melody, for she too was retreating from them.

"No, _no_," Yugi mewled; he looked 'round at everyone, "We're not going to hurt you! We're _not_! We didn't come here for that! We only stopped because the Duel Monsters were attacking you!"

Joey suddenly tensed in Yugi's grip; his eyes opened and he jerked his arm free from Yugi. "Yeah!" he snapped, "If we'd wanted to kill ya' we would've done it by now! So relax, will ya'!" He huffed snidely.

Yugi shook his head. "Joey!"

And suddenly, ahead of them, the crowd parted, allowing a burly man to step forward; he had a stake in one hand, and a mallet in the other.

Yugi's eyes were wide.

"I'm a Slayer just like the man who left. Your father?"

Joey leered.

"Anyway. If you two don't leave right now, I _will_ kill you." The man cocked his head slightly, "And so will my associates. Niki, Kaltax,"

Yugi and Joey saw two more people emerge from the crowd, but on either side of them; they also bore weapons: wooden and steel stakes, but moreover one a bow with arrows, and the other, machetes.

"So, what's it gonna be?" asked the man, who besides the stake and mallet, bore a large rifle strapped across his chest. The three Slayers felt sure of their power, and meant every word they spoke to Yugi and Joey, for they themselves had killed several escaping Monsters.

"No!" came the angered voice of the woman who had spoken aloud a moment earlier, "Don't let them get away! Kill them now! That's two less Vampires to worry about coming in the night to drink our blood while we sleep!"

"We wouldn't _do _that!!" Yugi called, "I am the White Vampire! I would never hurt anybody!"

But the man started forward, as well as his associates; Joey and Yugi hissed, instinctually crouching down.

"No wait!" cried Melody out of the blue, waving her hand to attract the trio's attention, "Don't hurt them, they're my friends!"

The burly man cocked his head. "You need to get some new friends honey."

"But I've never heard of a White Vampire before!" came the voice of another young girl, who then came bounding forward.

"Jessica! Come back!" shouted her parents, rushing forward after her; they stopped a yard behind their daughter. Jessica looked at them, then at the crowd. "What if he's the answer to our prayers?" she said, "What if he's what we've been waiting for??"

The people blinked.

"_Jessica_," her mom repeated. Jessica looked back at her parents again, desperation in her eyes, "Mom! Dad! For months we've been praying–!" she turned back to the crowd, "Praying to God to put an end to all this madness! Now _he _says _he's _the White Vampire," she pointed to Yugi, "I mean look at 'im! You can see that at least that much is true!"

Yugi watched the girl with delighted interest.

"Yes! Can't you tell there's something different about him?" piped up Melody, realizing what she too hadn't noticed earlier. The eyes of the crowed shifted to Yugi; he took a deep breath, and stood straight and tall.

"Different yes!" Jessica continued, "If we kill him –well, _either _of them– we might be killing our only hope! What if he's something special? Someone who'll help bring an end to this Vampire lunacy! Huh??"

Joey scanned the faces of the crowd, and found many different reaction to the girl's words.

"_Yeah!_" came the snide voice of a man, "And what if the only reason they saved us is so they could drink our blood themselves?!"

Joey growled, and opened his mouth to say something in rebuttal, but Yugi elbowed him in the stomach. Joey scowled questioningly at Yugi as he rubbed his sore belly, but Yugi just shook his head and cocked it backward in the direction of the Dragons.

Joey glanced back at the Red-Eyes and Pitch Dark; apparently the people had overlooked the Monsters, for indeed, their black veneers were blending in ever so well with the night shadows.

"Hmm?" Joey looked at Yugi. Yugi Mutoh raised an eyebrow and again tossed his head meaningfully in the direction of the Dragons.

"But look!" called Jessica, "They did kill the Monsters who attacked us! Didn't they?? They did that much! Whose to say they're not here to help up??"

"But why would a Vampire -White or not- help to end the Vampires' rule??" came a curious voice from the crowd.

Jessica stuttered on a reply; she turned appealingly to Yugi. Yugi saw her desperation; how horrified she would be if he and Joey were murdered in front of her.

Yugi hastily stepped forward, secretly waving for Joey to retreat slightly. "Because I'm not hungry." he stated sternly, "The thought of blood sickens me–I would never drink it! I am the White Vampire, and that means outright that my human side controls my Vampire, NOT the other way around."

Joey stopped suddenly. 'Lucky dog.' he thought sulkily, watching his short friend envy; he took a few steps backward again.

'This _is_ important,!' Yugi thought angrily, 'But_ not_ _as important_ as getting back to finding Yami!!'

"Oh yeah! Well you could be a fink and a liar!!" shouted the man who had accused them of the same thing a moment before.

Yugi folded his arms, and his frown deepened."Believe what you want! But neither I nor my friend is going to lay a hand on a single person here! And to prove that—" Mutoh's glance shot backward toward Wheeler, "JOEY NOW!"

Yugi spun on his heels and dashed toward the Dragons; Joey had already straddled the back of his Red-Eyes and it immediately spread its wings. The crowd instantly dispersed, all fearing some trap was about to be sprung.

"Hey!!" shouted the trio of Slayers. Yugi's rear landed upon the Pitch Dark's back, and it started upward.

Slayer Niki dashed forward, raising the bow, the steel head of an arrow aimed right for Yugi's heart!

Jessica gasped. "No!" she called, charging forward and successfully knocking the archer to the ground.

"_Stupid_!" Niki shrilled. But before anyone could do anything else - the Dragons were in the air, and Yugi and Joey were gone.

Melody looked upward at the night's sky; she could see no stars. Then as she turned, she blinked, suddenly realizing there was something in her hand. She looked down and saw that there were two Duel Monsters cards there. 'Where did these come from?' she wondered. And then there came a flash in her mind, and she glimpsed Yugi's face; he said: "Keep these to protect you Melody. Activate them if you're attacked again. But be assured,

all of this is going to end — tonight!"

Melody blinked, and when she did, saw she was still standing in the middle of the street. She smiled and looked at the cards, which were Fissure and Block Attack. 'Silly me,' she thought, 'Yugi's good, through and through! Always has been, always will be! Vampire or not!' And she turned, walking off into the night.

------------

Yami clung tight to the thin needle-like rod protruding from the raised center of one of the tower roofs. Tea was poised at his back, staring out into the night, tasting the air.

For it was, that after the pair had leapt out the window of V. Lord's command room, Tea had taken Yami at her side and flown upward –her deep red cloak billowing outward like a ship's sail caught in full wind– and landed on the highest of the many dark, corroded towers crowing the Castle of Dark Illusions.

Tea looked out through the deepening darkness, and sniffed. "They're coming." she said.

"_Who?_" Yami asked quietly, all at once feeling chilled inside; he shivered.

"The human Tainted."

"Do–" Yami swallowed uneasily, "Do you mean, _Kaiba_?"

Tea passed, sniffing again. "Yes," she answered after a moment, "I can taste him on the wind. He's bringing his entire army–roughly 500 Tainted."

Yami's eyes widened of a sudden, and he looked out at the black horizon. "500 Vampyrs are coming here??"

"Yes dearest." Tea replied; she glanced back at him, and the slyness returned to her eyes, "But you don't have to worry about them in the least. We aren't going to wait around for their little war to start. No, we'll be long gone."

Yami felt his heart sink slightly as he asked: "Where _will_ we be, if not here?"

A wild excitement came into Tea's eyes. She moved, and instead of facing outward, turned in to Yami, nuzzling into his neck. Yami froze: he could feel her hot breath on his skin, and her fangs brush against the bruises at the side of his throat. He felt his hair stand on end, and gripped the metal rod tighter; he hated anything with fangs breathing against his neck, but _Tea with fangs_??

"'Where will we be if not here??'" Tea repeated; she raised her arm and pointed outward. "There," she said; Yami could not see what she indicated. She then moved her arm and pointed in another direction, "And then there."

Yami followed her finger and this time _could_ see something. There weren't many buildings in Domino that still had their lights and signs glowing during the night, but those that did were in turn all maintained by Vampyrs.

The glowing neon sign Yami saw now, made him raise an eyebrow; he glanced sidelong at Tea. "The Hilton?" he asked wonderingly.

"Of course," the Vampyress smiled, "We'll need a place to crash after we get married."

Yami moved so he could look on her fully. "Married?"

"Yeah!" she chippered, and pointed back in the direction she had pointed the first time, "I've been keeping a little Minister penned up in his church." Tea stuck her tongue out slightly, smiling innocently, "We'll go there as soon as I can make sure the coast is clear and we won't be noticed by any of the freak Duel Monsters that skulk around this Fortress."

The Pharaoh looked at her, unblinking; then his expression slid into that of sour satire. 'Now whose blood-let am I going to be?' He cringed, 'No! I don't want to be—!' At once a notion struck his mind: **stall for time**.

"Bu-but don't you think we should help??" he blurted at once, "I mean, defeat Vampire Lord??"

Tea cocked her head as she looked at her chosen mate.

"And–and you never did tell me how you found me!" Yami insisted.

Tea lowered her eyelids halfway. "Yami dear, are you stalling?!"

"Uh–!" the Pharaoh sweat-dropped, but quickly recovered, "Answer me!" he yelled, eyes piercingly serious, "How did you know I was here?! I want to know!"

Tea breathed out; in a rather irked manner, she reached back behind her, underneath her cloak, and proceeded to pry something out of her back pocket.

"Alright! This is how I knew!" she called, then putting a little Duel Monster up before Yami's face. It was the Key Mage! It was coughing and sputtering, sneezing and fidgeting, for indeed the living conditions in Tea's back pocket were nothing to brag about!

"The Key Mage?" Yami asked, looking at Tea questioningly, "I don't understand. The only time I saw it was when Vampire Lord's lackeys used it so as to extract me from the chapel."

"_Well_," Tea cocked her eyebrow, "I don't know what happened before _I_ saw it. But it was following Yugi."

Yami started.

"When I saw you weren't with Yugi, I nabbed this little Key Mage to see if _it_ knew where you were."

"You saw Yugi??" Yami asked, totally dismissing what Tea had just said.

"Yes," she replied, "But he ran into Joey, so I chose not to get involved."

Again Yami started. "Joey! Joey's alive?!"

Yami's questions were boring Tea silly; she sighed. "_Yes_ Joey's alive. Yugi left with him, and _I_ started to look for _you_!"

A smile alighted on Yami's lips, and his heart would have flooded with joy over the news of Joey, that is, if he hadn't remembered a very important factor. His smile faded, and he looked at the Vampyress.

"Joey wasn't –_er_– _isn't_ a Vampyr, is he?" Yami swallowed nervously.

Tea's eyes were almost slights, and she smiled. "I could answer that question, but I'm not going to." Tea opened her hand, and let Eru go; the little Monster fluttered awkwardly in the air, its wings frightfully bent.

Yami's jaw dropped. "What?? Why not?!" he demanded.

Tea gritted her teeth; now she was annoyed. "Oh will you quit with the Yugi/Joey questions already!" she snapped; there came a distant rumble in the sky above, "Who gives a care if they're both Vampires anyway?! I wanna think about us!!"

Yami's expression went to that of stark shock. Tea gasped, hands against her lips. "Oops," She whimpered suddenly, "Yami, I didn't mean–"

Yami turned his face away; the sorrow upon his countenance was so great, it would've stopped even V. Lord in his tracks. "So, it was Joey . . ." the Pharoah's voice trembled, "It was _Joey_ who was the _wretch_ who tainted Yugi,"

At once, Tea felt Yami's emotions roll over her, so intense she almost thought she was being touched by something physical. She looked, and thought she could _see _Yami's aura coming froth as waves of depressing, mournful blackness; she shivered slightly — his aura was cold.

The Pharaoh tensed; something strangled within him. It was tearing at his insides, clawing to get out. Tea jumped at his sudden outburst; he screamed: "_Oh kill me! They're all gone!!_" he began choking back sobs, "They're all dead!! No one is as they were–and I'm such an idiot I believed they could be!!" His grief melded with his anger, and became a trembling rage; he turned a sharp glare on Tea, "My friends are no more! They are dead to me!" he spat viciously, "My heart-brother is _dead_!! _And I wish I was dead too!!_"

Yami's rage rushed on Tea; she gasped, and a single tear rolled down her face.

"So you want to _die_?" came a voice that cut into Yami like a knife thrust in the dark. He and Tea moved their gazes to the sight of V. Lord, hovering just a yard or so away.

But Yami's sudden fear was quickly drowned by his dejection. "Yes!" he spat, "Kill me! I care not!"

"NO!" Tea sounded, jumping in front of the Pharaoh, "He's mine! I won't let you take him!!"

"Oh? Really?" queried V. Lord, "Well I and all my friends here have to disagree."

At once, many of V. Lord's lackey rose up in the air on either side, but not only that; Tea caught sight of several more climbing up the tower walls of the roof they were on!

"No–!" she gasped.

"Heh, what'd I tell you?" Vampire Lord cocked his head to the side, his hair falling away from his eyes. "No where to run. No where to fly."

Yami looked up through his wet eyes; still clinging to the roof rod – and saw only darkness.

Bakura moved forward, glaring at V. Lord's floating fortress as it glided slowly forward in the air overhead.

"Oy!" Ryou called, awkwardly climbing over a high mound of debris in the way, "You're going too fast Bakura!"

Bakura looked back. "Too fast?? I'm on my way to kill Vampire Lord - his fortress is in the air just ahead of me! What speed do you ruddy well expect me to go?!"

Ryou hastened forward, stepping up to his Shadow. "All I'm saying is around here you ought to be careful! You could run right into an ambush! Then what?"

"'Then what?'" Bakura scoffed, "I'll lay waste to them with the power of my Millennium Ring!" The tomb robber pulled back the edges of his jacket, and the gold of his Item shone slightly.

"_Yeah_?" Ryou rebutted, "And what if the attacked doesn't come from a Duel Monster? _Hmm_? You remember what happened last time you and I were attacked by the human Tainted, don't you?!"

Bakura stiffened, and as he looked on Ryou the muscle under his right eye twitched; he growled slightly. "Of course I remember! Do you really think I would forget something like that?!"

Ryou frowned, eyes half-open. "No, I didn't think you would_forget_. I only wanted to prove my point, and _that's _not to go off half cocked!"

The tomb robber snuffed hard out through his nose. "I'm not afraid Ryou. We were human last time we were attacked, we're not now. Or hadn't you noticed?"

"I'd noticed!" the Light spat.

"Then quit blathering on about it!!" Bakura turned, huffing loudly, and continued on down the street.

Ryou rolled his eyes, and was about to start after his other half, when all at once, a sharp tingle run through his body; a breathless gasp escaped his throat. It was like he had stepped on a mildly charged electric wire! He shook, and was suddenly framed by a ribbon of light.

"What's keeping you?!" barked Bakura, and as he turned he was struck dumb by the sight of his Light lit.

The glow around Ryou faded then and when he reopened his hazel eyes, he eyed the palms of his hands.

"_What just happened_?" Bakura asked, coming back over to Ryou.

It took a minute for Ryou to answer, as well as realize he now felt stronger; his gaze shot upward, passed Bakura. "Well, I–I dare say old boy! I think that floating fortress of V. Lord's just gave me more strength!"

"_What?_" the tomb robber's expression was bewildered, "Why??"

"Hmm," Ryou touched his chin, "Well, if I remember my Duel Monsters correctly, the Castle of Dark Illusions gives a power boost to all Zombie-types! And . . . I think _that _is what just happened!"

"Oh yes," Bakura muttered, "Well, you are a Zombie, no mistake."

Abruptly Ryou clapped his hands together, and giggled. "By George! Isn't that amazing!"

"What?" asked Ryou's Shadow, "What's amazing?"

"Oh just _this_! _Watch!_" In the blink of an eye, Ryou's hands lunged forward, grabbing hold to Bakura's shirt, and in the next instance the tomb robber found himself hurtling through the air!

He screamed and twisted himself 'round, landing with his hands and feet against the far wall. He was facing the street below him when his gaze shot upward, glaring daggers at Ryou. His Light had flung him all the way across the four-way stop!

"You ruddy git!!" he squalled, "Why'd you do that?!"

Ryou gave an obnoxious little chuckle; his smile was confident and cocky. "Oh come _Bakura_, I just wanted to show you what I could do. Besides, you _know _I wouldn't have thrown you if I hadn't been expecting you to catch yourself. I know you well enough to know you're fast on your feet! And now that you're a Vampire, that goes double."

Bakura jumped down from the wall, and marched right up to Ryou, stopping only when their faces were six inches apart. "You are SO annoying." he huffed, "Now come on!" Ryou's wrist was once again seized by his Shadow, and he was pulled along behind.

'What a pair we make,' thought Ryou, shaking his head with pathetic sympathy, 'Two soul-brothers: one a Vampire, and the other a Zombie.'

All at once, a great din arose – the din of fighting. The white-haired pair stopped and began looking around for the source of the clamor. Then, near the base of the floating fortress there appeared several Duel Monsters, ones that could easily be recognized as lackeys of V. Lord.

There was a scream and a shout and several more figures came down into the scene from above! Amidst the ensuing chaos, there were two figures that stood out as different from the others; they weren't Duel Monsters. In fact they looked human.

Ryou squinted his eyes harder. "Hey! Is–Isn't that Yugi?"

"Yugi??" queried Bakura and followed his Light's pointing finger; he squinted, "That's not _Yugi _you cock-eyed gimp! That's the _Pharaoh_!"

"Really??" Ryou, quite used to Bakura's insults, moved his eyes from the sight of Yami, to that of the other human figure, "You know, I think that other one is Tea!"

"Hmm, and it appears she's the only one fighting V. Lord's chumps! Which means the Pharaoh is _still only _human." A gleam came into the tomb robber's eyes, and the gears in his brain began spinning all the faster.

"We should help them!" Ryou said, his heart ever tried & true.

"_Yes_," Bakura replied, a wicked grin alighting on his face, "And while no one's looking, I'll grab the Pharaoh and run this across his throat." He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket, and pulled a short bejewelled dagger into view.

A shocked gasp came from Ryou. Bakura was about to gloat over his ingenious plan, when out of the blue he was waylaid with a mean right-hook. The Shadow stumbled back, but Ryou only glared, his balled fist resting at his side; the expression on his face was that of one very disappointed.

"Arr–What in the name of the High Priests of Egypt was that for?!" squalled the tomb robber, holding his hand against his face. And with Ryou's new strength being what it was, the strike had really hurt.

"What was that _for_??" Ryou thundered, "That was for contemplating murder! Do you _enjoy _going around breaking God's laws?? _You know like the one that says_: Don't murder!"

Bakura sulked. "When has God ever done anything for me?"

Ryou started. "You never asked Him you lump!!"

"Lump?!"

"That's right!" Ryou got right in Bakura's face, "And I'm _not _going to stand by and let you kill Yami!! Is that understood?"

The two glowered at each other; the tomb robber was the first to step back. "I don't have to listen to you!" he said, though lacking the gusto he'd had before, "I'm a Vampyr, I can fly. You're a Zombie, you can't! I could be up there and done, just like that!" He snapped his fingers in the air.

Ryou looked stunned. "Y–you'd really do that??" His eyes shone suddenly, with unshed tears; he looked liked his heart was about to rip in half.

Bakura saw this. "Well– I _could _you know!"

Ryou bit his darkened lip, and balled his fists. "Bakura! If you have any love for me whatsoever, you _will NOT_ kill the Pharaoh!"

Bakura's jaw fell open. "Love?! For you?!" he roared, then crossing his fingers behind his back, "I _hate _you!! Always have, always will!"

"_Uh huh_," Ryou wasn't about to give up yet; he seized Bakura's wrist and yanked his 'crossies' into view, "And I suppose that's why you dragged me out of Heaven, _hmm?_"

Bakura jerked his arm away. "You little–"

Ryou stood there, with a gaze so serious he didn't need to speak for his counterpart to _know exactly_ what he was saying. Bakura stared for a moment, before letting loose a roar of lamentation that echoed throughout the surrounding streets; his eyes went straight to Ryou's. "What do you want from me?! I _hate _the Pharaoh's _guts_!"

"Not as much as I'll hate yours if you kill him." A slight breeze rose up in the street where they stood, and it swayed Ryou's hair. For a moment, silence stood.

The tomb robber was crestfallen; his eyes fell closed, and he gave a deep sigh. "Alright, I won't kill the Pharaoh."

"Promise." Ryou struck forward with his pinkie and caught Bakura's, "PROMISE."

"Alright, _alright_! I promise, I won't kill the Pharaoh. Even if he ends up on the ground in front on me begging me to do it." Bakura added that last part just to make himself feel better with the thought of Yami at his feet.

Ryou's eyes shone, and a joy so great rushed into his face that even Bakura blinked with surprise. 'I made him _that _happy just by promising not to kill the Pharaoh?' Bakura cocked his eyebrow, a slight sweat-drop running down his face.

Ryou smiled. "_Alright_! Let's go!" He started away.

"Hey wait a minute!" Bakura called out, "Aren't you going to take this from me?"

Ryou stopped and looked back; Bakura was holding up the dagger.

The Light smiled again. "No. I trust you." He continued on.

The tomb robber's eyes widened slightly. 'Oh great,' he thought, and trembled somewhat, 'He trusts me! Now I _really _can't kill that git of a Pharaoh!' he put the dagger back in his jacket pocket, and darted forward, 'At least if Ryou had taken it, I could've used that for my excuse!!' "Yes Pharaoh," he muttered under his breath, "I can't kill you now you see, because Ryou took my knife. Has a fondness for you it seems."

The tomb robber chuckled at some little inside joke, and he and his Light raced toward the fight.

A rumble, louder than before, sounded forth in the black sky above, and a slight flare appeared against the graying clouds.

Tea spun 'round in the air, landing the heel of her foot in the face of one freak Monster, while driving her hardened fist into the soft gut of another; the two Monsters fell away from her. But more arose to replace them.

As for Yami, the Vampyress had hung him rather precariously at the Castle of Dark Illusion's base. His fingers were sore and hurting as they clung to the cold metal that formed the outer decoration; Yami tried to tighten his grip, but that sent more pain shooting into his hands.

The Pharaoh cringed, gritting his teeth, and turned his gaze toward the ground. The distance was a drop over 25 feet to rough the pavement below.

Yami closed his eyes; he felt a water droplet hit his cheek.

"Need a hand?" came V. Lord's voice. Yami looked up and saw the evil Duel Monster peering down at him. "Perhaps I'll help you get down?"

Yami growled, but Tea suddenly slammed into him. "Ahgh!" She turned, wrapping her arms around her beau, and they both fell to earth.

"Tea!" The Vampyress had barely any strength to catch them; they hit the ground – but not as hard as they would have.

Yami opened his eyes, and saw his "friend" about a yard from him. She was trying to get up, but she was holding her hand against her back and cringing each time she moved. "_Tea_!" the Pharaoh called.

The Monsters dropped down around them, trapping the pair in an ugly circle. Yami glowered, and then Vampire Lord touched down in the center, between th pair of them.

"Kill the girl." ordered the leader of the evil Duel Monsters, "I'll handle this spikey-haired one." V. Lord seized Yami's shirt collar and yanked him from the circle, the Monsters then closing around the wounded girl.

"No!" Yami drew up his strength, and with the momentum of V. Lords yank, swung 'round, his fist barreling for the Monster's face.

Vampire Lord caught the attack an inch from meeting its mark. Yami blinked, staring at his antagonist. "That's not a punch," said the Monster, "This is a punch!"

Before Yami could blink, V. Lord released his collar and drove his fist right into the Pharaoh's stomach. Yami buckled, biting into his tongue, and felled forward onto his knees. He began coughing; he could taste blood in his mouth.

"You know," said V. Lord, and he began circling his captive, "You're going to need to learn some respect. I mean , you will be taking orders from me from now on!"

"Oh yeah?" thundered a voice overhead, "_Order this!!_"

Yami's eyes snapped open; V. Lord spun to face the source – and was sent hurtling against the far wall. Yami looked up, at the figure that stood now between him and the Vampire.

"_Kaiba!_" Yami called, his breath repressed; he still held his stomach.

"ATTACK!" Kaiba shrilled. Yami moved his wide eyes to the buildings that stood afar and saw a black wave of human Tainted come streaming forth. They came, attacking every Duel Monster in sight.

"You wanted a fight?!" roared Kaiba, as V. Lord rose to face him, "You've got one!!"

The corporate exec. lunged at the Duel Monster responsible for destroying Domino City. For once, Vampire Lord wasn't prepared, and when Kaiba ripped into the fiend, he did so with everything he had.

Yami was stunned by the C.E.O.'s viciousness.

V. Lord cried out in pain and yanked a DM card free from his cloak pocket. "Hinotama!!" he shrilled. Yami gasped. Kaiba hesitated, and that was his mistake.

V. Lord drove his knee hard into Kaiba's middle, "Ha!" ,and leapt away just as flaming fire balls came raining out of the sky. Kaiba couldn't move away.

"Kaiba look out!" Yami cried; he sprang against his toes toward the exec. and right into the explosion.

The Hinotama ripped into the pavement, rupturing the street _so _greatly, the earth shook with the force. When the deafening boom and blinding fire were gone, all that was remnant was smoke, thick and dark.

The smoke began to rise upward to the sky, and the wind above changed direction.

------------------------------------------------------

**Rose D.: The battle's started! Wait 'til they _really_ get _down_ and _dirty_! AHA HAHAHA!**

**Britannica: Oh great, she's lost it. Please don't loose it other me! You're all I've got!! **

**Rose D.: AHAHA!---?---O.O Did you say something 'mou hitori no boku?'**

**Britannica: Nevermind . . . --;**


	10. Rain Over Nightmares

**Hi ho to all I know! And Hi Dee Hi to all those I don't know (yet)! **

**------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!**

**-----------**

**Rose D.: Cheers faithful readers! I really appreciate you guys stickin' around this long! Sorry to all, I can't update my stories everyday because I don't have internet at home! **

**Britannica: Oh! You're not gunna get all sad about that again are you?**

**Rose D.: NO 'mou hitori no boku' I'm not gunna get all sad about that again! Now that I've finally figured out how this 'Review Response' thing works, I'll be answering everyone's comments!**

**NOTE: Review Responses are at the end of the chappy! Enjoy! **

**Rose D.: Well, HERE WE GO!!  
**

**D. Crisis Chapter 10:**

**Rain Over Nightmares**

"Great Scott!" Ryou exclaimed, having just come to Tea's aid. He and Bakura had successfully destroyed all the Monsters who had been about to bring an end to the girl's life.

Now however, both Ryou and Tea's faces were lifted toward the rising smoke, for the vibration in the street had just ended. Bakura, the tomb robber, was standing near them; he said nothing, and his Millennium Ring powered down.

"Oh no!" Tea shrieked, all at once struck with realization."Yami!!" She darted toward the dissipating smoke that was slowly revealing a gaping hole in the road.

"Hey wait!" Ryou called, and followed after her. Yet as the pair of them dodged human Tainted tussling with Duel Monsters, they themselves were then attacked by a towering blue brute!

"Arg! Idiots!" Bakura barked and rushed forward; he pushed passed them as Dark Jeroid moved in to attack. The tomb robber's Item blazed with virulent light; one set of the Monster's large, misshapen hands lunged down at him, but Bakura's own hands came against them, meeting with equal strength, and he and the brute began trying to force each other back.

The sight of a small "human" contending with the repulsive blue giant was rather strange to lay your eyes upon, and Tea watched, amazed that the tomb robber's strength allowed him to meet V. Lord's lackey head-to-head.

"_Come on_ Bakura!" Ryou urge on, "Despatch that brute to the Graveyard with the power of your Ring!!"

Bakura glanced back sharply, the light from his Item reflecting on his face. "What do you think I'm _trying _to do?!" The Monster's gold eyes glowed, and it dropped two more of its arms forward onto the tomb robber's shoulders, forcing him back suddenly.

"No!" Ryou called.

"Harrgh!!" Bakura caught his balance, but his shoes scraped against the gravelled pavement as he was pushed backward towards those he was _trying _to protect.

Bakura was grunting and groaning, and his eyes snapped open glaring death at the Monster. "Now you've gone and made me _really mad_!" he shrilled in the brute's face. Bakura's gut clenched as he forced more power into his Ring; the Monster's eyes widened.

"Go Bakura!" Tea cheered, and then stopped, 'Waitaminute! What am I doing??' thought she, 'I'm cheering for the stupid tomb robber!' She quickly began to look about for a way to get passed the fight; for the one thought on her mind, was Yami.

Now, one street over in a back alley where the blast had thrown him, Yami pushed himself up to a sitting position. Blearily his eyes focused on the rubble around him; he felt dizzy and his ears were still ringing from the explosion. "Kaiba?" he asked.

He began to scan the area, and found that he was in the midst of debris and old battered trash cans. Yami shook his head. "Kaiba!" he called. A hand clapped over his mouth and he tensed as he was pulled back against someone's hard chest.

"Quit shouting." Kaiba whispered, "I don't know where V. Lord is. But _I_ want be the one who sneeks up on _him_, _not _the other way around."

The C.E.O. released his former blood-let; Yami turned to face him.

Seto Kaiba blinked, and then raised an eyebrow as he looked on the Pharaoh. "Oh yeah," he said, something akin to a cocky smile appearing on his lips, "I've been meaning to ask you— When you jumped towards me a moment ago, were you trying to save me?"

Yami stopped; he blinked. "Uhh . . ." He then busied himself with tugging at his jacket in an attempt to straighten it.

Kaiba lowered his face and a smile curved the corner of his mouth. "Right, then I _owe _you one. Because as much as I hate to admit it, _you did_."

"Save you, you mean?"

"Yeah." Seto answered.

The corners of Yami's mouth turned downward slightly; he folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "You don't _owe _me _anything _Kaiba. What I did, _I did _because it was _right_. NOT because I wanted something from you."

Kaiba grinned and his fangs showed. "Now you're just being snotty Pharaoh. You know I hate owing people favors, and you can't deny you did me one."

Yami turned his eyes from Kaiba and got to his feet. He was still for a moment, his back toward the C.E.O. The Ancient King raised his face toward the dark sky above, and his eyes filled with weary sadness, for his mind had returned to the cognition of his circumstances, and the condition the entire city lay in.

"Just leave me alone Kaiba." he said, slowly shaking his head. He felt the slightest of rain drops meet his hands and face.

"Oh come on!" Seto Kaiba jumped forward and spun the Pharaoh 'round, "You're acting so pathetic! What kind of champion Duelist goes around moping in the doldrums feeling sorry for himself?"

Yami's brow furrowed. "Kaiba, I am _not _in the mood for this." He tried to turn away, but Seto seized his arm.

"Oohh no! _You're _not going _anywhere_!" the exec. snapped, "That freak V. Lord wants you, or didn't you know that?"

"_I_ know it!" Yami barked, "He wants me for his 2nd. But I'll_ never _be his 2nd! _Nor_ will I be yours!" Yami yanked his arm free of Kaiba's grasp, "I refuse! This is the end! I belong to no one—! _but death!_" Yami added that last part with a bitter tongue, and Seto Kaiba blinked wide-eyed.

The Pharaoh grunted and darted away, but corporate exec. appeared in front of him, a hard expression on his pale countenance. Yami growled and darted the opposite direction; again, Seto appeared in front of him.

"_Uhgh!_ Will you leave me alone!?!" Yami screamed.

"No, you idiot with a death wish," and Seto's hand closed with Yami's jacket collar, "Maybe my one favor to _you _will be to save your life like you save mine a minute ago."

"Oh don't _bother_!" Yami's voice was loud and satirical, "I don't need anyone to save me because there's nothing _left _to save! There's no reason why I should be alive!"

Kaiba glared. "_I don't believe that._" he snuffed, and jerked Yami closer to him, "What about Yugi?? _Hmm?_ Have you forgotten about him? Doesn't he need you or something?"

Yami's eyes went wide, and his frame shook slightly at the mention of his young counterpart's name; he very nearly exploded. "_Yugi's a Vampyr you self-important moron!_" he roared, "He'll never need me again! EVER!"

Thus we come to the root of the problem The phrase entered Kaiba's head, and he remembered having heard it once in a TV show.

"Pharaoh," he said, "If you hadn't jumped forward to rescue me, then I would say there was nothing in you left to save." Kaiba lightly pushed Yami away from him, "But you DID. _Cha_, you were the one that just told me you did it because it was the right thing to do! That means there's someone in there!"

Kaiba poked Yami smack in the middle of his chest. " I don't know what's happened to you to get you so messed up! And I don't know if I really care! But you _saved _me! You, _you _did that! The person you _are, _standing here, _this _moment! Are you _now _gunna stand there and tell me that a person who does that isn't worth saving??"

Yami stood there, and stuttered on a reply; he clenched his teeth. "Why do you _even care_ Kaiba?!"

Momentary puzzlement filled Seto's eyes. "I don't know." his stark seriousness returned, "But what I DO know is you can't answer my question. And that means: I'm right."

Kaiba looked sharply into Yami's eyes, causing the Pharaoh to give a breathless gasp; for the stare looked horribly similar to the one Kaiba had used back in KC Tower, to hypnotize Yami. But it wasn't; not this time.

The Pharaoh blinked. And Kaiba stepped closer. "There's still someone in there, someone I used to know. And if I can't bring him back, then my name's not Seto Kaiba."

Yami furrowed his brow; he jerked his head to the side, and threw his hands up exasperated-ly. "I don't know where you're getting _any _of this Kaiba. This is _not _like you, AT ALL."

Kaiba shrugged. "Well you know, people change. It's hard to do, and rare to see. But people do."

Yami lowered his eyelids halfway. "Why do _you_ of _all _people have to make sense?"

"Hey, I wasn't a _rich _genius running a multi-million dollar corporation for nothing you know."

"_Mm hmm_," Yami blinked dully. There was silence for a moment, despite the distant sounds of battle; Yami took in a lung-full of air through his nose, and looked at his "rival." "Well Kaiba, tell me . . . What do I do n—"

The Pharaoh was cut off as a shrill war cry pierced the air. Something dark swept between both of them, and before Yami even knew what was happening, found himself dashed against the wall. He collapsed in a heap, breathless and pained.

Kaiba, however, leapt backward upon the opposing wall, sighting Spirit Reaper as their assailant. 'Drat it!' he thought, 'Of all the rotten luck! The Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed in _battle_! Which means only a Magic or Trap card can do it!' The exec. then jumped away as the Reaper attempted to swing its giant scythe down upon him.

Kaiba stuck his hands in his jacket pockets then, furiously searching for any DM cards he might've slipped there. But the Spirit Reaper charged forward, dogging him no matter which direction he jumped. Savagely it sliced its weapon through the air in every attempt to kill the C.E.O.

It was a strange sight: Kaiba bouncing about with his hands in his pockets, narrowly avoiding each death-swipe that came from the Reaper's scythe.

Yami picked himself up, and a dented trash can near at hand aided him in straightening up. He raised his eyes and sighted Kaiba a ways down the alley, bounding back and forth with little or no effort. Of course, the only thing that did take effort on Kaiba's part, was avoiding the Spirit's blade.

Seto Kaiba yanked his hands from his pockets. 'Pickin' and Grinnin'!!' he roared in his mind, 'Not a single stinkin' Duel Monster's card!!' he ducked the sweeping scythe, and bounced away, 'Of _course _I gave my _entire _Deck to Mokuba without thinking! I hope he's using it wisely!'

The Reapers's blade rived into the brick wall, right next to Kaiba's head; the exec.'s eyes widened. 'Drat! It's getting_ faster_! Learning my rhythm! _Why _didn't I keep one of the Blue-Eyes?' he wondered, and briefly mulled it over, 'Oh that's right, I told Mokuba to keep the Ultimate with him.'

At once, out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba noticed a shadow running along the roof of the building to his left. 'Wait—! Is that—V. Lord?!'

Spirit Reaper moved, swifter than wind, and ran its blade across Seto's stomach. He gagged; the sudden, sharp pain forced Kaiba to fold up, hugging his middle — and crash down into a pile of loose metal, and rubble from the nearby building. "_Dredge it!_" he hissed through clenched teeth, tears of pang escaping his eyes.

Yami jerked 'round at the voice above his head.

"Well _there _you _are _my little guinea pig." tittered V. Lord. He was hanging upside down from the escape-ladder overhead. "Did you forget about your appointment with the surgeon?" he teased, a wicked smile on his face.

Yami forced himself not to quail at the sight of the Monster above him. "_Don't _patronize me!" he barked, daring to point a rigid finger at Vampire Lord, "I have no intention of becoming your 2nd! No matter what be the means of coercion you try and use!"

"Oh?"

"YES! Your _banter _is of threatening me with surgery? Do you seriously think all your taunting frightens me?!"

V. Lord smiled. "I'd rather hoped."

"Well it doesn't!" Yami spat, body trembling.

"Forsooth?" the Vampire's sharp eyes darted about every inch of Yami's frame, "And I suppose that's why you're shaking?"

The Pharaoh froze. And it was with great vexation he accepted the fact that he really was afraid; his mind's eye kept seeing half-images of the horror of V. Lord. The memory of the Duel Monster's twisted fangs was vivid in Yami's mind; he remembered how they stung insanely each time they were pierced into his skin . . . He didn't want to relive that!

Yami looked on the Monster with absolute enmity. "Do not _think _that because I have _fear_ that I do not _loathe_ you with every _atom_ of my being! And given half a chance, would not hesitate to dispatch you to the Graveyard!"

"_Oh _I believe it." Vampire Lord said, "And strangely enough, that's one of the things that attracts me to you."

Yami's mouth fell open slightly; he blinked rapidly, brow knitted in shocked confusion. The Duel Monster continued:

"I think to myself 'How exhilarating to have someone so very near to me who wishes death upon me!'" V. Lord was smiling childishly, "Almost like living with a caged beast! Knowing it wants to destroy you for keeping it captive, but knowing also that it can do _nothing _about it, and nothing to _you_."

V. Lord's dark eyes were wide, and the look of demented excitement was in them. "Now, _don't you want to be my 2nd?_"

Yami quickly dismissed the chill he felt forming inside his chest, and retorted: "In order for me to be of _any_ use to you, I would have to be a Vampyr! I am _not_! And you _cannot_ turn me into one! Because you have already tried!"

"Uh, did you _forget_ my little explanation about the surgical procedure awaiting you? I'm sure I was quite explicit in my explaining."

Yami almost smirked. "No I did _not_ forget. But in order for that to work, you would need my Yugi. Only his _Vampyr _genes can change me into a Tainted. But that _won't_ happen, because _you_ don't possess him!"

V. Lord watched the Pharaoh, and his eyes became as slights. "Ooh, but _don't _I?"

Yami went rigid, and all thoughts within his mind—vanished. "No . . ." he uttered; the face of Yugi's heart-brother darkened, "That _can't_ be true!" he yelled, "I would know if you had him!"

Tears started involuntary in Yami's eyes; he balled his fist and pounded it once against his chest, right over his heart. "He is here! I _know_ what things befall him, _because he is here!!_" Yami's eyes squeezed shut. "I would _know_ if you _had_ him! _I would know!_"

The Pharaoh was choking back sobs. 'I knew this was the end!' He bowed his head, fist held hard against his chest. "Oh Yugi—!"

V. Lord sensed his opportunity; the Pharaoh being at his most vulnerable would be too weak to defend himself. For there is none more conquerable, than those who have lost all hope.

Vampire Lord swung down from the ladder above; his hands shot out, seizing Yami's forearms, and he slammed the Pharaoh up against the wall.

Yami cried out not only from surprise, but pain! His eyes were wide, and he couldn't get himself to take in a breath; V. Lord pressed him to the wall, pinning his arms at his sides with hideous strength.

The Monster then leaned in so that his face was almost touching the wall just above Yami's shoulder; his cheek brushed against the Pharaoh's.

"_Mmm_," breathed Vampire Lord, "I can feel your blood rushing through your veins," his clutch on Yami's arms tightened, "Heart pumping, pulse thumping. So, _enticing_ . . ." V. Lord licked his thin lips, and Yami felt the Monster's hot breath strike his neck.

With a pained groan, the Pharaoh struggled to pull free of V. Lord's iron grip, but the Monster was unshakable. Then Yami heard a whisper enter his ears—a whisper of death from a _voice_ that was dead.

"Submit, son of Akunamakanon, _submit_. Submit to _me_ — become my 2nd."

Yami cringed; he couldn't move, he couldn't escape.

"Submit _Yami_, make this easier on both of us. End your pain, _and_ my own . . . Submit," V. Lord nuzzled lightly into his "prey's" throat, but he didn't bite, "Submit," he whispered, forcing himself _not_ to _bite;_ even though his mouth was watering for the taste of blood. He scraped his teeth against Yami's soft flesh.

The Pharaoh shut his eyes; he felt dizzy, confused. He could hear V. Lord's voice within his head, speaking of things that had _nothing_ to do with what was happening!

'_No_—!' Yami's eyes snapped opened, but couldn't make sense of anything they saw! Things were swimming in and out of focus dizzily before him. It was as if he'd been drugged!

What was Vampire Lord doing to him?! Yami tried to focus himself, drawing up any strength he had left to resist the verbal-hypnosis . . . but control of his mind and command of his body, were slipping farther and farther from his grasp.

"Surrender to me, my chosen . . . You are _mine_ now . . . I am your master." The words slid into Yami's ears, settled into his mind, convincing him and soothing him despite the horror he felt inside.

V. Lord moved his lips closer to Yami's ear, speaking things that were endearing, overpowering—things meant to subdue him on all fronts, put aside any resistance, make him pliable and susceptible to all suggestion.

"Your knees are weak," Yami heard the Monster tell him, "_So_ weak you can hardly stand . . . Fall to them, bow your head, accept my charge . . ."

Yami felt himself jerk downward suddenly, back scraping the wall, but he stopped himself, _somehow_, knees bent outward, muscles straining to keep him up.

'This fight is almost over,' thought V. Lord, moving his grip to the Pharaoh's upper arms.

'No—' Yami felt all despair take him.

"You _are_ mine," V. Lord breathed, bending forward slightly. The Monster opened his fang-toothed mouth, the smell of blood in his nostrils, and pinched the Pharaoh's skin between his teeth.

Yami's breath caught—and all his senses were drawn up from the dark abyss where they had been about to vanish. So miraculously swift did this happened it couldn't have been the Pharaoh's own will that did it; Yami gasped a lung-full of air, and cried forth as loud as he could.

"_NO!_"

At once, light as gold as the sun gathered at the Pharaoh's forehead; the startled V. Lord had no time to react, and his eyes bulged as he was suddenly yanked from his chosen 2nd.

"Ahgh!!" was the Monster's outcry, finding himself suddenly splayed in the air, body traced with a golden ribbon of light. "Aaa!!" The Duel Monster couldn't move, though he tried. Through clenched teeth he groaned, wincing from the rushes of pain sweeping through his body.

As for Yami, the Millennium Mark was dominating his forehead, burning like flame; and felt like it too. Yami was leaning to the wall behind him, holding his hand against his neck, skin nipped and bleeding. The Pharaoh was glaring at the figure suspended above him; he wanted to destroy the Vampire, yes, right then and there! Banish him forever to the Graveyard and beyond— but he couldn't.

For as he moved his Shadow Magic to surround V. Lord and _smash_ him, a great pain seized his body, a pain greater than any he had felt thus far. Lines of torment came into Yami's face, and the Millennium Mark flamed forth.

He began to shudder, his body taken with sudden spasms. As much as Yami wanted to finished the wicked Monster, he _could not_—his body wouldn't let him; if he did so, he was sure he himself would then be ripped to pieces—from the inside out.

And still the agony grew, in both Yami and V. Lord 'til each gave forth screams equal in volume and equally pained.

"H_aagh!_" 'I cannot destroy him!!' At that moment, Yamilost the support of one of his legs; yet even as he fell, weight coming against his heel and his hand slapping the pavement to keep him from collapsing, the Pharaoh drew up the strength of his will and did the only thing he could do.

With all he had— he hurled forth with his Shadow Magic, seized V. Lord, and flung him over the tops of the buildings, far out of sight.

But lo, the repercussion for the Pharaoh was great. Yami lurched forward as from a sharp blow to the stomach; he gave a hacking cough, streaks of crimson suddenly running down his chin . . . and collapsed face-forward on the pavement.

The Pharaoh winced, hugging his body as it shook from the overwhelming fatigue; his insides were raw. Thus he lay, trembling, racked by the hideous sensation that his gut had ruptured.

There was nothing going through Yami's mind other than the acute awareness of his own pain, and, the dim cognition that Kaiba was still in battle, somewhere beyond the end of the alleyway.

Thunder rumbled in the sky above, and lightening flash threateningly through the clouds, lighting, for a brief moment, the war below.

oooooooooooo

Vampire Lord opened his pain-filled eyes, and found himself lying amongst the ruins of a video store. It took only a moment for the Duel Monster to remember what had happened, and a sinister smile spread across his bloodied lips.

The Monster leaned up slightly, brushing his dark, almost black, blood against the back of his hand. 'That little human,' he thought delightedly, 'That wonderfully _dangerous_ little human! He almost killed me!' V. Lord chuckled, '_Almost_. And that means only one thing,'

V. Lord pulled himself free of the debris, knocking over the only DVD display in the store that had managed to remain upright; it crashed to the floor, spilling the cases in every direction.

The Duel Monster bounced to his feet; he eyed the cases, noticing two in particular with bold letters on their covers; they read: Bloodlust & the Vampire Effect.

V. Lord tipped his head back and laughed, laughed like a mad thing.

In one leap, he was free of the building. He halted on the open street, looking out on the field of battle; he chuckled as he saw a human Vampyr thrown down and staked through the heart by two of his minions.

'Victory, yes,' he thought, clenching his fist, "Creatures of the night ruled this world long before ever setting foot upon it. Now it's the Duel Monsters' turn; all humans will die, and _we_ will rule." but V. Lord stopped himself abruptly; he lowered his head slightly in consideration of a thought that had entered his mind, and touched his finger to his lip, "Oh but wait, there will be one human left alive, yes." he looked up, eyes narrowing, "I will make Yami my 2nd if it's the last thing I do!"

V. Lord leapt upward, and away.'I must have him! He must be mine!'

oooooooooooooo

A cracking blow came against Kaiba's face, and he spun, sprawling against the ground. His opponent, the undefeated Spirit Reaper, rushed forward, bearing down on him with its scythe—

Kaiba gave a grunt of desperation, and jerked himself upward at the last possible second, causing the blade to come down right between his legs. Seto gave a slight shriek but quickly realized he was okay.

'That was too close for any man's comfort!' the C.E.O. thought, glaring up into the Monster's leering red eyes; the Reaper's bone face was smiling.

Kaiba brought his feet together, and thrust them right into Spirit Reaper's face; the Monster reeled back, skeletal hands losing their hold on the scythe.

Kaiba jumped to his feet, and yanked the blade free from it niche in the cement; he raised the scythe into his hands. He smiled confidently.

Spirit Reaper rose up slowly, purple cloak billowing down around it, and looked squarely at the C.E.O.; it then wagged its finger at him. "Tsk, tsk," it said, grinning. This caused Kaiba to raise his eyebrow curiously.

The Reaper held its bone hand outward, and the scythe in Kaiba's grasp suddenly jerked toward its master!

Seto gasped: "No!" And tried to keep a hold of the weapon, doing everything he could to prevent it from going to the Duel Monster. But the next thing Kaiba knew, he was staring straight into the Reaper's face, the scythe haft in both of their clutches.

The Reaper smiled at Seto, and yanked its blade upward, creating a lancing burst of energy that sent Kaiba flying. The C.E.O.'s shoulder came against the edge of the adjacent building so _hard_ a definite crack then sounded forth.

"CROL!" Kaiba screamed in pain, falling back against the wall; he knew his shoulder was now dislocated. And the pain was so sharp and so sudden, it surprised him. 'What am I gunna do?!' he thought wildly, 'I can't destroy this freak without a Magic or Trap card!! And I don't have any!!'

Spirit Reaper had Seto Kaiba right where it wanted him; it moved forward, pulling back its scythe for one final blow, right to the heart.

Yet, the next sound that entered Kaiba's was _not_ his own breathless gasp nor the scream resultant from a failed attempt to jump away; but instead, a high trill and the resounding clang of the Reaper's scythe coming against something metal!

Kaiba opened his eyes and saw a shield of some sort floating afore him with a tiny Fairy Monster floating just before that. Kaiba instantly recognized the little Monster as the Key Mage.

Eru had deflected the Reaper's blow with its shield, and protected Kaiba! Seto stared dumbly.

Spirit Reaper, angered by the interference, lifted its weapon and sent forth a shower of sparks as his blade came against the shield. Eru squeaked in anxiety; it knew it wasn't very strong, and wouldn't be able to last much longer against the giant Reaper. So it hastily began fidgeting with something it had tucked inside its little cloak.

"You're gunna get killed you little imp!" snapped Kaiba, "Just get outta here!"

But Eru spun then proffering to Seto — a Trap Card!! Wide eyed, Kaiba took it as, again, the Reaper tried to rive through Eru's shield. Sparks rained out, and Eru cringed in pain, for indeed, it was bonded to its shield.

Enraged, Spirit Reaper attacked with a blow so savage that, this time, both the shield and its owner went flying.

Seto Kaiba jumped up with great ire in his heart, raising the card with his good arm. "Trap Hole activate!"

Spirit Reaper took a swing at the C.E.O., but the blow never fell; a hole appeared in the street beneath the Monster and it was sucked down instantly. The Reaper gave a high, shrill cry, and Kaiba watched as it was swallowed by the darkness.

A moment passed. Eru fluttered up next to the panting Kaiba; the little Duel Monster looked tired, as did Seto.

The head of Kaiba Corp. turned to Eru. "Thanks," he said, and, taking a hold of his limp arm, popped the disjointed bone back in place; Eru cringed. And at once, Kaiba turned, eyes wide, toward the back alley. Eru jumped in alarm, for it thought they were under attack from another of V. Lord's lackeys.

"Crimny!" Kaiba spat, "I forgot about that idiot Yami!" He started forward.

Eru perked up at the mention of that name, for it remembered _Yami_ was the person the boy Yugi had been looking for way back when it was first summoned in the chapel. Of course, it had been looking for Yami too, before Tea nabbed it from behind that is.

Eru followed after Seto as he ran into the last place known as the Pharaoh's whereabouts. However, halfway in, Kaiba stopped— the alleyway was empty. No Yami, no _V. Lord_ — no nothing.

Kaiba's blue eyes widened. "Dredge it!" he spat and rushed forward to the spot where he and Yami were last standing _before_ being attacked by the Reaper. As he approached, he caught sight of a patch of red liquid on the ground.

The C.E.O. halted just before the tip of his boot would touch the crimson puddle. Briefly he sniffed the air, and caught the slightest whiff of Yami's scent. Then he knelt, pressing his fingertips into the blood-patch; he waited a moment, letting the red soak slightly into his skin.

Eru blinked with curious confusion.

Kaiba, still Vampyr, then pressed his fingers hard against his tongue, tasting the blood type.

Eru could've choked; it turned angrily to Kaiba, but the exec. didn't notice. "Yep," he said, "It's Yami. _Drat it!_" he stood, 'What happened while I was fighting Reaper?? I know it was sent as a diversion! But—!'

Kaiba growled, and turned to Eru. "I don't know if that freak V. _has_ him! Or if he's just _gone off_ on his own!" He looked around quickly before looking at the Key Mage again. "Did you see anything??"

Eru shook it's little head.

"That's all I need!" Seto huffed, "Well, the blood isn't a good sign for one thing! He's hurt and that most likely indicates he's been captured! I've gotta _find_ him before he ends up playing second fiddle to that butch Vampire Lord!"

Kaiba leapt up, bounding against the gashes in the wall made by Spirit Reapers attacks, and away into the night.

Eru trailed after, worry on its tiny face.

oooooooooooooo

Yami staggered against a wall; he could barely walk. He'd wiped the blood on his chin _off_ onto his sleeve, but he still felt dirty with it; dirty and soiled, inside and out. He wished he could be clean; he wished he could rest, sleep; he wished he could see Yugi once more, though he was sure the encounter would mean his death. And, most of all, he wished _with all his heart_ that everything was the way it used to be.

Yami wished for everything . . . and wished for nothing. For he knew he would receive none of them.

The injured Pharaoh moved slowly forward, trying to keep to the safety of the back alleys, which wasn't easy especially since the war between the human Tainted and wicked Duel Monster was all over the city.

He hobbled passed many a vicious fight, knowing that if one of the combatants —from _either_ side— decided to go after him, he wouldn't be able to run from them; he could barely walk, let alone flee. If he didn't find shelter soon, it would only be a matter of time before he was killed —one way or another.

As he limped by through the shadows, all he could hear ringing through the air were hideous roars and cries of pain. And each time Yami heard them, he felt as though he was being drained somehow, physically & mentally — a little each time.

'I must get away!' he thought desperately. But for crying in the night, he didn't even know where he was going! For despite his great desire to _find_ someplace safe where he could fall to the floor and rest, he knew doing so was impossible. No safe haven existed, for _him_ . . .

Yami stumbled then, and had to grasp at the wall to keep from falling to his knees. The ache in his body and soul were heavy, and weighed greatly on his frame.

'_So tired_,' the Pharaoh clenched his teeth; and horridly, could still hear V. Lord's voice inside his mind: Your knees are _weak_, _so_ weak you can hardly stand . . . Fall to them, _bow_ your head . . . _Accept my charge_

Yami forced the voice into the blackness within his mind; and exhausted as he was, he moved himself forward. Yet, upon turning the corner, he found he had come to an intersection where a tremendous fight was "going down;" there was no way for him to get passed.

'Oh Ra!' he thought indignantly. And his tired eyes watched the figures in the street thrash back and forth, ripping into each other, their shrieks of agony going upward to the sky.

The Pharaoh looked away; he was sick of the fighting — he'd had enough. He staggered back into the darkness of the alley . . . and crumpled forward. His aching body fell on its side upon the dirty pavement, and didn't rise again. Yami's breathing was hard, his eyes, unseeing; sweat was upon his brow.

The desire for sleep was so great in him, it was almost maddening. He could no longer fight it, for it called to him incessantly, beckoning him to relinquish his hold on reality; and at last, he gave himself over to the call, and its all-consuming darkness. He didn't know what he would find when he awoke, if he ever _did_.

His eyes closed, and his breathing _lessened_ until he was liken unto a dead thing. His mind was now a prisoner, deep in the blackening folds of unconsciousness.

So the Pharaoh was — and no longer heard the cacophony of war, no longer felt the ground rumble with the force of distant explosions. As far as happenings were concerned, he was dead . . .

Thus Yami didn't hear the thunder boom overhead, or see the flashes of lightening against his eyelids, nor feel the sudden downpour of water from the clouds as they opened themselves to the world below.

The rain was solid, as a wall, rushing down in torrents upon the _whole_ of the city. Yami's body was drenched in under a minute; his hair was sopping in his face, his clothes soaked through to the skin.

Yet even with _this_ he did not stir; Yami would not awaken, he _could not_ awaken. So he wasn't aware then that the sounds of battle were dying away, the combatants driven deeper into the fray; nor was he aware of the rain against the streets, a sound almost soothing despite the heaviness.

So to that, he was in no way cognizant of the approach of footsteps, the sound drowned in the rush of sky-tears. He didn't know that a pair of boots stopped just behind him; didn't feel knees brush against his back or a hand take his arm.

But he was taken then in a pair of arms, and lifted into an embrace that was like _no other_ . . .

Yugi was kneeling in the rain, hugging Yami his soul-brother against his chest, joy in tears running down his already wet face. Yugi breathed in and exhaled a sob; he kissed Yami on the cheek, and cradled him in his arms.

"Thank you God," Yugi wept, gently rocking back & forth, "_Thank you, God_ . . ." And he tightened his arms around Yami. "You're alive," Yugi whispered in his partner's ear, "You're alive . . !"He smiled and once again kissed Yami's cheek.

For a brief second in time, Yugi felt all time stop; he could've sat like that forever, holding close his cherished brother, all warmth and happiness in his heart.

"You're safe now," whispered the boy, "Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you. They'll have to kill me to take you from me . . . And by _God _that _won't _happen!"

Still the rain came down; all was dark, except Yugi's heart. In fact, he seemed to be glowing.

Only _one_ thing could spoil this moment, and _that_ — was V. Lord.

Through the rain, the wicked Vampire Lord stepped forward upon the building overlooking the pair, and sniggered. "How quaint!" he shouted over the roar of water, brushing his wet hair out of his face.

Yugi's eyes snapped open and his face jerked up to the sight of a silhouette in the darkness. His brow creased. "Who's there?!"

V. Lord stepped upon the roof ledge. "I am Vampire Lord, the _new _ruler of Domino Empire!"

Yugi's face held all shock. "_Vampire Lord?!_ You're the one who kidnaped Yami!!"

"More or less." said V. Lord carelessly, "Actually my lackeys did the grunt work." the Monster brushed his fingernails back & forth against his jacket, grinning, and peered down at Yugi, "But _you_," he said, "From your _striking_ resemblance to the one lying limp in your arms, you _must _be the _famous_ Yugi Mutoh!"

Yugi grit his teeth; every Vampyr sense within him was telling him danger and death was right above him.

Vampire Lord chuckled suddenly at a thought in his mind. "As a matter of fact," he went on, "I even lied to your brother and told him I had captured you, _just_ to see what he would do."

Yugi's eyes widened. "You _what_?!"

"You should have seen him scream!" laughed V. Lord, giddy in his own amusement.

Yugi looked worriedly to Yami, form limp, almost lifeless; he shot a glare up at the Monster. "How could you?!"

"Quite easily!" V. Lord sneered, and paused, "_My Pegasus_, I can't believe how amazing it is that I've found you two _together_. It makes my life that much easier!"

"What??" Yugi growled, his eyes never leaving the sight of the figure above him. He was shifting ever so slightly, moving his arm to the underside of Yami's knees; slowly he raised his own knees from the ground and sat back on his heels.

"Now that I have _you_ _both_, the operation can commence!!"

Yugi tensed, arms tightening around Yami's frame. 'Operation??' "What operation _Vampire Lord?!_"

V. Lord leered down through the rain, eyes lit with a vile spark as he watched shadows coming slowly through the rain toward Yami & Yugi. He opened his fang-toothed mouth:

"Why your surgical operation in the Dark Room of Nightmare, of course."

------------------------------------------

**Review Responses: Glad you left a Review!**

**CuteYami: Don't worry! Don't worry! Yami's my fav guy in all of Anime! I wouldn't kill him! (Unless of course, it was really important to a story's plot that I did so—0.0!) No, anyway, he's not going to die! Please Keep Reading! **

**anime gal: Hi! I'm so glad I was able to inspire you! God has that effect on me, and I hope He has the same effect on you! Please keep coming back! (Oh, and if you liked the God-factor in this story, try reading my other story, titled: "War of the Gods!" You might like it!)**

**Carol2flute: Thanks for calling my story awesome! It seems that's the word most of my readers use to describe it! And I think that's great! Yeah, and I agree, V. Lord is a real butch! I can't wait for him to get his!! Please keep coming back!**

**KitKat1978: Sorry for the loss of your Review, but thanks for the moral boost! I was flattered! . Hope you return!**

**anonymous: Boy! You really didn't want anyone to know who you were! Thanks a lot for the compliments, I'm so happy you like my story! Hope you keep reading!**

**Shining Charizard: HI! I love the way you write! You're so good! I mean _your _vocabulary and use of words is so akin to mine it's scary! O.o And I'm really psyched you're a Yami Fan! He's SO cool!! .**

**Hope to hear from you again!**

**Undead: Somehow, your name is so apt. Thanks for reading & reviewing "Undead in Throe!" **

**Game Lover: Hi ho! I've read your work, and thing you have some really neat story ideas! Thanks for reviewing! Please return!**

**Metalsilverarmor23: HI SILVER!! So glad you're still reading!! I promise! You're going to make your appearance in this story! I really hope you like it when you do, 'cause you're really gunna kick tail! Right along side Kaiba & Mokuba !**

**Rose D.: Phew! After that lengthy bit . . . See you next time!**


	11. Dark is the Night, Blood in the Fight

**Rose D.: Well, hello everyone! I know it's been OVER A YEAR since I've updated _anything_ on my account (and BOY has FanFiction changed since I've last been here!).**

**I have a _really_ good reason for being away _so long_ though! I DO, I _promise!_ It's simply: Last year, I spent over 9 months finishing both 11th and 12th Grade, and graduating from a High School that required me to do 2 Research Papers! 0.0 And then right after that I got all these commissions from people who wanted me to draw for them. **-sighs- **So,** **it has taken me THIS LONG to get back into writing and find my niche again. .**

**But, I DO want to _THANK_ all the faithful readers who have waited SO LONG to find out what happens in this: Dark Crisis - Undead in Throe. _Special_ thanks for such goes to Shining Charizard, Cute Yami, and JennyNGO, who made a special effort to cheer me on when I was feeling exceptionally inadequate at writing. Thank you for your support guys! .**

**The story picks up right where I left, so you won't miss a thing! I do, however, recommend -for a more even flow- that you go back and reread (some, if not all) the previous Chapters, as I have also updated them with new info and cleared up some possible misunderstandings.**

**Thanks!**

**So now, I am MOST PROUD to announce the_ much anticipated_ (I can say that right?) continuance of Undead in Throe! **-steps aside bowing with open hand as the giant red curtain beings to part-

**RoseD.: _HERE WE GO!_**

**+Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh+  
------------------------------------------------**

**D. Crisis Chapter 11**

**Dark is the Night, Blood in the Fight**

Through the rain, Eru the Key Mage huffed and puffed—and tittered wildly in an attempt to get Seto Kaiba to "wait up." But the effort was useless, for the C.E.O. was paying little or no attention at all to the tiny Monster.

He was far too busy glaring forward, racing over the tops of the buildings that were still standing, and leaping with great strides over the distances between them. Intermittently he would halt to sniff the air for Yami's scent, but as of yet, there wasn't a whiff to be found; and Kaiba glowered.

'Maybe I should be trying to find V. Lord instead.' he thought, 'But would that help me get to Yami faster? _Dredge it!_ I wish I knew whether V. Lord had 'im or not!' He started forward again.

"I hate that Duel Monster!" Kaiba growled, his anger becoming a fierce rage, 'And because I _hate_ him, I have to save that _lame excuse for a Pharaoh_ no matter what it costs! V. Lord _isn't_ going to have his way—not this time!'

At once Seto Kaiba changed direction and darted down into the darkened streets, his mind racing like the heart in his chest. He knew Vampire Lord was capable of anything, and that included turning the Pharaoh into a Vampyr by means _most unnatural_.

Now, Kaiba pondered over why he cared about what happened to his former rival, and found – he didn't know. After all, even _if_ Vampire Lord were successful in Tainting Yami, Kaiba doubted the Pharaoh would be any more powerful than himself.

Seto shrugged and solaced his wondering mind by telling himself simply: He couldn't let Yami become a Vampyr because, if he did, Yami and Vampire Lord would eventually find a way to kill him _and_ everyone in the town. _And_ –just for the record– he didn't want that to happen.

Yet, as Seto Kaiba was ending the debate in his mind, he was suddenly aware of a strange sensation rising within him. 'Huh?' Out of the blue, an image flashed in Kaiba's mind: _an image of the Pharaoh!_

'_What_?' Seto's eyes widened as, before his mind's eye, he beheld Yami — writhing in pain, mouth open in a soundless scream. The C.E.O. gasped at the clarity of the image, and stumbled in his stride, for then the vision opened wide before him.

Kaiba skidded to a halt. 'What _is_ this!' His eyes filled with consternation and he stared, the vision presenting Yami bound upon a cold gray surface amidst the throes of great agony.

'Why am I seeing this?' Seto grunted sharply as a wave of pain suddenly struck up through his arm, and down into his chest. He recoiled, clutching at his heart; and it was with some horror that he realized he was being given a taste of his former rival's pain — but it was just a taste.

Seto looked at Yami's agonized face. 'This _pain_ isn't even _half_ of what he's feeling!' He groaned, hugging his middle; and a very rational thought entered his head. 'I've seen enough! I _don't_ have to take this _anymore_–!'

Through the pang, Kaiba let loose a savage roar, and threw his arms outward, banishing the vision into the nothing from which it had come.

For a moment he stood stunned, with eyes wide, before realizing he was still in the middle of the street. At once he looked about, expecting an unseen attack of some kind to come barreling his direction; but there was no one there. Seto stood alone, silent, and the rain came over him.

The leader of the human Vampyrs cast his eyes downward for a moment, rain dripping from the tip of his nose. "I get the picture," he breathed.

A nerve in his hand started twinging, and Kaiba had to jerk out his wrist to force it to stop. "I've no idea why I just saw that," he muttered, balling his hand into a fist, "But I _do _know I have to save Yami . . . before it's too late.'

The President of Kaiba Corp. spun 'round, leaping up against the rain-slicked side of the old Domino Library, and alighted on the domed roof.

'Vampire Lord,' Kaiba thought, 'I'm the only one you told all your plans to — I was a real captive audience staked to that wall. Heh, how you _love_ to brag. I _know_ you told me everything because you knew I'd try to stop you, and you were right!' Seto chuckled in his throat, 'The only thing you won't be expecting, is for me to actually DO it. _Freak_.'

It was at this moment that little Eru flew up next to Vampyr Kaiba, and _more _than _happily _plopped down on the dome beside him. The tiny Mage was seconds from hyperventilating, for fighting the weight of the rain had been more than a task for its small wings.

Kaiba glanced down. "Oh, _you're_ still here?"

The Key Mage nodded. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"You know, there're a million other things you could be doing besides tagging along with me!" he barked. Eru stared for a moment, and then squeaked in a questioning tone.

"Hey! _Kaiba_!" came a shout.

Seto spun to face the voice, and saw _one_ from his own band of human Tainted, hovering over the building across the way. As the Vampyr leapt toward him, Kaiba recognized the kid as the same troublemaker he'd faced down back at Kaiba Tower.

"Thade!" Seto said, as the kid landed in front of him.

"Hi!" Thade smiled, "I came to find you. What'cha doin'?"

Kaiba eyed the newcomer with sharp impatience. "What do you think!" he snapped, "I'm _trying_ to find V. Lord. _Duh_!"

Thade blinked, as did Eru. And that's when Kaiba jerked, nose twitching, and he turned, gaze darting back and forth through the rain.

"What is it?" asked Thade, starting to look around as well.

"Well aren't you dumber than a box of rocks!" Seto snarled, "Can't you smell that stench? It's _Vampire Lord_."

"Oh!" Thade exclaimed, and his expression hardened as he too caught the odor; his eyes narrowed.

An involuntary growl started deep in Kaiba's throat as he leered off into the darkness. **'**V.Lord. . .'

Below, the little Key Mage stood and stretched out its wings; raising itself up in the air again, it came to a flutter just over Kaiba's shoulder. Thade cocked an eyebrow. "Friend of yours?"

Kaiba hissed. "Hey! Don't you go thinking this little Fairy-type belongs to me! I didn't _want_ 'im to follow me around, but 'e is! So _there_! Nothing I've got time to do anything about!" Seto spun around, "Now shut up and let me concentrate!" And with hands poised upright before him, he snapped his eyes shut and took the breeze into his lungs to find exactly from which direction the smell had been dragged to him.

Thade stepped up next to Kaiba.

A moment of silence passed — Seto's eyes bolted wide. "Got it!" And he darted away, shooting over 30 feet to the building ahead. "Come on!" he yelled.

A sharpness came into Thade's eyes prior to him launching forward to catch up with his leader.

As for Eru, _well_, it lingered in the heavy rain for a moment, and puffed out a sigh. It then scrunched up its ity face in an angry glare and, holding fast to its key, started forward, determined to help defeat evil in any way it could.

**oooooooooo**

Lightning and thunder cracked the sky, seeming to herald the anger of Heaven at what was transpiring on the Earth below.

A gleam was in the wicked Vampire Lord's eyes as he looked down into the alley below him, where knelt Yugi Mutoh clinging to his brother as though his life depended on it.

But Yugi . . . his eyes were wide in horror, tears running from them in thin streams. "No," he uttered, staring at nothing and trembling from what he beheld in his mind's eye, "_No!_"

V. Lord grinned, chest puffing out proudly: for he had been able to cast a spell on Yugi; so subtly in fact, that the White Vampyr had been a second too late in realizing it and therefore unable to stop it. Now poor Yugi was locked helplessly within a vision of horror: _he was witnessing the operation._

"Stop! _No_!" Yugi cried, "_Please!_" His voice betrayed the wild panic rising in his heart. He could not free himself of the grisly images, though he tried.And all he felt was pain, in his arms and face — but most definitely in his heart.

"You see it don't you?" quizzed V. Lord, "You see the blade, _hmm_?" The Monster spoke with slow deliberation, knowing that each time he did, Yugi Mutoh was being pinned farther within the confines of his Black Vision. "You feel the pain, that _insane_ pain as it _cuts_ into your face—"

Yugi cringed, heart pounding. The Vampire's voice was in his head now— he couldn't get it out!

V. Lord grinned. "And what of your brother?" said he, the ever-persistent brute, "You see him too right_? Split_ _open_ on the table."

An inarticulate gasp escaped Yugi's throat, and he let forth a scream of absolute horror, burying his face against Yami's chest as he lay limp in his arms. '_No—! Why is this happening!_'

Though Yugi's eyes were squeezed shut, his mind's eye was wide open. And the gruesome images struck him over and over again, being so real and intense they might as well have been happening.

A strangled moan came from Yugi's throat, and in shear spite of the pain in his arms, he gripped Yami tighter. He was shaking, unable to move, and unable to even try; the tears ran freely down his face.

Vampire Lord tipped his head back and swallowed some rain; there was a malicious glint in his eyes and he smiled. 'I'll show _you_ how to defeat a Legendary White Vampyr!'

Minutes passed, no one moved, the rain still fell, and Yugi's sobs could be heard issuing forth from the alley.

V. Lord sighed and at last, in his black heart, knew he had done enough. He snapped his wet fingers, and in the blink of an eye the spell was broken, and with it, the horrendous vision.

Yugi Mutoh jerked and saw reality again, but his gaze seemed hollow; his heart beat thick in his chest. Blinking took effort, and as Yugi started to look around, a dark alley suddenly came into focus around him. His brow creased in confusion, for the last thing he knew he'd been dying in the Nightmare Room. '_What_ is—this?'

Vampire Lord leapt off the building ledge and down into the alley beside the White Vampyr. Yugi's head jerked 'round at the sharp sound of clattering boots and he found a menacing figure looming over him.

Fear welled suddenly inside Yugi and he tried to stand, only to realize there was a body lying across his knees. Yugi's gaze followed up the body, and with some shock, found the face of Yami at the end!

'Yami!' At once, reality cracked within Yugi's mind, hitting him like a one-two punch and he flinched. 'None of that actually happened . . ! None of it was real!' He fell back, slumping against the wall.

V. Lord leaned down. "Finally realized it was all a nightmare?"

Yugi looked up, his face appearing haggard and drawn: the look of a true nightmare experienced. "H–how'd you do that?" he asked shakily, "_Why_ did you do that?"

"It was _Magic_." the Vampire replied darkly, "And I did it because I needed to weaken you. You _are _one of the Legendary White Vampires that myth speaks of. And that means you hold great power! I couldn't let you unleash it all on me, now could I?"

'Great power?' Yugi stared, seemingly unable to comprehend the Vampire's words. He blinked with still more effort, and looked down on Yami again. 'He _isn't_ hurt? No . . . he isn't hurt.'

Yugi told himself this, and yet still moved his hand up, running it down along his brother's chest, feeling for the wound he had seen dealt Yami in the vision. 'You're not hurt, and yet — and yet still I look for your wounds . . . _Why_?'

Yugi cringed as glimpses of V. Lord's vision sparked in his mind, and only then did he realize the Monster was speaking again.

"And anyway," snuffed V. Lord, "Who doesn't like _sneak previews?_" He closed his eyes momentarily as he brushed his wet hair out of his face.

Yugi clenched his teeth, and raised his narrowed eyes. He caught the Vampire's eye with his own and said: "You _are _a dastard V. Lord."

V. Lord paused for but a moment before leering with a pleasant smile and leaning down into Yugi's face. "Yes," he whispered, subtly taking in Yugi's scent, "Isn't it marvelous?"

Vampire Lord gave a funny little giggle before bouncing up and giving a loud clap of his hands; Yugi tensed. "Well now, the time has come my Legendary White Vampyr!" sang he, eyes shining with a vile delight, "For the only thing left to do is trap you."

Yugi looked back and forth quickly, seeing that he _was_ surrounded by Vampire Lord andhis lackeys: Mazera DeVille, Pale Beast, The Earl of Demise and Newdoria, all having emerged from the darkness at either end of the alley.

"Of course, I've _weakened _you SO greatly with my Black Vision," flouted V. Lord, "I don't imagine it will be very difficult."

The White Vampyr lowered his eyes, and his arms came around the Pharaoh's body, as iron. "Then you imagine wrong." said he, leaning forward again, and coming to rest on the balls of his feet.

V. Lord cocked an eyebrow. "What's this then?" he asked quizzically, intrigued by Yugi's movements, "You're not seriously going to try and escape, are you?"

Yugi's lip curled; slowly he looked up through the tops of his eyes, rage swelling in his heart. "I think '_try_' would be the wrong word, _Vampire Lord._"

And before the assembled Monsters even knew what had happened, Yugi leapt up and straight into V. Lord, propelling him with such force into the back-wall that bricks & mortar went flying in every direction.

Vampire Lord's lackeys jumped back in surprise, and Yugi, with his brother, bound away and straight up the opposing wall.

"NO!" rang V. Lord's enraged bellow as he yanked himself from the mess of bricks, "_Not when I'm this close!_" He growled and tore upward after the White Vampyr, "You're not getting away from _me_ Yugi Mutoh!"

Yugi moved with leaps and bounds up the wall, and upon reaching the roof-edge, shifted Yami's weight into one arm and swung them both up and over. 'I have to get away!' he thought as his feet came down and he caught up the Pharaoh's legs again, and shot forward, 'Because as long as I'm alive there's not a chance on Earth I'm going to let that freak do that to us!'

Yugi was almost across the rooftop.

V. Lord's minions came onto the roof along side their Master. "Fan out!" he ordered them, eyes fixing on the White Vampyr's back, "We'll surround him and take them both!"

Yugi heard the vile Vampire barking orders behind him but, with the blood pounding in his head, what entered his ears sounded only to be a bunch of gibberish. Yugi hugged Yami's sopping form close and, with his foot coming against the building's ledge, vaulted high above Main Street to the building ahead.

Yet just as Yugi touched down and started forward, Newdoria & Pale Beast climbed into view, immediately advancing on the jagged-haired twins.

Yugi sprang back as they rushed upon him, their claws tearing through the air. He shielded Yami as he expertly dodged the first blow, and ducked neatly to avoid the second. Pale Beast & Newdoria struck over and over again, but none of their attacks met their target; they growled furiously.

Again, Yugi loosed one arm from holding Yami's weight. "It'll take more than the likes of _you_ to take me down!" he shouted, bouncing up and driving his foot straight into the face of the charging Pale Beast who gave a shrill whin and instantly retreated. And as Newdoria came up from behind, Yugi spun, driving the back of his fist into its side-jaw, the bone shattering on impact. Newdoria yelped like a whipped dog, and fell away.

Yugi was somewhat surprised by his own actions. He hadn't any idea how he was able to hold onto Yami with one arm and so effectively fight off his attackers with the other; he could only assume that some instinct had risen within him, a fighting instinct, coming from both his Vampyr side — and his Human.

Yet as he gathered Yami up once again, sprinting toward the street before him, he suddenly gasped, crying out in sheer pain. For Vampire Lord had leapt up from behind, knife-like fingernails flashing in the darkness, and struck into Yugi's back with a slashing blow.

The young Mutoh almost collapsed fully, thin trails of blood plashing down onto the rooftop. In most cases, injuries to a Vampyr are nothing more than a moment's discomfort; but there was something different about Yugi, and he turned just as V. Lord was bearing down on him and Yami.

In an instant Yugi turned himself over, falling back with a cringe upon the roof, Yami across his chest. V. Lord didn't have time to shield his face as Yugi struck up with his foot, kicking out with such a vengeance that the Vampire was felled backward off the building.

This gave the White Vampyr enough time to get back on his feet, but just as he'd sighted the direction in which he wanted to dash, V. Lord came up again, almost impossibly, and swung his elbow straight into Yugi's face.

"_GAHH_!" The blow came so fast –with a slight tug against his hips– that it caused Yugi to twirl in place. He could only keep himself from falling by throwing his leg out against the roof, and he stumbled as he caught himself. 'I can't let him get in anymore sucker-punches!' Yugi told himself, as he raised his eyes.

There Vampire Lord stood, his lackeys at the ready, and in his upraised hand, he held Yugi's blue studded Dueling belt!

'What?' Yugi's mouth fell open, and his eyes jerked down to the sight of his beltless waist. 'When did he–!'

"I'm sorry," simpered V. Lord, "But it appears _now _you won't be able to use the power of your Magic & Traps against me and my fellows." he belted Yugi's Deck-holster around his own hips, tucking it right up against the red silken sash he had taken from Yami. He glared at Yugi. "You better hope your physical attributes make up for your lack of _Cards_."

Yugi swallowed and gritted his teeth.

"Now we attack!" roared V. Lord. And he and his lessers lunged ahead, the injured among them hungry for revenge.

"No!" Yugi called, and launched himself and Yami over the building's ledge. Gravity caught up the twins and pulled them swiftly downward.

"STOP!" V. Lord bellowed, arms outspread as they came to the edge, and his lackey's skidded to a halt. "I have a better idea!" announced their Master, in a rather peeved manner.

Vampire Lord hopped onto the slick, outermost bricks of the building with eyes fixed on his escapees; he flashed out his own damp DM card. "Activate Trap: Zero Gravity!"

The ground came up at Yugi, and he readied his feet to meet the pavement. But just as he would've touched down, the street below was all at once shot with virulent green energy.

"Huh!" Yugi was startled at being suddenly motionless in mid air, his feet hovering just inches above the pavement; the weightlessness felt hollowing.

That's when the green light shot brighter, and stronger! Yugi cringed as the energy came up hard against his gut, and rocketed both he and Yami back upward. "Ahh!" 'What happened to gravity!'

At once Yugi tried to right himself, striking out with arm and legs in hopes he could regain his balance; but he was spinning, and the centrifugal force suddenly caused Yami's body to slip free of him.

Yugi's breath caught— and his hand shot out, just catching the wrist of his heart-brother. He held fast to the Pharaoh as they tumbled within the void. But when at last they came to a stop, the White Vampyr found the non-gravity seemed only to be affecting him; for even as he began clutching at his brother's body for a better hold, he realized the Pharaoh's dead weight wasn't floating at all.

'Why is it only Yami's body that's getting pulled down?' He wondered, awkwardly trying to gather up the Ancient King. Yugi managed to get an arm around Yami again, unaware that he had floated right up into eyeshot of his antagonists.

A growl of delight came from the Vampire's throat, Yugi hanging _oh_ so vulnerably in the air before him. "_HAA! _Now you're mine!" he lauded, vaulting straight into the anti-gravity field.

Yugi's face jerked up, seeing only Vampire Lord's fist. The punch rammed into Yugi's face, sending the teen and his twin straight through the field of green light and out the other side!

With a cry Yugi crashed down against the cracked rooftop, Yami breaking from his grasp, his limp-rag body tumbling away.

"No—!" Yugi's eyes shot wide as he skidded to a stop. He scrambled up on his knees, but at once Vampire Lord was there, pointing and ordering his subordinates to: "_Take them_!"

V. Lord's ugly crew jumped forward to surround the Twins.

"NO!" Yugi screamed in desperation, lunging toward Yami. But even as his arms came around his unconscious soul-brother, the Twins were seized by clawed hands and raised off the ground. The Monsters immediately began yanking at them, clawing and pulling them this way and that, trying to wrest the unconscious Pharaoh from the grip of the White Vampyr.

"No!" Yugi called, "NO! _I won't let go!_"

The Monsters growled at this pronouncement of defiance, and began buffeting their captive, slapping him and punching him mercilessly. They yanked viscously at his arms, and upon Yami, being now bound and determined to separate the two.

Then out of the blue, a jagged set of teeth sank straight into Yugi's thigh. The White Vampyr sucked in his breath before giving forth a wild cry of pain, his body tensing, agonized tears coming to his eyes. Much to the Monsters' disbelief, the pain only caused him hold to Yami tighter.

"You won't take him!" he shrilled, "_You won't!_"

Yugi cringed—the massive bodies were pressing in, a jumble of wet, stinking Monsters who's stench was overwhelming his senses; Yugi felt like he was being buried alive! 'He's chewing on my leg!'

And here, through all the wretched clawing and tearing, Yugi began to cry. Not audibly, just tears . . . bitter tears, full of regret – and anger; they were feelings released from deep within a heart that was about to - rip - open.

Lightening struck overhead, lighting the whole of the awful scene; and still the abuse went on, the pain being dealt from all sides for what seemed like an eternity.

'_Oh God!_' the teen mewled in his mind. 'Am I really going to die?' Yugi thought this suddenly, and the graveness of it startled him; he hugged the Pharaoh. 'Yami . . !'

Yugi wanted to hope, and he wanted to pray; and with all the feeling he could gather in his battered heart, he cried aloud: "_God_! Help us, _please!_"

Mazera DeVille snarled at Yugi's mortal cry, and being utterly frustrated at not successfully breaking the boy, the Monster snapped out his massive hand, right passed Yami's head, and seized the teen's throat.

The White Vampyr gagged, choking. With hardly the ability to struggle left in him, Yugi Mutoh looked into Mazera's eyes — and saw only death reflected in them; the grip tightened. Lines came into Yugi's face as his suffering seemed to reach some kind of pinnacle.

'So,' came his dwindling thoughts, '_This_ is death— Hm, it doesn't feel at all like I expected it to.' It was then that all expression abandoned Yugi's face – his head dropped to the side. 'I'm sorry Yami . . .'

Thunder cracked in the cloud-mass above.

"Rrgh! _That's enough!_" V. Lord spat over the roar of the Heavens, and his lackeys paused in the bashing of their captives, "If he wants to hold his brother, let him do so! It'll be the last time he does anyway."

Mazera DeVille moved his eyes from his Master and leered at Yugi; he gave one final squeeze before taking his hand from around Yugi's neck. And with that, the Monsters pulled back from the would-be escapee; the jagged teeth slide from Yugi's flesh , and at last, the beating came to an end.

The Monsters backed away, well, all but two, who held the vanquished Yugi dangling between them — he was V. Lord's prisoner, at last.

Yugi's chest bulged as he tried to take air into his lungs, and yet somehow, despite having been beaten to exhaustion, he managed to still raise a 'thank you' to Heaven from his heart. He was very glad the Duel Monsters had ceased in trying to take Yami from him, for with his strained arms slack around the Pharaoh 's body, he feared if they tried again he would not be able to withstand the assault.

Vampire Lord stepped forward, toward to his captives. "That _really wasn't_ a bad attempt at an escape," he said, giving a mock-clapping of his hands. "In fact I'm surprised you were able to move at all after the torment you suffered in my Black Vision. _But_, an attempt is all it was, and now you're in the same position you were before. So Now, I ask you: Are you ready to meet your Maker?"

Yugi didn't respond to V. Lord's taunt; he only grasped at Yami's drenched form and tipped his head backward toward the sight of Heaven. 'God please — give me the strength to fight them . . ! _Please_—! You can't let them cut us open! _Please help us!'_

The lightning flashed above, and Yugi watched it; yet his brow furrowed when he saw a great portion of the sky above them _did not_ light up. And here, Yugi realized the rain had stopped coming down on them, and yet, he could still hear it.

V. Lord could see the question on his prisoner's face, and pulled his fangs up from his bottom lip. "Wondering what that patch of blackness is up there?" quizzed he, "Well, _that's_ my floating fortress. And that's where you're going — _to die_."

Yugi's eyelids were flung back. 'His fortress! No—!' "NO!" he cried, the feeling of warmth having left his body. He began struggling in the Monsters' clutches, to little or no effect. '_Yami—wake up!'_

Vampire Lord chuckled, fishing in his pocket for another DM card; his fingers came against a Magic card. "Ah, here we go!" He pulled it out, and cooed, "Ahh, _Nightmare_ Steel Cage . . . a nice prelude to the _Nightmare Room_, wouldn't you say?"

Terror struck down through Yugi's heart, cold sweat sliding down his face. He couldn't let that vision come true! He _couldn't_! For to see Yami as he had been in that vision, would kill his soul.

'We can't die like that, God! We _can't_!'

"Drop them." directed Vampire Lord. The two brutes holding the twins between them, suddenly threw the pair forward onto the roof. Yugi's hands jerked up, cupping under Yami's head as the Pharaoh's body hit the cement. Yugi came down almost on top of Yami, and he groaned from the pain of his injuries. '_Urrgh_-! They're taking their _sweet_ time in healing.' he thought irately, and flinched.

Vampire Lord came walking around Yugi and Yami, and the White Vampyr shifted, pushing himself up on his hands and knees; weakened though he was, he still posed protectively over his soul-brother's body.

V. Lord smiled, and turned with a flourish to face the twins. He was ever so _pleased _with the sight of Yugi's white clothes soaked through with intermittent patches of red, his skin covered with gashes and bruises; Yugi looked terrible.

"Oh how I _love _the sight of my opposition on their knees." The evil leader said in the most sincerest tone; he held out the Magic card. Yugi felt his muscles tighten, and his heart beat faster.

Then, out of the rain came the glitter of Fairy dust. Everyone stared a moment at the shimmering gold sparks, before looking around in confusion. Eru the Key Mage suddenly dropped down in front of Yugi.

"E-Eru!" Yugi spluttered in surprise. The tiny Duel Monster gripped its key like a stave and faced Vampire Lord.

V. Lord blinked a moment, and lowered the card. "What's this?" he jeered, looking at the Key Mage.

Eru squeaked angrily and twirled its key expertly in the air over its head. You could almost hear it say: Hy-yah!

"What?" sounded V. Lord, "You're here to _protect_ Yugi Mutoh?"

Eru gave a curt little nod of its head. There was a brief moment of silence, before all the wicked Monsters broke out in raucous, grating laughter.

A somewhat helpless expression crossed Yugi's face. 'Oh dear.' he thought, and stole a quick glance down at Yami, whose state of being was no different than when Yugi had found him back in the alley; well, except perhaps for a few new cuts.

The laughter of V. Lord and his lackeys finally died down. "Ooh!" said the wicked leader, wiping away his hysterical tears, "That's the _funniest_ thing I've ever heard!" There came a finger tapping on the back of V. Lord's shoulder; Vampire Lord stopped.

"Oh?" said a voice, "You don't think he might have the power to back up his statement?"

V. Lord sweat-dropped, and spun. "Kaiba!" And before he had time to even lay eyes on the C.E.O., Kaiba drove his fist clean into the Vampire's face.

Yugi and Eru ducked as V. Lord went careering over their heads. 'Crimny!' thought Yugi, 'Kaiba's sure stickin' his neck out—! _No pun intended._ Where's he been all this time?'

Dumbly the lackeys turned to attack Kaiba, but the C.E.O. wasn't about to give them an inch; he whistled sharply and Thade sprang from nowhere along with five other Vampyrs. In a trice they latched onto the backs of V. Lord's lackeys, and the Monsters roared as the Human Tainted began tearing at their flesh. The combatants sprawled on the cement raging like mad things.

And here were Yugi, Yami & Eru, smack in the middle.

Seto dashed forward. "Yugi!" he barked, "_Take the Pharaoh and get out of here!_" He threw his hand out to the side, indicating he didn't care which direction Yugi fled just so long as he _did_.

All Yugi could do to respond was nod, being a little overtaken by all that was happening. But just as he stood, taking Yami up once again, the wrathful V. Lord came up behind Kaiba.

Yugi gasped, but his subsequent warning came too late. Vampire Lord caught Seto Kaiba under the arms, and sank his teeth straight into the C.E.O.' s neck!

"_Aaagh!_" Kaiba screamed, which was a surprising thing to hear.

Yugi was aghast, for never had he seen a Vampyr bite another in such a way. "Kaiba!" he cried.

Kaiba clenched V. Lord's dripping hair between his fingers, and yanked back viciously on the Monster's head, trying to wrench the fangs from his neck. "GO!" Kaiba croaked to Yugi, who was staring.

Yugi frowned worriedly, as did Eru; they wanted to help him.

"Just go!" Kaiba commanded, disguising the pleading tone in his voice. The C.E.O. was pulling V. Lord down as he himself sank to his knees. Yugi turned, darting away.

"I'm going to KILL you Kaiba!" snarled V. Lord, biting harder into Seto, "That way you'll never interfere with my endeavors again!"

Seto's mouth began to open, for the pain was intense; his natural reaction was to want to cry out, but his pride would not let him, not again. He clenched his fang-ed teeth and, now being on his knees, grabbed hold of the fabric of Vampire Lord's jacket and yanked him forward, bringing the Monster's head crashing against the cement.

As for Yugi, he and Eru leapt through the fray with relative ease, and it was only then that Yugi realized his strength was returning. 'That's strange,' he thought, leaping over the street and finding his wounded thigh in the perfect state to do so. 'My wounds are all healing up _now_. But why weren't they before?' he touched down, 'When Joey got hurt, his injuries healed almost immediately.' Yugi ran, jumping across the span of another street, only this time he came down onto a shorter building.

'Does my slow healing time have something to do with me being a _White _Vampyr?' He wondered this, racing across the rooftop; and glanced back. 'I hope Kaiba'll be okay.'

All at once, something slammed into Yugi's shins, causing him to pitch forward so sharply that he crashed down on his back at the building-ledge; he repressed his cry. He held the Pharaoh protectively, somehow managing to keep him from any further injury.

Eru squeaked worriedly. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, and began to release his tight clutch. 'What was that? ' he wondered, and tried to sit up.Of a sudden, Eru gave a high trill, catching Yugi's attention, and squeaked to him that it had seen something in the air behind them, but that it didn't know what it was—the thing had disappeared.

"In the air?" Yugi asked, sitting himself up, Yami's limp body leaning against his torso. "You mean in the air _above_?" This he tried to clarify, the pang fading.

Eru shook its little head fiercely and jabbed its ity finger at the air immediately behind them. A sort of anxiety came into Yugi and his eyes began to dart back and forth over the patch of air before of him; so too did Eru, their nervous eyes watching anxiously.

'Something's here–!' this conclusion came easily to Yugi, 'But I can't smell anything! I don't _understand_. Usually I can smell danger in—'

Out of the blue, a black round-edged diamond shape appeared from the very air itself, and — a hand reached out from it!

"What in the—!" Yugi called. The black shaped opened up wide and a figure in a large cloak suddenly appeared before him. Yugi's eyebrows raised as he scented the pheromones of a female, who then threw back her large red hood single-handed and looked on Yugi with cold eyes.

Yugi was in shock. "T'ea!" he cried. He had not seen her since learning she had become a Tainted one.

The Vampyress stepped forward threateningly. "_Give him to me_."

Yugi jumped slightly at these words. "What?"

"I said, give him to me!" she threw back the edges of her cloak so that her arms could move freely; there was a long metal pipe in her hand. Eru screaked for her not to interfere, but she took little notice.

Yugi frowned, and got to his feet, holding Yami upright; he could sense T'ea's intent. "Don't be stupid T'ea! I'm not going to give him to you." Yugi's voice was surprisingly stern.

The two Vampyrs stood in a face-off, taking in the each other's pheromonal scents and so determining just how serious the other was.

"I want him," T'ea said, staring hard with half-lidded eyes, and she scraped the metal of her pipe against the rooftop, "_I want him_, and I'm _not_ going to leave here without him."

Yugi slide his feet into a wider stance. "T'ea," he spoke slowly, "Yami is _hurt_, the last thing he needs to be involved in right now is another fight!"

"There won't have to be another fight, if you just hand him over." T'ea raised the pipe and rested it on her shoulder. '_Quickly_, you must do this quickly!' she told herself.

Yugi's glare was almost dangerous. "The more time I waste standing here talking to _you_, the less time we have to escape!" the pitch of Yugi's voice was rising, "I _need_ to get Yami to a place of safety before Vampire Lord catches up with us, OK?"

T'ea cocked an eyebrow, seeming moderately disinterested; though secretly she was very agitated. "Vampire Lord? _Puh_, you act like he's something special."

The look of confusion crept in along Yugi's brow.

"I mean, come on!" snapped T'ea, "With all the power you have, I'm surprised you're afraid of him. You could _easily_ kill Vampire Lord, Yugi. Why don't you?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed; he didn't respond to T'ea, simply because the notion of killing Vampire Lord hadn't crossed his mind. With Yugi's congenital belief that everyone and everything is good until proven otherwise, came the inability to think of killing, let alone on a whim with no rational forethought. Yugi studied T'ea eyes, and a question rose in his mind.

T'ea however, was watching the face of the unconscious Pharaoh when Yugi shifted and asked: "What power?" He had a serious mind to know what T'ea meant by what she'd spoken.

The Vampyress' brow creased; she was starting to thump the pipe against the cement. "What do you mean '_what power_'?"

"You're the second person to say something about me having 'great power'. I want to know what you mean."

"Don't _you_ know?" barked T'ea, incredulously.

"_Apparently_ not."

T'ea leered, clenching her fangs. "Well in case you hadn't noticed, you're not exactly a normal Vampire! Something freak happened when you were changing from a Human, 'cause your aura _as_ a _Vampire_ is unlike all the others—male and female alike."

Yugi's frown softened at the edges, and he then remembered that he had indeed made a formal statement to Joey about being unlike any other Vampyr. Of course, it seemed to Yugi that he'd known a lot more about what this meant _right_ _then_ than he did right now.

"You're an unknown, _different_," T'ea went on, her hostility abated for the moment, "You're an outsider who can't be counted among us _because_ you hold something _unlike_ inside you. I don't know what it _is_ exactly," T'ea was rushing her words suddenly, "But, it scares me somehow because I fear what it entails. I–I mean, I can't even smell any bloodlust in you! _That_ is NOT a normal Vampire!"

Yugi tensed at the thought of drinking blood. 'She's right.' he thought, feeling the queasiness stirring deep down inside himself, 'I'm not like them.'

T'ea averted her gaze abruptly, and took a stumbling step backward. "And your power—" her words were mingled with a moan, "Ever since I left the sanctuary of this cloak, your _aura_ has been rolling over me in waves so that I feel like I'm drowning . . . I've been trying to ignore it, Dracula knows I've been _trying_. But—"

Yugi's face creased with the look of helplessness, for T'ea was sinking to her knees. "I don't know what you mean! I can't feel myself doing anything!" He shook his head. "_Look_, this side of the Earth has already turned far enough for the sun to reach it and soon it'll be dawn. So my concern for Yami _right now_ is in making sure he lives to see it. "

T'ea didn't respond, her head was bowed. Yet she raised her gaze slightly, and turned it so to look out through the rain at the horizon. "The sun's coming up?" her voice was faint, "How can you tell–? there are so many clouds . . ."

Yugi looked at the distant lightning. "I can feel its rays warming the atmosphere already. It's coming."

T'ea gazed up with a sort of dazzle in her eyes, whispering: "You _are_ magic, Yugi." And gave a secret smile, for Yugi's power was no longer overwhelming her. 'I'm getting used to it.' thought she, proud of her ability to adapt, 'It's effecting me less and less, and when it no longer holds any sway over me—' She looked on Yugi with a somewhat nasty smile, which faded suddenly as Yugi picked the Pharaoh up in his arms again. She tensed. 'No! I'm not ready!'

Yugi looked down at her. "I hope someday that we can be friends again." he said, with the most sincerity T'ea had heard from anyone since the whole crisis began.

Yugi made to dash away, but T'ea lunged forward suddenly catching hold of his leg; Yugi's eyes widened.

"You can't take him!" T'ea called, "Drat it!" And hissing, she knew she'd have to make due with the strength she had. Yugi tried to shake her off, and Eru even tried to help him by whacking T'ea on the head with its little key. But, for the moment, the Vampyress was too determined; and, slapping Eru aside, she climbed up Yugi's body in a sudden frenzy.

Yugi gasped in veritable shock, and T'ea leapt up, throwing all her weight down on him and slamming him back against the rooftop. Yugi cried out, knowing that if he didn't hold tight to Yami, T'ea would take him for sure. For her eyes were wild and she drove her arms down in between Yami & Yugi, encompassed the Pharaoh's chest and held to him as though her life depended on it.

"You're a ripe cretin T'ea!" Yugi barked as she leaned over him. And before she could get a better stance to pull, Yugi spun onto his side with such force that T'ea was brought down with a slap beside him; T'ea cringed.

"And you're a wretch Yugi!" she spat, "You're a wretch and I hate you!"

The pair were locked, hopelessly, growling and struggling against each other, pulling and kicking like mad cats that had caught the edge of a blanket. It was a good thing Pharaoh Yami wasn't aware of anything that was going on, because it isn't very pleasant being the object of possession in a tug-o-war.

'I won't let him go!' thought T'ea dogmatically; and although she knew the same thought was in Yugi's mind, she knew little that he was the only one with the power to make the statement true. How strange it was, Yugi thought, that he'd been in this exact same position only a little while ago. He sighed within.

'She _will not_ take him from me. No one will.'

And with rolling in violent jerks back and forth across the cement roof, it was small wonder it took so long for the combatants to realize the surface beneath them had begun to crack. The building jerked suddenly, causing a great shifting crack to appear and run down along the center of the rooftop like an unzipping zipper. The building was splitting in two!

T'ea and Yugi gasped as the roof began to disintegrate beneath them, but neither of them moved, for to do so would mean letting go of Yami. They glared fiercely into each other's eyes. "Something's coming." Yugi spoke through his teeth. T'ea could sense it was true.

A hideous grated roar suddenly filled the wet air.

The gray bricks fell away with a crash — the Vampyress leapt free, up into the sky.

'I knew you didn't love him . . .'

A glow passed over what remained of the roof. The building crumbled then, as a megalith-sized Hitotsu-me Giant exploded from within the structure, giving forth a cry that chilled the bone.

T'ea's eyes widened as she hovered above the beast. 'Where did he come from?' This she wondered as the Giant started flailing its massive arms. It cried forth again, twisting and turning in an attempt to free the lower half of its body from the high-stacked debris.

"Stop it!" T'ea commanded, angrily facing the Giant, "You're destroying everything!"

Hitotsu-me paused only a moment before roaring, desperate to escape, and kicked its leg out from the debris, sending several chunks of wall through the air. The Vampyress skillfully dodged these, but not the tremendous blow from the Monster's blind backslap as it swung it arms out into the air. T'ea screamed, and was thrown to the earth below.

But Yugi Mutoh, he rose up, with his brother in his arms, surrounded by a white ethereal glow that seemed to afford him invincibility; he didn't fear the Hitotsu-Me, he didn't have to. Yugi glanced down; he had watched T'ea crash down against the pile of bricks and beams, and was aware that she hadn't moved; he tensed. 'T'ea—'

The Monster shrilled, regaining the White Vampyr's attention. And for the first time, Yugi noticed the stark staring fear in its eye; the beast began to thrash about more violently than before –– and was suddenly jerked down hard.

Yugi looked on in utter bewilderment; something was dragging the Hitotsu-me Giant down into the ground! The Monster wailed horribly as it was yanked further into the earth and it began frantically clawing at anything it could reach.

With debris tumbling down in every direction, it wasn't long before T'ea's body was covered over; for a moment, Yugi's eye was riveted to the spot he'd last seen her.

The Monster jerked its head from side to side, giving forth a screaming roar as it was sucked slowly downward, all its efforts to escape _totally_ useless.

'What's pulling it!' Yugi thought frantically, 'What could be _so_ powerful and horrible that it makes this Giant rail in fear?'

The Hitotsu-me Giant was dragged out of sight, and the rubble fell down covering it over. All sounds seemed to die away, until Yugi was aware _only_ of his own breathing. His heart was pounding, and he stared, not knowing if anything else would happen, or not. But nothing moved, only the rain.

Yugi looked down at the rubble heap, the thought of T'ea suddenly swelling in his brain. 'I have to go down there and make sure she's all right.' thought he, 'Whatever it was that took the Giant might return. I have to get her out!'

Quickly Yugi looked around, making sure there was no one watching, no one who could assail him with a sneak attack. So then he descended to the edge of the heaped debris, eyes fixed on the spot where he knew T'ea to be. So suddenly consumed by the thought of her lying battered beneath the bricks was he, that he laid Yami down on the ground without thinking, and raced up the uneven, detritus strewn pile. He came to a high spot where he then knelt and started digging.

It was hard at first, as if what remained of the building was being held together by some invisible force that wouldn't allow Yugi to pull anything away.

'Oh drat it!' The White Vampyr slung his arm back, and rammed his fist forward full force, breaking brick and beam all together. This broke whatever hold there had been, and Yugi dove in with all the gusto of a dog digging up its favorite bone.

At first, Yugi didn't notice it —just as he hadn't noticed V. Lord's spell descending on him— but, all of his mind, all of his drive, was suddenly and inexplicably focused on T'ea. He couldn't return his attention to Yami, though he tried, and resolved simply to be quick about the whole matter.

He continued to dig, deep down into the bricks; soon he came upon a patch of skin. Yugi's eyes widened, and he began swiping bricks aside with both hands in the motion of a deranged golfer. At last, T'ea's body was exposed. Her flesh was pale, in the fashion of all Undead creatures; bruised and unmoving, she lay. Yugi was still as he looked upon her, and leaned closer.

"T'ea?"At first, she didn't seem to move, that is, until her eyes snapped open and her hand suddenly shot out, catching Yugi 'round the throat. Yugi jerked back in surprise and that pulled T'ea up into a sitting position; she looked on Yugi with lioness eyes.

"You didn't forget that we were having an argument, did you?" asked she, and shifted, "Did you think it was your own will that drove you to uncover me?" she shook her head, "Sweet as you are Yugi, I know the Pharaoh means more to you still. You would have left me to take him to safety."

Yugi's expression hardened. "You're wrong you know." he told her.

T'ea shrugged off his statement. "I'm just lucky you don't know how to use all your powers, otherwise you wouldn't be susceptible to Cerebellar Suggestion."

Yugi's heart sunk slightly in his chest as she said this. 'That's right, I don't know how to protect my mind.' He thought of how well V. Lord had tortured his imagination, adding to this, how well T'ea had driven him to dig for her – not that he wouldn't have anyway. 'No,' thought he, 'Not yet I don't.'

The look of disdain came onto Yugi Mutoh's face as he closed his eyes, and he abruptly jerked his hand up, striking the back of T'ea's elbow. She gave a slight cry as she jerked her arm back, and cradled it protectively. The White Vampyr frowned at her a moment, before rising to his feet.

"The Giant was pulled beneath the ground by something." spoke Yugi, curtly, "I don't know what it was, so, I'd _move_ if I were you."

T'ea's eyes narrowed on him. Yugi turned to walk back down to Yami, and to his ears came the sound of an amused chuckle. His alert eyes jerked down toward a white-haired, brown-eyed figure standing by Pharaoh Yami's body.

Yugi blinked and cocked his head. "Ryou?"

T'ea hissed, and stood quickly. "That's not Ryou! That's that stinkin' Tomb Robber!"

Bakura didn't look up at T'ea and Yugi. He only peered down at Yami with a ghostly shadow over his eyes – and a dark smile on his lips. He then knelt on one knee beside the Ancient King and reached, taking the underside of Yami's chin in his hand, and turned the Pharaoh's face so he could view it better. "Well," he said, "Isn't this a pretty sight?"

Yugi's expression swept from shear surprise, to pure ire. "Bakura!" he barked, brow furrowed.

The Tomb Robber scanned down the Pharaoh's bedraggled form, and a strange light came into his eyes. He reached out and took hold of the Pharaoh's wrists.

"Don't touch him!" Yugi and T'ea shouted, rushing down the debris pile; but the Tomb Robber didn't seem to notice them. It was almost like, they weren't there . . .

Bakura brought Yami's arms up, and crossed them upon his breast; he held them there a moment, squeezing Pharaoh's wrists, and his face became a pinched little ball of vile glee. "Yes." he whispered, "In the manner befitting a _dying_ King . . ."

Bakura seemed to shiver as he lowered himself, and leaned in to sniff the Pharaoh's neck. He studied Yami's near- lifeless countenance with eyes like a wicked cat. He took a breath: "Shall I drain you of what little life remains in you?"

Still the Tomb Robber held the Pharaoh's wrists together. And shivered yet again as he drew in even more of the chill rising from Yami's heart. "Death becomes you Pharaoh . . ." And Bakura screamed, for Yugi lunged at him out of the blue with more viciousness than anyone knew him capable of.

In a matter of milliseconds the White Vampyr delivered a hard knee thrust to Bakura's stomach, a sharp-handed slash toward his chest, and finally, a cracking right-hook to his jaw.

The Tomb Robber went at a flying skid across the paved street, until his back came up against the afar brick wall, his head colliding with the old mortar. The ensuant moment beheld Bakura sitting rather stunned with round, surprised eyes.

"I won't let you kill him!" Yugi thundered, throwing forth his rage so that the Tomb Robber flinched in reaction. Yugi was standing only about two yards from T'ea, and she was kneeling beside Yami looking worriedly about for any signs that Bakura might've harmed him.

Bakura scuttled up to his feet, spluttering: "Where the deuce did _you_ come from!" His eyes were still wide, and he toddled forward again.

Yugi's brow furrowed with confusion. "We've always been here!" he shouted, "What are you? Deaf and stupid!"

Bakura glowered, curling his lip slightly. "You cheeky little—"

"I don't know what you were playing in that sick little head of yours!" T'ea snapped, "But if you've harmed even one hair on his head—! I'm gonna make you regret it! _Permanently_."

Yugi glanced back at her.

Bakura gave a gibing grunt and planted a very amused look on his face. "I wasn't playing _anything_ in my head. Well, at least not anything I haven't played before. No, what I was doing was letting the essence of his death seep into me." the Tomb Robber lowered his eyelids in consideration, absently biting the tip of his finger, "Of course I didn't expect it to feel quite like that . . ."

Yugi was stone stiff. "Death? What do you mean!"

Bakura paused as he looked on Yugi, finger still between his teeth. He suddenly let loose a high annoying laugh that seemed to crack the air around him. "You idiot!" he jeered, _"And you call yourself his Twin?_ Haven't you noticed—?" And dramatically, the Tomb Robber lowered his voice to an almost inaudible level, "He's dying."

------------------------------------------

**RoseD.: I know! _I know!_ I'm sorry I ended it so soon! Something just told me to end it there! But I promise, the 12th and Final chapter is coming real soon!**

**Britannica: **-looks at everyone- **She's usually able to keep her promises. -**gestures to Rose Duelist-** Hey! **-turns-** What if you can't wrap it all up in Chapter 12 like you've been planning?**

**RoseD.: **-gives a secretive smile- **Then I'll just "end" it in lucky Chapter 13. **_-_chuckles knowingly-** You remember don't you? What's going to happen after we come to the "end" of this story?**

**Britannica: Ooh! Right! Hey listen every one! There's going to be—!**

**RoseD.: **-claps hand over Britannica's mouth-** _Don't tell them!_** -smiles- **Not yet . . .**

**Thank you again Shining Charizard! Your e-mail was really bolstering to my efforts to complete this story. Thanks CuteYami! For making an effort to leave such an encouraging note.**

**All of you! Thanks for coming back, even after a whole year!**

**Hey Metalsilverarmor23! Don't worry, I never break a promise on purpose! I promised you were going to be in this story, and it WILL NOT end without you in it! XD Yeah! Keep a look out!**

**Much gratitude to all the readers. See you guys soon!**


	12. A Shaft of Silver Light

**+Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!+**

**Rose D.: **-clears throat- **Ahem, greetings readers (dare I venture to say) **_**fans**_** of "Undead in Throe". At last this 'epic' is drawing to its close. This story has been quite a ride since its inception in 2004, and its writer (namely me) has changed a lot. As a matter of fact, I became sidetracked as a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh, and had to bring myself 'round again so I could do what I'm doing now. I'm glad I did though.**

**Believe me when I say there were many times I thought I'd **_**never**_** finish this story. Despite this, my mom never let me give up (my dad either, as he's a fan of this fiction like you and was constantly asking me if I'd finished it yet). **-smiles-** My parents **_**are **_**great. **

**Along with them, I wanted to thank Soularia Reed** **for leaving such an kind, _inspiring _Review. Thank you Soularia! It's great to know people really actually care about this thing.**

**But also I wanted to let my friend Shining Charizard know that reading chapters her own YGO epic "Falsebound Kingdom" is what helped me get the cobwebs out of my head, and my ideas back to leaking on the page. **_**Thank you SC.**_

**If it weren't for these people, this and the next chapter wouldn't even exist. **_**Arigato meena!–Thank you everyone!**_

**And last of all, but certainly not least, I wanted to thank God above, because without Him I wouldn't be able to do anything at all! **-big smile-

**The story picks up right where I left off, and I'm also updating the previous Chapters a bit.**

**Oh, and heads up Silver! Happy reading guys!!**

**--**

**D. Crisis Chapter 12**

**A Shaft of Silver Light**

Bakura chuckled, shrugging. "If you'd given me more time, I would have erected an altar for his _majesty_, so that he might die in a position of ultimate grandeur."

"Oh _yeah_, like I believe _that_!" snapped Yugi with a bitter tongue, "Knowing _you_, you would've used it to offer his dying breath to some heathen god. So - NO, I don't _think _so. Not on _my _watch buster!"

Bakura's eyes became almost as slits, and he smiled. "Then by all means, don't watch."

Yugi's face tightened, as well as his fists.

A disbelieving gasp suddenly sounded from T'ea's mouth. "The Tomb Robber's _right_." Yugi glanced back to see the Vampyress pressing her ear to the Pharaoh's chest. "But he _can't _be! No—!" she cried, jerking up, "_T-there's no warmth coming from it!!_"

"What?? What '_it_'?!"

"Yami'sheart—_!_ His beating heart – it's like ice!" The Vampyress trembled, her eyes all at once glistening with tears.

Yugi Mutoh stiffened. '_Ice_.. ?'

T'ea's stared down at the dilapidated Pharaoh, and reached out her hand, placing it against the skin under which lay his heart. 'He's _so cold _inside.'

Like a mourner at funeral, T'ea bowed her head, her brown hair falling about her face. And when she spoke, she spoke with finality. "_Yugi_. . ." she murmured, "The chill of death has already embraced his soul." her voice hardened, "He will be dead within the hour."

Liken to a statue of stone Yugi became, unable to blink, unable to breath, and even the heart in his chest _ceased_ to _beat_. He dared not react to T'ea's words, he wouldn't,_ he couldn't–!_ for to do so, he feared, would bring him to instant insanity. 'Dead . . ? _No_,'

Bakura puffed out a bored sigh and folded his arms. 'What's happened with this twit?' he wondered, his gaze coming to focus on the White Vampyr, 'He's as stiff as a statue! What did he do? Die on his feet??'

T'ea raised her head suddenly, eyes flashing dangerously toward Bakura. "_You did this!!_" she roared, jutting her finger at the Tomb Robber. "What did you DO to him?!"

Bakura straightened up with a jerk. "I didn't do anything to the goyt! He was already like that!"

The red-cloaked Vampyress growled, and in a move quick as lightning, bounded forward. Bakura yelped as he came down hard against the pavement. "_What did you do?!_" T'ea demanded, holding fast to his jacket lapels.

"Get off me!!" hollered Bakura, trying to shove her off. The pair growled and hissed, and sprang suddenly to their feet, beginning a bout that looked like some deranged dance.

Yugi didn't see the maddened pair tussling before him; his staring eyes were wide, and hollow. For it seemed T'ea's last words concerning the Pharaoh were still echoing in his mind, _echoing_ like a dying cry.

Listlessly the young Mutoh's irises began to refocus. Of a sudden his chest heaved, and air spilled back into his lungs; he was aware his heart had started beating again, little more than a dull thumping in his chest. He unclenched his fists . . . and turned to face his Shadow.

His glassy eyes came to rest on Yami, laying pale and broken amid the detritus. 'Here you are, _almost dead_, and I didn't even notice . . .' The White Vampyr blinked, and saw abruptly with magic eyes, the pallid glow of his soul-brother's evanescing life-force.

'No—!' Yugi felt his heart quicken, 'NO!' He jerked forward mechanically, falling to his knees beside the languishing Pharaoh. He grabbed Yami and sat him up, the Pharaoh's head flopping to the side. 'I _can't_ let you die!! _I won't!!_'

Yugi's jaw jerked suddenly downward, his stubby little fangs flashing out from behind his lips. And with a savage growl he lunged forward — straight into Yami's neck.

Yugi's virgin fangs plunged into Yami's blood — and the air cracked.

At once a shockwave rolled out from Yugi Mutoh, a wave of utter cold that went throughout the city in an ever expanding circle. It struck everyone and everything as it slid through the atmosphere, and _suddenly_ the air was dead.

The air around the Twins however, grew suddenly dark and thick as if night itself had reached down to enclose them behind a wall of impermeable shadow.

Yugi's head was down, his eyes painfully wide. "_Mmgh!!_" He faltered, almost collapsing full upon the ground. 'Cold–! _So cold—!_' He cringed, struggling to hold himself up and yet hold to Yami at the same time. 'Oh Yami–! Your _blood_, i-it's freezing_!_'

Trembling, Yugi tried to push himself up. 'I'm _glad _I'm not trying to _drink _it!' he thought wryly, 'I j-just need to infuse it with my Alos! I-I _hope_ I can make it work inside you. Oh God, _please_ let it _heal_ him inside! Let it–_save him_!'

A tremor ran through the ground, an ominous shudder that Yugi felt stir deep in the earth below. He frowned and blinked down, oddly finding the pavement under his hand had cracked. '_Huh?_'

Then, before his eyes, the cracks spread outward, jagged black lines shooting through the tarmac on all sides. 'What in the world?!'

Again the ground lurched, and this time the look of horror spread over Yugi's face. For between the cracks oozed shadows, thick and black,bleeding up from the earth like living pitch.

A thrill of fear cut through Yugi's heart, and he lurched backward. '_What's happening?!_' He groaned, wanting to retract his teeth from Yami's icy jugular; but he quickly remembered his heart-brother's very survival depended on the Alos flowing from his fangs: healing Alos, being the absolute antithesis of Bane Venom.

Yugi turned, wrapping his arms tight around his soul-brother, and struggled to his feet. He trembled as he rose, and cringed, realizing only then how very _cold _he was. 'Gotta – get away!'

He staggered forward, his feet almost dragging themselves along the ground. Yet then he halted, wincing, for every muscle in his body was beginning to seize up, as though frost had gathered along each tendon and penetrated each bone, making them rigid and immovable.

A disparaging moan swelled from Yugi's throat as he tried to force himself to take another step; he failed. He had come to a dead stop. 'Wha-t?' He glanced out of the corner of his eye, daring to be witness as still more shadows rose from between the broken tarmac, rippling outward to form a great pool of living darkness.

Yugi shivered violently as he stood amid them; the shadows rolling over his feet, and lapping against his ankles. He couldn't move, which meant he couldn't escape.

And still the shadows came.

A tear rolled down Yugi's chilled cheek. 'The shadows — they're _alive_!' He couldn't feel his feet, in fact his own legs didn't feel like they were a part of him.

A great sense of despair surmounted the White Vampyr then, his soul at once being overcome with sadness, hopelessness, and the want for death. . .

Yugi jerked, _greatly _startled by this sense. 'No–! _I_ don't want to _die_!' The look of pain swept his face: he didn't understand these feelings he felt. Where were they coming from?? This overwhelming cold, this inescapable darkness. . .

'I don't understand! I don't _want_—'

Yugi stopped, cognizance descending like an assassin in the night. '_No_, it can't be,' he peered at Yami through the corner of his eye, 'It _can't_ be—!' Yugi stood thunderstruck. 'This cold, the darkness—! _Everything_! This, ALL of _this_, is Yami_—!_'

Yugi lurched suddenly, grabbing at his chest. 'It's _you _Yami!!' he cringed, 'The moment I made contact with your blood I became a part of you. So whatever is happening to _you_ on the inside. . .' Yugi's eyes widened, 'Is _also _happening to _me_—!'

The White Vampyr's heart began to pound, fear rising within him like the black shadows around his feet. 'You're _dying_,' Yugi shuddered, 'Which means _we're _dying–! I'm _dying_ with you!! _No!!'_

Yugi bit harder into his Twin's neck. '_Yami!_' he called out from his mind, 'Don't do this Yami! _Please! _I didn't come to die _with_ you — _I came to save you!!_' A sob strangled in Yugi's throat; he could hardly breath, desperately gasping breaths in through his nose. Tears streamed down from his tightly-shut eyes. '_Yami_,_ please — FIGHT!_'

Yugi wanted to scream for the Pharaoh to live, and _not _to drag the pair of them down into the mouth of death. But, it was too late. . .

With macabre fingers the black mist reached upward, creeping along Yugi's trembling legs, and fingering its way up his back. 'This—! Can't— Be, _happening_–!' Yugi's thoughts struggled within his mind, becoming sluggish with the encroaching darkness. _'We're gonna die!_'

The mist mounted his shoulders, and he felt its terrible grip at the back of his neck. He fought to breathe. 'Yam–i!'

The grip tightened, and started to pull him _downward_.

'No—!' Yugi tried to raise his head, without success; his jaw was locked in place. Yet, his hand, the frosted hand he held over his heart, against all the forces compelling him to remain still, he jerked it outward and stretched it toward the sky — _reaching_.

'GOD! _Please_ God—! _Help us_!!'

A call from the heart never goes unheard. And with that, a pin-prick of light appeared in the swirling night overhead. Yugi couldn't see it, but what he felt was a sudden warmth as the heavenly portal began to open. In glad shock, Yugi reached for it, trembling fingers dancing in the waves of warmth and chill swirling in the air.

The amazing, beautiful warmth began to curl down around him, and lift him from the pooled blackness. Yugi felt the shadows slip from him as he rose upward. But, something was wrong; Yugi's brow creased.

Yet before he could put even one thought towards this, the darkness below rebelled. With a spastic jerk, the breathing shadows lunged up, seizing hold to Yami. The White Vampyr gasped as the Pharaoh was wrenched suddenly from his healing bite. Yugi scrabbled to catch hold, rigid fingers managing to grasp an arm and a wrist.

"What's going on?!" he cried aloud, the air cold in his mouth. Yugi clung to his brother, his weary hands unable to get a hold of any more than he already had. And then it came to him: he knew what was wrong. 'The light,' Yugi thought numbly, 'It's not taking Yami.'

The fingers of the White Vampyr strained to keep their clutch as the shadows steadily _dragged _the defeated Pharaoh downward. "I don't understand," Yugi looked up, passed his feet, at the light above, "Can't you save us _both_?" His plea was labored; he felt exhausted.

The brilliant light swirled in shades of yellow and white. And somehow Yugi sensed the answer was simply '_no_'. Yami was jerked another inch lower, his form vanishing down into the blackness as though it were eating him alive.

Forsooth, the pair-bonded Twins were being pulled in opposite directions: Yugi towards the Light, and Yami towards the Darkness.

Yugi's fingernails dug into the fibers of the Ancient King's clothes, his other hand clutching only fingers. Groaning with frustration, the young Mutoh looked passed the Pharaoh.

As the shadows below were death, so the light above was life. And to descend would be to die, and no longer be a part of the living world.

Yugi peered at Yami's drawn face—the face of a shattered warrior. "I can't leave him." he spake. He was talking to himself as much as to the warmth around him. Yugi glanced back at the light out of the corner of his eye; he couldn't believe what he was about to say. He swallowed.

"Please let go." he muttered, "I can't leave him. . . Something inside me is telling me I have to follow him. I don't know why, but, somehow I feel like there's still a chance I can save him. But," he choked, "Even if there's _not_, well," he smiled sadly, "At least he won't be alone."

The light pulsed with soft sparks.

"I have to try." Yugi looked back at the radiance, and smiled warmly. "_Thanks anyway._ But please,_ never mind._"

The shadows trembled excitedly, for _now _they would be able to claim them both. So as the warmth slowly withdrew from Yugi, the chill eagerly took its place. Yugi shivered as the last of the warmth faded from him.

A great horror came over the White Vampyr then, as Yami sank down into the shadows, and he followed. The blackened mist filled the whole of Yugi's vision. A lament, a sob, a _squeak _of fear escaped his throat, and he turned his face away, taking one last look at the distant light above before he was consumed.

Darkness.

Yugi jerked, and was suddenly alone; somehow Yami had fallen away. Yugi squirmed, trying to understand why he had let go. But, the more his mind struggled to think, the harder it became; his thoughts were smothering.

His mind, his body, his soul, all of these were drowning. Everything he was, or had ever been, was becoming as _nothing_. No memories, no feelings, _everything _devoured in its entirety by the all-consuming darkness.

Yugi closed his eyes, and fell — straight down into the Great Void.

He was dead.

—–—

There was a great cracking boom like dying thunder. T'ea and Bakura gasped, and were suddenly thrown back against the street as a brilliant explosion erupted not far away. A team of streaming light beams launched upward into the dome of night, forming one great column of radiance.

"What is it?!" cried a Human Tainted. Every being in Domino could see the column, for its glow was as intense as the sun. Those closest to it stumbled back, shielding their eyes from its glare; they could feel the raw power coursing through the atmosphere—the very air in their lungs charged with electricity.

"It's making daylight in the night!" bellowed one of the Monsters.

T'ea gasped, jerking her eyes upward; blinded though she was, she saw the power cutting right through the cloud cover. 'YUGI?'

It _was _Yugi, T'ea could feel it; the spectacle had the White Vampyr's signature written all over it—and what T'ea sensed it signified _wasn't _good.

T'ea's heart was thumping in her chest: Yami was gone. He _had _been laying right where the column of light now stood, yet, now the Vampyress could no longer sense his presence. Had he merely _vanished _with the appearance of the light? Or had he _died_, his last breath being nothing more than a slight rush of air escaping passed his lips?

The Vampyress stared, her fangs clenched. The column was being generated by the power of the White Vampyr, this much T'ea had worked out. Yet, despite this fact, she couldn't sense _his _presence either — they were gone, _both _of them. Yami, and Yugi.

What had happened? What was _going _to happen?

'This can't be!' thought T'ea, twitching with sudden rage. _This was all Yugi's doing._ Wrath as hot as flame lighted within the Vampyress. _Yugi had taken Yami away_. The wrath burned inside her chest. _It wasn't fair, Yugi had cheated._ Like a firestorm, T'ea's rage gushed forth, and liken to a banshee she screamed into the air. "_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YUGI?!_"

The assembled crowd gasped as the flaring column began to heave and jerk, its power seeming to shake the earth. All watched as it sparked, _violently_, and broke into a thousand light strands that instantly vanished like stardust.

Dead silence would have followed the spectacle, _except _for the fact that something was amiss. The light had gone and yet the ground was still trembling. What was at first only a low rumbling deep in the earth, quickly became something else—something which grew 'til the city of Domino lurched in its foundations.

Screams and terrified roars filled the already raucous clamor of the air. Half of the standing buildings crumbled to dust, the expelled detritus filling the air in great gritty plumes. The earthquake was definitely _not _a side effect of the evanescent light however.

Being unwilling to fly into the chaos overhead, the Tomb Robber and T'ea had remained on the ground, and they could see something the rest of the city could not. For as they stared at the smoldering circle that had been seared into the tarmac by the radiant column, they saw cracks forming at its heart, cracks that quickly gave way to a jagged black pike that suddenly jutted upward from under the ground.

The earth shuddered as the pike continued to rise, four more appearing at each corner. The five pikes were atop a great black structure that reached toward the sky like a giant arm, its base ever widening. T'ea and Bakura sat up, watching as spikes then came up from the earth, first in front of them, then behind them.

"Oh no!!" In fear the pair turned to escape, seeking to jump quickly over the great palisade that had lunged up behind them. But it was already too late. They were caught against the rising battlements, watching helplessly as the ground feel away.

T'ea screamed; Bakura tumbled backward, holding fast to the Vampyress' cloak as she grabbed hold of the nearest object, a thing which appeared to be a stone gargoyle. '_What_??'

And upward into the air they were thrust, high above the city. Soon it was revealed that what was emerging from the earth was a tremendous black tower, vile and grotesquely constructed, its innumerable spikes like claws jabbing at the dawn sky.

Dawn sky! The vampyric creatures amid the destroyed city screamed when they realized the sun was rising, the first rays _piercing _through the dissipating storm clouds. Deathly afraid of being touched by the sunlight, the already chaotic streets were filled with panic as each creature, Human Tainted and Monster alike, scrambled for cover. But the quake made fleeing on foot very difficult, and those who became airborne to escape were immediately lost in the billowing dust plumes.

The rumble was deafening. And still the Tower arose, a gruesome eyesore to mock the light of the surface-world. Though buried alive for centuries the Tower had waited patiently, _yearning _for that moment it would once again make its presence known among the living.

The last of its jagged ramparts were disgorged from the bowels Domino, and it planted its foundations atop the earth with the force of a titan's footstep. The ground trembled and _at last_ the quake subsided; slowly, all din faded into silence.

Like a jewel in a crooked crown, the sun appeared along the rocky tips of the mountains surrounding Domino. And, for the first time in 400 years, lighted the massive _monstrous _Tower, black as death itself. The Tower gloated, looming tall and pompous over the demolished landscape at its feet. Nothing could stop it from fulfilling its purpose now.

Nonetheless, in the shadow of the uppermost parts of the Tower, the highjacked Vampyrs found themselves temporarily safe from the sun's rays. Catching their breath, the pair began to gather themselves. Shakily T'ea pushed herself up and blinked curiously at the stone gargoyle she had been hugging.

Bakura let go her cloak, and began yanking at his own jacket, which had been speared through at the back by one of the upward spikes. Curious as to what lay beyond the jagged palisade, T'ea scooted herself toward the edge and took hold of the spikes; she leaned her head over—and saw the ground several miles beneath her.

She squeaked in alarm and threw herself back from the edge, momentarily absentminded as to the fact that she could actually _fly_. "Where are we?!" she sounded, "What happened?? Is this a tower? But where did it come from?!"

"From beneath the ground _obviously_!" snapped the Tomb Robber, "Now will you stop blathering and give me a chance to see for myself!" Bakura gave one more great yank on his jacket, and it pulled it free. He fell back with a rude smack and T'ea couldn't help but laugh snidely. Bakura glared, picking himself up. Acting like he'd meant to look so utterly ridiculous, he moved toward the palisade and peered over; he blinked.

"_Well_, big mouth?" asked T'ea. Far below, Bakura could see there was a myriad of Vampyrs sheltering in the shadow of the black Tower. With there being hardly anything left standing in which to shelter, the Tower's shadow was an effective albeit temporary solution to the sunlight.

"Heh, _idiots_," smirked the Tomb Robber, "Don't they realize once the sun is overhead there will no longer be a shadow for them to hide in?"

"Huh?" T'ea came back over to the edge and _carefully_ looked over. Those huddled near the ramparts were craning their necks in wary study of the Tower's loathsome visage.

T'ea looked on the Tomb Robber dumbly. "Moron!" she slapped his shoulder, "_We're _in the same boat, in case you hadn't noticed! Or can't your brain think that far?"

Bakura growled like a junkyard dog. "Of course I noticed you imbecile!! What _you _haven't noticed is the fact that there's a door behind us!" He jerked his arm out, pointing toward the aperture.

T'ea blinked. "Oh."

Insulted and annoyed, Bakura stood and went to the door. Yet in taking hold of the handle, the thief found it was stuck hard against the stony doorframe. Bakura wrenched backward on the door, to no avail.

T'ea gave a mock round of clapping. "Wow," she said, "I didn't know you were so strong."

"_Shut up_!!" spat the Tomb Robber.

"HERE." T'ea came up beside him and likewise seized hold of the elongated door handle. "Now!"

Loath to cooperate yet short on options, Bakura pulled backward with T'ea. They groaned as they struggled to move the door, the sinew of their muscles straining with the effort. "Don't give up!" T'ea gasped, as she took another breath.

Bakura's fingers tightened against the handle. "No ruddy door's going to get the best of me!" he proclaimed. A slight glow alight along the metal of his Millennium Ring.

The pair jerked backward slightly, as the door began to slide from its mooring. "Almost – _there_!" T'ea piped. With a growl, Bakura slammed his foot forward against the doorframe. Instantly the door sprang open, knocking the Vampyrs back against the craggy stage.

A cold gust of air greeted them, wafting outward from the dark entry. The pair rose; Bakura went forward first. Cautiously he looked in, and all that met the sharp inquiry of his gaze was a short flight of steps.

"Anything?" asked T'ea, as she edge up beside him.

"No. Not really." answered the white-haired thief, moving out onto the landing and starting down the steps. T'ea followed, taking hold of the door handle and pulling it after her.

"OH," began Bakura, "And don't close the door—"

T'ea gasped. _THUDOOM!_ She looked nervously at Bakura, holding her hand over her mouth.

"–because we _might _just _need _to make a swift exit." he grumbled. He looked back at her, narrowing his eyes. Sighing, he continued down to the next landing, which was much wider than the first. "Oh well," he said, as T'ea came down the steps after him, "I guess it doesn't matter whether we get _killed _out there in the sunlight, or down here by whatever's lurking in this tower."

"You really think there _is _something?" quizzed the Vampyress. Passed the landing the pair saw an innumerable amount of steps spiraling down into infinity.

Bakura shrugged. "Why else rise out of the ground in such dramatic fashion?"

T'ea smirked. "Well I guess _you'd _be the expert on _that_."

Bakura snuffed. "Well," he lauded, "I don't suppose there's any reason to postpone meeting our Maker!" He jumped off the landing, but of course, didn't fall – at least not very fast. With relative balance, he descended straight down the center of the tower, bypassing the circular stair-path.

T'ea blinked, "Hmph." ,and, deciding to do the same, seized the loose corners of her cloak and jumped after him. She caught up with him before too long, and they glared playfully at one another.

"In that much of a rush to meet death, eh?" queried the Tomb Robber.

T'ea Gardener pulled her lips into a crooked smile. "Actually, I think something _entirely _different awaits." She immediately loosed her command of gravity, and fell straight passed the Ancient Thief.

Bakura barked angrily and fell after her. Hundreds of feet the pair descended, privy to the fact that the Tower was broadening ever outward. Finally they espied the end of the stairs, but, they were broken, the remnant lying in a crumbled heap against the floor of the dark chamber below.

Bakura and T'ea stopped just short of actually entering the room. They looked, but couldn't see much beyond the width of the vertical tunnel they had come down; apparently the darkling chamber was much bigger.

"Well, go on!" said Bakura, "Ladies first!"

"OH for _sure_!"griped T'ea. But, swallowing nervously, she leaned down, peeking into the room; there was no one, and _nothing _for that matter, at least not that she could see. She let herself drop down; Bakura wasn't far behind.

They stood for a moment, looking around. The room they had come into was circular, with high menacing pilasters that struck up into the ceiling on a curve. All of them were the same, except _two_. Instead of being comprised of solid black stone, these two had glass centers; T'ea frowned curiously.

Bakura watched her move toward them, having only just noticed them himself. "Now, why do you suppose _they're _different?"

T'ea stepped right up to the nearest of them, and began wiping away the thick dust that had gathered over the centuries. She gasped. "There's someone in here!"

"Eh?" Bakura came over. He reached, wiping more of the dust away. "It's a _girl_." he said.

"I can see that." T'ea answered, looking at the fair features; her eyes scanned down. "What kind of outfit do you suppose _that _is?"

Bakura folded his arms, regarding the sleeping girl behind the glass. "It looks like a type of uniform. Black with silver trimming, and a silver metal cross."

"A cross??" exclaimed T'ea, "That's the _last _thing we need! She's probably _human_."

"Well," said Bakura, strolling over to the other glass-centered pilaster, "If _she's_ a human, who's behind glass number two?" He swirled a clear patch amid the dusty exterior. "Well," he gibed, "Here's a _handsome _fellow."

T'ea came quickly over, and frowned. "What?"

The Tomb Robber snorted. "Certainly an ugly chap isn't he? Lithe and yellow, he looks dead."

Tea' sucked in her bottom lip. "_I'll _say!"

"But he's not."

T'ea blinked at Bakura. "He's not?" Bakura shook his head. The Vampyress looked over to the sleeping girl. "Then is she not, too? Why do you think they're both _here_?"

"I don't know." Bakura fingered his chin. "This _whole _tower, _just _for these two?" Bakura looked closer at the sallow-faced man. "_Or_, perhaps just for him."

"Huh?"

"Don't you think _he_ looks more like he belongs here than _she_ does?"

"Well, _yeah_. Kinda." T'ea scratched her head. What a conundrum!

Bakura smiled, and widened his stance. "Well, enough theorizing!" He pulled back the jacket sleeve of his right arm, and balled his fist.

"What are going to do?!" sounded T'ea, jumping back a pace.

"In another second you won't have to ask me." Bakura slung back his arm, and hurled his fist forward into the glass. T'ea gave a slight shriek as she turned her face from the flying glass shards. Bakura smiled, his cuts healing instantly. He leaned in to the dormant figure, sniffing. "Ah! I _thought _so." He grinned, his fangs stretching down over his bottom lip. "You're a _Vampyr_, my friend." he whispered.

There came a sudden crash as the glass panel over the sleeping girl abruptly ejected from its moorings and shattered against the floor. T'ea blinked, holding a broken release-lever in her upraised hand.

"What DID you _do??_" Bakura frowned.

T'ea adopted a slightly snide expression. "What? You thought you were the only one gonna have any fun around here?" She threw the lever aside and moved to get a better look at the girl. Curious, she stepped into the hollow pilaster to see if she couldn't figure out how the girl was affixed to the wall.

Bakura stopped suddenly, and frowned: a shadow had fallen over his heart. Much to his confusion, Bakura found the muscles in his throat had started to tighten; quickly he began pulling at his shirt collar, only to see something move out of the corner of his eye.

The Tomb Robber turned, jerking with surprise when he saw the Vampyr beyond the broken glass was awake. But there was something very wrong about him.

The creature's dead black eyes were wide, and his pasty lips had parted, revealing a mouth like a cavern. Bakura took a step back when the Vampyr reached out its hands toward him, the creature's yellowed fangs gleaming as a withered tongue ran across them.

Bakura's heart was pounding, and his brow creased worriedly. Was he actually frightened? But _why_?? What made this Vampyr different than any other? Surly he wasn't more powerful than himself!

"What do you want?" Bakura said, trying to draw confidence from the tone of his words. But still, the fear remained.

"Huh?" T'ea glanced toward the white-haired thief.

The sickly Vampyr in the broken casement stretched his fingers toward Bakura. His lips began to move in speech, but they moved like they were numb. "_Ffresshh_. . ." he slurred.

Bakura felt his gut tighten, his heart drumming against his ribs. 'Me,' he thought, eyes widening, 'He means me!'

With a somewhat surprised look, T'ea stepped out of the girl's casement. "What? That guy's actually awake??"

Something snapped. T'ea gasped as the creature lunged forward from the pilaster, tackling Bakura to the floor. The Tomb Robber gave a cry of fright and immediately began punching his attacker, for the creature had buried his fangs deep in his neck.

"Get off of me!!" Bakura choked, grabbing the Vampyr's shoulders and driving his knee hard into his stomach. Again Bakura did this, and _again;_ but he couldn't shake the creature upon him, for the Vampyr was stealing his blood — blood he had already stolen. And used though it was, the creature knew the blood would serve its purpose.

The Tomb Robber began to panic as he felt his strength draining away. His eyes became painfully wide then, for his mind was suddenly bombarded with a barrage of terrible memories. He remembered when both he & Ryou had been attacked –all those months ago– by a gang of Vampyrs who had left Ryou for dead, and he a night-stalker like themselves.

Like an avenging devil, Bakura had hunted each of them down, one by one, mercilessly banishing them to the Shadow Realm. That's when Vampire Lord had seen him, and seeing that he was a powerful enemy of the Human Tainted, had recruited him as an ally – and spy. But V. Lord's promise to sustain Ryou and bring him back to life, had been lie.

'This can't be happening!' thought Bakura, waking from his memories, 'What _is _this _monster _that I cannot fight him off like I've fought off countless others?!'

Bakura cringed as his heart began to slow. 'NO.' He glanced toward T'ea, who stood apart, semi-frightened but mostly appalled. The Tomb Robber dropped his arm out to the side, reaching toward her. In utter spite of his own helplessness, he opened his mouth, and pleaded: "_Help me!_"

T'ea felt her heart lurch, and deep inside she felt an emotion she hadn't felt since before Domino had become a domain of chaos; a feeling she had long embodied before becoming a selfish narrowminded Vampyress. And that was: the desire to help someone.

For T'ea had known the Tomb Robber for ages it seemed, and never had she seen him so desperate. Quickly she nodded at Bakura and spun, seeking to find a weapon amongst the shattered glass at her feet. But, she didn't know she was too late.

Bakura's innards tightened all at once, a moan escaping his throat. His eyes suddenly rolled back, and his outstretched arm fell slack.

T'ea stopped abruptly as she stooped to search through the glass; her eyes widened. The girl, the _sleeping _girl, she was _awake _and kneeling at the foot of her casement! "_You_," T'ea blurted, "Who are you?"

Gasping at the dusty air like a newborn, the uniformed girl was agonized by her lungs stretching in and out for the first time in several centuries. Tears were in her eyes as she raised her head; coughing, she frowned at the sight of T'ea.

The girl tried to gather herself sooner than she should have, and her subsequent attempt to stand was met with am overwhelming dizziness; she grasped her head in her hands.

Suddenly remembering Bakura, T'ea turned back—only to freeze in place. The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end, for the creature, wiping his mouth, had finished with Bakura and was now turning to face her.

T'ea looked down at the white-haired thief. 'He's dead–' The Vampyress felt anger and fear flash in her heart. "Why did you kill him?!" she called, "_Why _did you even drink his blood?? He was a vampire like you!"

The creature smiled wickedly.

"Because," came the answer, "_He is Nosferatu!_"

T'ea turned at the sound of the girl's cracking voice; she was standing now. The Vampyress made a quick decision to retreat to where she could more easily observe the cryptic pair. "Nosferatu?" she asked, pulling her cloak closer 'round her.

The creature chuckled deep in his throat, glancing briefly at T'ea before settling his eyes on the uniformed girl. "So Slayer," he said, his voice like the depths of a well, "You followed me. I thought I had lost you, _no _actually, I thought I had killed you. But it appears I was mistaken."

The girl narrowed her eyes, her voice graveled and dry. "I knew one day you would awaken, Nosferatu. That your sanctuary would preserve you through the ages. But I couldn't let you escape. If I hadn't preserved myself beside you, time would have killed me. And I couldn't allow you to rise and go forth as you did in the past, infecting the world with your poison blood."

"Heh _heh _heh," Nosferatu smiled mockingly, "The only slayer in _all _the world with power enough to stop me, eh?" He raised his arms upward, and shadows like the night grew out of the cracks of the chamber. "But you are in MY sanctuary now Slayer, and therefore at a _mortal _disadvantage!" The creature hissed and, like a mad composer, directed the shadows to strike at the girl.

"Metal Silver Armor - _23!_" she cried. The shadows attacked, yet were instantly met by a brilliant flash of light. T'ea had to shield her eyes so bright was the silver flare.

The shadows vaporized, and as the light died down the girl stepped forward, donning what appeared to be armor – gleaming _silver _armor. T'ea stared.

"Care to try again?" asked the girl of her assailant, her voice finally able to carry with strength. There was a spear-tipped staff in her hand, and she gripped it tighter.

"Ooh," cooed Nosferatu, "I _was_ forgetting the beauty of your alchemy, _Silver_."

Out of the blue, a dull boom issued from up above, and all around them the Tower trembled, shuddering down to its foundations. It sounded like something large had come against the top of the Tower. T'ea noted that even Nosferatu looked confused.

The trio stared upward suddenly, as a great clamor then resounded down to their ears. Something was moving upon the spiral-stairs, in fact, _several _things.

Nosferatu glared at the girl. "Is this your doing wench?!"

Silver swallowed nervously. "I haven't _need _of an army to destroy you, caitiff!" she shouted, trying to hide her apprehension of what was approaching.

Instinctively, T'ea knew death was drawing near. In the blink of an eye she shrouded herself within the folds of her cloak, instantly becoming invisible. She looked up as a figure descended through the portal in the ceiling as gracefully as she and Bakura had done — it was Vampire Lord.

The purple-suited Duel Monster looked with casual interest between Silver and Nosferatu. "And who might you be?" he asked, his army making their way down the stairs above him.

"Is this an invasion?" asked Nosferatu, narrowing his eyes.

V. Lord landed down in front of him. "Is this _your_ Tower?" he queried enthusiastically.

"_Aha ha hah!_" laughed Nosferatu, grinning with his yellow teeth; he backswept and spread his arms wide. "_This _is the Tower of Throe, where death is life and life is death!" he announced with pride, "It _is _my Tower, my crowning achievement!! HAH!"

V. Lord blinked. "You _don't _say?" He looked around. "Well, I must admit I _like _the name. _And _you do have a pretty impressive slogan to go with it – '_Life is death, death is life._' A pity _I_ didn't think of it."

The Monsters of V. Lord's horde began to descend, leaping from the broken steps above and down into the chamber. Nosferatu eyed the new arrivals critically. "As you _are _rather trespassing in MY Tower, it leaves with formidable standing to ask you _why _you are _here_?"

Vampire Lord leered playfully. "Forgive me my manners." said he, bowing gratuitously, "To be frightfully honest, I just couldn't resist. Your Tower is so very beautiful. And I thought it was rather strategically positioned. You see, I'm in the middle of a war, _and_, not knowing whether or not it belonged to anyone, determined it to be a insuperable base from which I could release my final assault upon the humans."

Nosferatu cocked his eyebrow with sudden interest. "Humans?"

V. Lord's face darkened as he smiled. "INDEED."

There came an abrupt female grunt, followed by several flashes of light. Nosferatu and V. Lord turned to see the silver-armored slayer striking at the Monsters closing in around her. Much to her surprise, Silver was discovering her weapon had very little effect upon them.

Nosferatu growled as he looked at her. V. Lord studied him through the corner of his eye. "Who is she?" he asked.

"She is a slayer." snorted the owner of the Tower.

"OH HO!" lauded V. Lord, "A _slayer_! I LOVE slayers. They think they're so _powerful_! Ha! Not judging by the looks on their faces when they _die_."

"_This_ one IS powerful." snuffed Nosferatu. "Forsooth?" asked V. Lord. The pair continued to watch Silver swiping at the Monsters with her spear, an action which did very little to deter them from advancing towards her. "I'll make you a deal," said Nosferatu out of the blue, "I will aid you in your final gambit against the humans. In fact you and your entire army may use my Tower as your base of operations,"

"Oh yes?"

"_If _you will do for me ONE favor."

"And what's _that_?" Vampire Lord's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"_Kill_ her."

V. Lord looked at Silver, and smiled knowingly. "This request leads me to assume you yourself _cannot_."

"I would be very hard put to it, _yes_. I shan't go into details why. Now, will you do it?"

V. Lord cracked an insane grin. "Of course!" The fiendish Duel Monster leapt into the air. "Now my minions, hear this!" he jutted his thin finger forward, "That girl is the only thing standing between us and our victory! I want you to kill her, NOW!"

Silver gasped as the entire horde turned to face her, smiling at her with their vile twisted fangs. 'I'm dead!' she thought. She grit her teeth as they began to move; she widened her stance, tightening her grip upon her steel-tipped rod.

As one, the Monsters lunged forward. Silver would have raised her spear, in a futile effort to save her life, that is, had she not suddenly found herself enveloped in something she didn't quite understand.

She felt herself flying upwards, and someone was hugging her. Silver had half a mind to struggle against this force, had a voice not told her otherwise. Straight up she was taken, passed the Monsters that lingered on the stairs, to the very top of the Tower.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she was dropped suddenly on the landing before the door. The door which Bakura and T'ea had struggled so hard to open, now ripped entirely off its hinges by the infiltration of V. Lord and his army.

Silver watched as T'ea appeared out of thin air, throwing back the edges of her red cloak and thereby dispelling her invisibility. "You're heavy!" T'ea puffed angrily.

Silver drew up her spear and pointed it at T'ea defensively. "Why did you save me _Vampyress_?" It was strange, but Silver noticed an expression cross T'ea's face that was something akin to disappointment, perhaps even sadness.

"I don't know." T'ea answered. "That Nosfurtoo guy—I," she blinked, "I don't like him. It's like there's, something _wrong _with him."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Being a Vampyr I'm surprised that bothers you."

"_Yeah_, well he killed that _guy _I was with. And ._ . ._ I mean, vampires don't suck blood from _other _vampires!"

"Nosferatu does."

T'ea looked straight at Silver. "Is he really a vampire?"

"He _was_." the slayer answered, getting to her feet, "He's something entirely different now." She moved quickly through the doorway, and out into the sunlight.

"Hey, wait!" shouted T'ea, jumping forward and stopping beside the broken doorframe. V. Lord's floating fortress was near at hand, apparently having docked with the Tower.

"What?" Silver asked, not bothering to look back at her.

T'ea swallowed. "Can you kill him?"

Silver raised her head from glancing over the palisade, and looked back with a funny glint in her narrowed eyes. "Why? Do you _want_ me to?"

The Vampyress looked briefly at her shoes before looking back at the slayer. "Yes. Actually, I think _that's _why I saved you."

Silver cocked a rather amused eyebrow. "_My_, how things have changed these passed few centuries."

All at once, T'ea and Silver jerked as the air around them was filled with a great uproar; it was coming from somewhere below. Silver turned quickly to see.

"What is it??" called T'ea.

The slayer's brow creased as she saw something very strange. The Human Tainted crowded at the foot of the Tower, were in fact _cheering_. A tremendous three-headed dragon was hovering above them, facing the Tower of Throe. And, from what Silver could make out, there were two riders on its back.

"A _dragon_??" Silver spluttered.

"A dragon?" T'ea repeated, "What kind?!"

Silver shot back a look of incredulity. "What _kind_?? What do you _mean, 'What kind_?!' There's a three-headed dragon down there!!"

T'ea's eyes widened, the edges of her mouth creasing upward as though to smile. "Kaiba," she breathed, "It has to be–! _What color is it?_"

"_Color_?? It's white, but—"

"Oh YES!" T'ea lauded, "I _never _thought I'd be so happy to see that _snob_."

Silver composed herself, realizing monsters must be merely a new part of this currant reality. "_Hmm_," she leaned her head over the jagged palisade to observe the Tainted throng, "Apparently you're not the only one to share this sentiment."

"He's in there!!" shouted the crowd beneath Seto Kaiba. The C.E.O. glared at the black Tower before him as it seemed to be smirking at his minuscule size compared to its _own_.

"Are we going to attack it, Seto?" asked Mokuba, who was sitting down in front of him. The executive nodded to his younger brother.

"Vampire Lord is _hiding_ in there." Seto answered, glancing up at the abandoned Castle of Dark Illusions. "The only thing that worries me is what he might've _found _in there."

"You mean," Mokuba gulped, "Something that might help him defeat us?"

Seto Kaiba stretched his lips into a nasty grin. "He won't defeat us."

"_Ahhhh_!!" came the scream of a Vampyress at the edge of the multitude. All turned to see her struggling on the border of the Tower's shadow; the sun was reaching her. "Help me _please_!" she wailed, fighting to get into the already tightly packed crowd.

Kaiba leapt into the air from the back of his Ultimate. "Let her in!" he commanded, hovering just above the heads of his army.

"There ain't no room!" someone shouted back.

Seto growled and launched forward in the air. He landed down just behind the girl, shielding her in the shadow of his form. She gasped at the sudden relief, and fainted in Kaiba's arms.

The C.E.O. groaned sharply however, his eyes widening. Gritting his teeth, Seto realized the same agonizing pain was now piercing his _own_ body. 'Early-morning _sun_—!' he realized, remembering he was only immune during the middle of the day.

He quickly wrapped his arms around the girl and took to the air. "Idiots!" he shouted at his army, "Why aren't those of you who can fly already in the air??"

"Oh _yeah_?" some shouted angrily, "And make ourselves out-n-out targets for those Monsters in the Tower?!" "_Don't be daft!_" "We can't do that!"

Seto clenched his fangs. "So you think you're any better off crowded down here like a bunch of sitting ducks?!" He flew back to his dragon, and laid the girl down; she moaned painfully. "Is she all right?" asked Mokuba worriedly.

Kaiba looked around. "She _will_ be if I can figure out how to protect us from the sun." He reached into the pocket of his jacket, and withdrew his Dueling Deck. Quickly he began flipping through the cards.

"What're you gonna do to help us??" called several Vampyrs below. "You can't just let us die!!"

"SHUT UP, _and give me a second!_" he snapped back. Kaiba's eyes lit with sharp glee as his fingers came against one particular Magic Card. He pulled it from his Deck, and slipped the rest back in his pocket. "_Meh_ heh,"

Mokuba blinked in surprise as his brother suddenly sprang forward, leaping against the Tower ramparts and upward into the air. Kaiba moved like a lightning streak up the facade of the Tower, jetting skyward 'til in the blink of an eye he was vaulting high over Throe.

The sun sizzled against Seto's skin, but in defiance he raised his card into the air. "Veil of Darkness!!"

A collective gasp issued from the whole of the Vampyr army. In awe they watched the myth of Apollo played out before them as shrouds of intangible fabric seemed to spiral outward from above, veiling the sky in blue twilight.

The whole crumbled kingdom that was Domino Empire was then shielded from the direct rays of the celestial orb above, which, being still visible, now shone like a midnight sun.

The Human Tainted cheered aloud, immediately moving to a safer distance from Nosferatu's Tower. Mokuba laughed with relief and squinted upward in the new twilight, watching the spec that was Kaiba come down somewhere near the top of the Tower.

Seto landed on a debris-strewn stage, and blinked, surprised to find two pairs of human eyes staring at him."Kaiba!"T'ea frowned curiously. "What'd you just do?" She leaned out from the broken doorway, and glanced up at the sky. "You _know _by making they sky dark you just _helped _the Monsters, right?"

Kaiba frowned, looking from T'ea to the girl in armor and back again; he couldn't decide who he should be staring at more. "Hey, doomed if you _do_, doomed if you _don't_." he answered, "What are _you_ doing here anyway??"

T'ea flashed the C.E.O. a dumb expression. "Enjoying the view," she said with quick sarcasm, "What do you think?! We're trying to get away from V. Lord and his lackeys!"

"You've seen him?" asked Kaiba.

"_Yeah_. And he's making a deal with some freaky _freak_ called Nosfurtoo who happens to _own_ this Tower."

"Nausfertwo?" Seto looked quickly at the girl, who was shifting her spear to her other hand. "And who's she?" He sniffed the air. "Human?"

T'ea sighed. "She happens to be the only one who can kill this Nosfurtoo guy. And _believe_ me, you WANT him dead."

"It's _Nosferatu_." Silver corrected. Kaiba's eyes scanned over her bedecked frame. "Got a name, _Slayer_?" asked he.

Silver blinked in semi-surprise. "I'm called Silver, _Vampyr_. How did you know I was a slayer? I wouldn't have _thought _my armored appearance so obvious. _Who_ are _you_ anyway?"

"It's not your appearance that gives you away. My name is _Seto Kaiba_, and—"

There was a rushing flutter of leather wings. T'ea yelped in surprise as a wave of Dark Bats came surging up from the doorway at her back. Then, something else emerged. T'ea screamed as a cracking blow came down against her shoulder; she was instantly thrown aside, and the staff-wielding Masked Beast lumbered into view.

Kaiba and Silver fell back, facing the gruesome Monster as it moved towards them. T'ea cringed; too pained to rise, she pulled close the edges of her cloak and vanished.

"_Argh_! I have no power over these monsters!!" growled Silver, leveling her spear at the Masked Beast as it raised its staff to strike them.

"Oh?" queried Kaiba, whipping a Trap Card from his pocket, "Then what's this Nosferatu? _Activate_, Trap Hole!!"

A massive hole opened in the stage beneath the Beast's feet; it gave a wailing roar and fell away out of sight, presumably into the depths of Tower Throe.

"H-how did you do that??" quizzed Silver, with shocked eyes; she tried to see what was in Kaiba's hand.

"What, you don't know what Duel Monster cards are?"

The slayer shook her head. Several more roars broke the air and a team of Monsters barreled up from the stairwell. Kaiba tensed. He sprang up, flipping over their heads as they rushed at him, and pulled two more Trap cards from his pocket. "Backup Soldier, Reinforcements!!" he called.

The cards blazed with light, and the next moment beheld a plethora of men, some armored some not, rushing against the Monsters to try and force them into the Hole. But so quickly did their numbers swell that Silver suddenly found herself slammed against the palisade.

"_Hagh_!!" she groaned, pinned behind the broad Monster, Enraged Muka Muka, who at the moment wasn't even paying attention to her. Her spear was caught too, and she struggled frantically to pull it free.

With a great burst of anger, Kaiba attacked one of the larger Monsters himself, shattering the brute to the Graveyard. But as he knelt recovering from the recoil, a red-skeletal beast with violet wings, known as Gren Maju Da Eiza, slithered forward from the stairwell.

He quickly surveyed the chaos and noticed Silver trapped behind the large round Enraged Muka Muka. She was jabbing the Monster, and Muka Muka couldn't repel the soldiers long enough to turn and stop her.

Gren's face wrinkled in a grin. He remembered what his master V. Lord had said about the girl being the only thing standing between them and total victory. And he didn't intend to let anyone else have the glory of killing her but himself.

Kaiba stood as he realized what the red fiend was aiming to do. But Gren Maju didn't see Kaiba, he only saw the struggling girl. 'No you don't!' thought Kaiba, leaping suddenly to strike the serpentine Monster.

But Gren Maju Da Eiza had speed that was almost unparalleled. And, with his wings folded down around like a shield, Gren shot forward, narrowly avoiding Kaiba' attack.

'NO.' Kaiba spun, leaping after the Monster as he plowed straight through the amassed backup soldiers toward Silver. But the brute was too fast, and Seto cringed inwardly knowing he wouldn't be able to stop him.

The Enraged Muka Muka screeched as it shattered, and Silver collapsed to one knee gasping and clinging to her spear for support.

"Slayer!" Kaiba cried.

Silver looked up, and saw only a mass of folded purple wings. She stood, and Gren Maju unfurled them. Silver gagged as the wings slammed into her, and she was thrust over the palisade. Silver gasped as she realized there was nothing around her but empty air — and she fell.

"_You freak_!!" Kaiba spat at Gren as he leapt over his head. "I need her!" Had Gren Maju a mouth it would have been agape as Kaiba fly over the edge after the slayer.

Silver tensed, her mind racing to find a way to save herself. Of course, what jolted her from this was the sudden sight of Kaiba barreling towards her from above. She gave a slight yelp of fear, and was surprised when Kaiba's arms came suddenly around her.

"ARRRGH!" Kaiba groaned as he tried to catch her, but something was wrong. Silver cringed as they continued to descend. "The weight of your armor–!" Seto sounded at once, "You've gained too much velocity! I can't stop us!"

Silver pulled her spear free, "That's all right!" ,she raised the weapon upward, "You've slowed us down enough for me to do _this_!!" Pulling her arms back, the Slayer threw all her might into a forward thrust, jabbing her spear point into the outer facade of the Tower of Throe.

Silver and Seto cried out as the velocity swung them down and straight into the body of Throe, right through the wall. A plum of black detritus exploded outward.

Of all the things that had been shrouded in the dimness, the crash was definitely one thing Mokuba Kaiba had beenable to see. "Seto!!" he yelled, then looking around at the Vampyr army. "Come on!" he called. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate started upward.

Kaiba's army was a bit loath to take orders from their leader's little brother, but they figured Kaiba would "whale" on them if they didn't. Thus the Undead army descended on Throe.

Within the Tower the dust was clearing, and Vampire Lord with Nosferatu, stepped over to see what had fallen through the newly-formed hole in the wall.

V. Lord smiled with delight. "Well _well_, if it isn't my arch nemesis, and the little silver slayer. How very nice of you to _drop _in. 'Tis odd though, is it not? I doubt you received a formal invitation."

Through his pain, Seto glared up at the Vampire. The creature, Nosferatu, bristled with hatred as Silver tried to pick herself up off the floor. "_You will not take me from this world!!_" he shrilled. Nosferatu's lithe hand shot upward, and the sentient shadows in the chamber's eaves immediately rammed down against Kaiba and Silver, pinning them to the floor. "_Ahh_!"

V. Lord jumped back in surprise, a sweat bead coming down his face. "I really _like _that _trick_." he said, smiling nervously.

Nosferatu didn't hear him; though his breathing was ragged, a smile was on his lips. "You cannot _kill _me Slayer, if _I_ kill you first." The creature twiddled his fingers in the air, and Silver gasped as the shadows began to close around her body.

'_No_,' thought Silver, 'After all these centuries, I can_not _die! Not now! Not when the power to kill Nosferatu is mine _alone_. If I do not end him, who will?'

Kaiba groaned, trying to force himself to move; he didn't understand how mere shadows could hold him with such strength.

"Uh, while you're at it," V. Lord glanced at the Tower's owner, "If you wouldn't mind, kill him too. _Oh_, and I'd appreciate it if you could make it as _painful_ as possible."

Nosferatu nodded slowly. "Yeess, they both shall die – in _agony_." He raised his hand again.

Seto clenched his fists, and a sudden tingle rushed over him; he recognized the feeling. His eyes widened_: it _had _arrived_. 'Blue-Eyes.' It was right outside the Tower.

Nosferatu looked up toward the hole in the wall. "What _is _that?" he asked. "Eh?" V. Lord looked over, and gasped. "Oh _no!"_

Seto growled as he clenched his fangs. "ATTACK."

"Get out of the way!!" V. Lord cried, grabbing Nosferatu's arm. A triple Neutron Blast exploded through the veneer of Throe – and the Tower screamed. Its tremendous wail mingled with the shrieking shadows as the blast tore them to shreds.

Seto and Silver were blinded by the light, and tensed as the searing energy sparked around them. At last the light died away with the attack, and Seto leaned up, seeing he was no longer pinioned to the floor. "You all right?" he asked the Slayer.

Silver pushed herself up and looked back to see the whole of the wall behind them was gone. The Blue-Eyes was looking in, and its three visages were quite intimidating.

"Seto!" Mokuba called, "I–I didn't tell the Ultimate to attack!"

"I know!" Kaiba replied, turning quickly to locate their enemies. There was a sound from above. The C.E.O. looked up — and V. Lord came down on him like a ton of lead bricks.

"NO!" Mokuba cried, then seeing V. Lord's monstrous army was right behind. But just beyond the Ultimate was Seto's own army. Mokuba held his breath as a chill descended, the Undead surging in to meet the Monsters head on.

The only heat then was that of battle, and Kaiba and V. Lord screamed with lust for one another's blood. The Battle for the End had begun.

--\

**RoseD.: OK, all my fellow Yami/Yugi fans are probably freaking out right about now. **

**Brittanica: You bet they are! Yami and Yugi are DEAD for crying out loud!!**

**RoseD.: Oh, do you have to be so dramatic? **-looks at readers-** Ahem, for those of you who care about Yugi and Yami like I do, all I can say is I'm **_**sorry**_** their deaths had to take place. I didn't plan it like that but everything, as it turns out, is a necessary part of the story**_**. **_**So, **_**please **_**be sure to read Chapter 13.**

**Brittanica: How can you be so cold other me?! I've never known you to be like **_**that**_**!**

**RoseD.: Look, if I was reading this story like everyone else, I'd probably be worried too. But I'm writing this thing, and chapter 13 is a chapter of redemption. Okay?**

**Brittanica: **-blinks curiously-** Eh, **_**okay**_**. . .**

**RoseD.: **-turns back to readers-** Anyway, I thought I might tell you what inspired me to start writing this story in the first place. But I've talked too much already, so I'll wait 'til next time. **

**Oh! And Silver! If you're reading this – **_**there you GO! **_**Just like I promise! **-big happy grin-** Hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Thanks for reading everybody! **_**'Til next time. Bye!**_


End file.
